Is it really you?
by luva of timetravel
Summary: Harry Potter is accidentally transported to the past in Potions. Now, he's finding it extremely difficult lying to his parents when he's living in their house and they're suspicious of him! What's Harry to do when they start thinking that he works for Vol
1. Default Chapter

Sixteen year old Harry Potter sat, half asleep in History of Magic. He was so tired, especially seeing as he'd stayed up all of the previous night with Hermione trying to study for their Charms test. Hermione was beginning to slightly doze off, while Ron was already asleep, drool sliding the right side of his mouth. Lavender and Parvati were staring at him in absolute disgust, while shooting Harry dreamy looks. It was no secret that Harry James Potter was now an extremely good looking male with many admirers. His hair was still rather unruly, which made girls comment on how 'wild' he was. It always made Ron snort with laughter and Hermione trying her hardest to suppress her giggles. Harry would just ignore them and proceed with whatever it was that he was doing, mainly homework or Quidditch. 

As the bell rang, Harry, Ron and Hermione all awoke with a start. Professor Binns finished his droning and dismissed them. Harry sighed with relief as soon as they left the classroom.

"I'm glad he didn't set us any homework. I wouldn't have known what to write about, seeing as I was asleep throughout the entire lesson" Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I'm _so _tired" Hermione moaned. Ron grinned.

"Maybe, you and Harry should go and-OW!" 

Another thing that girls knew about Harry Potter was that he wasn't single. The Know-It-All Hermione Granger was dating him and it made many girls wild with jealousy. Harry sniggered and put his arm around Hermione.

"You know something Hermione? Ron's right. Maybe we should just skip Potions and-"

"No way! Snape'll kill us!" Hermione cried, looking horrified. Harry shrugged.

"Okay, it was just an idea. Say, should we all write to Lupin later?" Harry suggested. Hermione and Ron both nodded in agreement.

"It would be nice to hear from him again" Hermione stated with a smile on her face. 

"Yeah, we can write to him after Potions, but what can we write? There's nothing to say really. It's just the same old, same old" Ron told him. 

"Well, we're all fine. Snape's still being an evil greasy git and … Hermione and I are dating. He doesn't know_ that_ little detail" Harry said with a grin. Hermione blushed bright crimson. 

"I can just imagine what he'll write back" Ron grinned "Go for it Harry, get stuck in there!" 

"_Ron!"_ Hermione shrieked looking embarrassed "Shut _up_!" 

Harry's smile faded slightly.

"Nah, I think Sirius would've said something like that" he muttered sadly. After Sirius' death, Hermione and Ron had managed to help him get through the trauma, but there were times when Harry found himself thinking of his godfather and feeling guilty over his death. 

"C'mon, we're going to be late for Potions!" Hermione cried, starting to run for the dungeons. Harry and Ron looked to each other, shrugged and ran after her. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Neville, are you alright?" Hermione asked, looking concernedly to the small forgetful boy. Neville shook his head, his eyes red and puffy.

"I just found out that my Grandma's in hospital" he whispered. Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth.

"Is she-?"

"She's fine at the moment, but no one knows for sure if she's going to be alright. She had a heart attack last night" Hermione's eyes watered slightly.

"Oh Neville!" she exclaimed, pulling him into a hug. 

Suddenly, Snape burst into the dungeons, his robes billowing behind him as he glared at everyone.

"Everyone, get out your parchment and quills for taking down the notes on a Time Traveling Potion, _now_!"  Everyone quickly did as was told without being told twice. A Time Traveling Potion, as Snape had said, was something that could take you back a few minutes or even a few hours. A bit like a time-turner, he said, but this was more complex. 

While Harry had partnered up with Seamus who didn't have a clue what he was doing, merely watched Harry deal with the ingredients. While Harry and Seamus weren't looking, Malfoy slipped in seventeen newt's eyes into their Potion, which wasn't supposed to go into the Potion at all! 

Harry rubbed his eyes slightly; he was still extremely tired from the night before. Without realizing what he was doing, he accidentally pushed an unknown ingredient into his Potion, making it explode. Everyone managed to duck and dive out of the way of the Potion, except Harry, who was completely soaked in it. Seconds later, he'd disappeared from the Potions classroom altogether. Hermione screamed in horror and Ron gasped.

"Where's Potter gone?" Snape questioned, turning to the class, his eyes narrowed into slits. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Harry awoke to find himself in … _Diagon Alley_? That just wasn't possible, was it? He looked around to find somewhere familiar, how on earth did he get here? The last thing he remembered was being in the Potions classroom and being splattered with the Potion …

_Damn it! That Potion has sent me somewhere in time! Have I gone into the future or the past? _

Looking around, he spotted, what looked like, Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour. Harry furrowed his brow, where could he go without raising suspicion?

His eyes lit up on spotting Quality Quidditch Supplies, he could go in there easily and hide somewhere! Plus the fact that he _loved _Quidditch, what a great idea! Harry sprinted across the street and entered. The door was attached to a pair of bells which jingled loudly. 

""Oh, hi Prongs" Harry's jaw dropped on seeing who it was.  He shook his head slightly, he _must _be dreaming! Standing in front of him was an eighteen year-old Sirius Black. 

"Um … I'm not Prongs or whoever you're talking about, I'm Harry" Harry stuttered nervously. Sirius' head snapped up as he stared at Harry. Looking at the scar on his forehead, then his emerald green eyes, his eyes widened.

"My _god_! I'm _sorry, _but it's just you look just like one of my best friends!" 

Harry felt increasingly nervous as his stomach twisted sharply on seeing Remus Lupin enter the room from the back room, which obviously, looked to be the store room.

 "Hello there is there anything I can … _blimey, _who are _you_?" Harry felt himself go hot in the face.

"I-I'm Harry"

"Got a last name with that, kid?" Sirius asked. Harry felt annoyed at being addressed as a kid.

"I'm not a kid, alright? I'm sixteen years old!"

"Alright, alright, _sorry_" He said, putting his hands up in defense, before grinning "So, do you have a last name?"

"Harry Granger" _Okay, why on earth did I just use Hermione's last name? _He thought.

"Granger, hmm? You must be a muggle-born, right? Hey, wait a minute; aren't you supposed to be in school?" 

"Uh, well, I, er … yes, I am, but …"

"Decided to skip a few classes, eh?" Sirius said with a grin "Don't worry, we won't tell anyone"

"N-No! That's not it, it's just … I ran away from an orphanage!" _What am I saying? No, wait, what am I THINKING?_

"An orphanage, huh? Don't you have school?"

"They make you work, you don't do education and … I couldn't stand it there anymore" _Right, I don't even know what the hell I'm saying. Nice work Harry Potter, Lupin's looking at you as if you're insane. _

"I see" Remus said, raising an eyebrow. Harry couldn't suppress a small smile on remembering the last time he'd said that. He'd tried his best to convince Lupin that Hermione and Ron had bought him back some butterbeer from Hogsmeade.

"So … is there any way that I could help out here?" Harry asked. 

"Do you even know what Quidditch is?" 

"Yes" Harry replied enthusiastically without thinking "It's the best game in the world" 

"O-kay" Remus said suspiciously "Alright, who are you really? You haven't just come from an orphanage, otherwise you wouldn't know what Quidditch is" Harry mentally slapped himself around the face.

_You idiot! Now what am I going to say?_

Harry sighed.

"Alright, fine, you want the real story? My parents died not too long ago by Voldemort, my dad changed his last name to Granger and we've been living under that name ever since I was born. I _was _going to go to Hogwarts, but then my parents died. We were very poor and now I've nowhere to stay. I've just been wandering around hoping to get a job" 

_Okay, that didn't make any sense to me; let's just hope that what I just said made sense to them._

Remus and Sirius looked to each other. 

"Could you just give us a minute … Harry, wasn't it?" Harry nodded.

"One minute" and with that said, they retreated to the store room. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Harry sat down on a chair, waiting nervously for Remus and Sirius to appear. He couldn't believe that he was actually seeing his godfather again! It was like a prayer answered from heaven, except, Sirius didn't know who he really was. A thought suddenly struck Harry. If Sirius and Remus were here, then that meant that Lily and James were still alive! He'd be able to see them! 

A few seconds later, Harry heard a jingle from the bells and looked up to see a female with flaming red hair and emerald green eyes. Harry's jaw dropped. _This _was _Lily Potter? This _was Harry's _mother? _Harry couldn't deny that she was indeed, very pretty and he noticed, that she was rather plump. 

_She must be pregnant with me … okay, that sounds weird. _

"Oh hello there" She smiled warmly on Harry, before blinking a few times "You look a _lot _like my husband" Harry gaped at her.

"I-I do? I-I mean-"

"It's alright" Lily said with a smile "I know you're not him. Have people mistaken you for a man named James Potter?" Harry nodded.

"Yes, that's my husband, but you have emerald green eyes and … oww, that scar looks nasty!" Harry blushed slightly.

"I, uh, I c-cut it when I was a baby" he stammered. Lily gave him a sympathetic look.

"Poor guy" She smiled "By the way, I'm Lily Potter, so … what are you doing here, shouldn't you be in school?" 

_Oh, please, I don't want to have to explain myself again! Plus, mum's a muggle-born; she'll know I'm talking rubbish!_

"Hiya Lils!" Sirius appeared from the store room, a huge grin plastered on his face. Lily raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sirius, what's the grin for?"

"Oh, can't I be happy to see my best friends' wife?" he questioned innocently. 

"Alright, what is it that you want?" 

"Well, Prongs' birthday next week, got anything special for him?" Lily shook her head.

"No, not yet, why?"

"Ah … I suggest we throw a party for him, what do you say?" Lily sighed.

"Must we?"

"Yes! He'll love it!"

"I'm sorry, but we're forgetting someone who's sitting here, looking as if he'd rather not be listening to this" Lily said, turning to Harry. Harry blushed.

"No, please, carry on, it's alright really"

"Aw, you're such a polite boy" 

"Hey Harry, do you have anywhere to stay?" Remus questioned. Harry shook his head.

"No, I don't. But I mean, it's alright honestly. I can-"

"You don't have anywhere to stay?" Lily cried, looking scandalized "then I must insist that you stay with my husband and I" 

"N-No, it's alright. I'll be fine and I don't want to impose-"

"No, you won't be. I assure you" Lily turned to Sirius and Remus "Doesn't he have anywhere to work? Can't he work with you guys?" Remus rolled his eyes.

"We were just about to offer him a job _actually_" 

"Oh good, so have you run away from home or something?" Lily asked, turning back to Harry. Harry buried his face in his hands. 

"I'd rather not talk about it" he muttered. Lily raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously.

"Riiight"

"She'll find out one way or another" Sirius said with a cheeky grin "She always does"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"James!" Lily called out on entering Godric's Hollow. Harry stared around the house in awe. So this was where his parents lived before they died?

"Yes Lils?"

"We've got a guest staying with us for a while!" she yelled back. James appeared from the living room, took one look at Harry and smiled.

"Hello. I'm James Potter, pleased to meet you. Who are you?" he asked, extending his hand to Harry. Harry took his father's hand and shook it.

"I'm Harry Po-Granger" Harry quickly corrected himself, hoping against hope that they hadn't heard his mistake.

"Pleased to meet you Harry" 

"Would you like me to take your coat?" Lily asked "I can wash it for you" she offered. Harry nodded, took his coat off, which Lily took and whisked it off to, what presumably was the washing room.

"I'm sorry if I'm barging in on you and your wife" Harry apologized to his father. _I can't believe I just apologized to my DAD!_

"If you want, I can leave, I-"

"My wife and I insist that you stay!" James stated firmly. 

"Thank you Mr. Potter" _God, I'm acting like such a suck-up!_

"Just call me James. And just call my wife Lily" 

"Okay, thank you very much James"

"No problem"

"Right, James honey, I hope you don't mind, but I've invited Sirius and Remus over for dinner tonight, is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine! Come on Harry; let me show you to your room"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"So Harry, what exactly is your background?" James queried at dinnertime. 

"I-well-I _did _have a wizarding family, but they were killed by Voldemort and then I went to live in an orphanage. We were very poor, so I can't really go to school anywhere. And I know about Quidditch because my dad told me about it" he added.

"Oh, that must've been terrible for you!" Lily cried. Harry nodded and sighed.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and James rushed to answer it. 

"Sorry I'm late" a squeaky voice apologized. Harry froze. No, it couldn't be him! 

In walked James Potter along with Peter Pettigrew, Harry growled at him, not caring that the others were all staring at him oddly.

"I'm not really feeling very hungry" Harry murmured, before standing up and exiting the room. Sirius and Remus watched after him curiously.

"Do you get the feeling that there's something he's not telling us?" he questioned, looking to the others. Everyone nodded.

"We'll find out somehow and if worst comes to worst, we'll force Veritaserum down his throat" James muttered. Lily gasped and stared at James in horror.

"You wouldn't!" 

James quickly shut the door and put a sound proof charm on it.

"Lily, he's living in _our _house! We hardly know anything about him and I noticed that when he said his name, he paused and said a different surname! I'm not stupid Lily, I can see right through whatever act he's playing on us. For all we know, he's a thief who's going to steal everything from us as soon as we turn our back on him!" 

Sirius and Remus looked to each other worriedly.

"So, should we let him work at Quality Quidditch Supplies or not?" James nodded.

"Yes, try and find out as much about him as possible. If you can't, then we'll either go to Dumbledore or use Veritaserum or we can try and use a different tactic. For now, just leave things as they are" Everyone nodded in agreement, while, at that moment in time, Harry had flopped onto his bed and fallen fast asleep.


	2. Suspicions and Confessions

Harry awoke the next morning, wondering whether he'd dreamed about being in the past, but taking one look at his surroundings, he knew that it was no dream. He felt happiness well up inside of him. Sirius was here, along with his mother and father! 

As he leapt out of bed and made his way downstairs, he entered the kitchen to see Lily cooking, what looked to be, bacon and toast.

"Good morning!" Harry said brightly. Lily smiled apprehensively at him.

"Good morning Harry, how are you this morning?" Harry grinned.

"I feel great, thank you. So, you're cooking bacon? You don't have to do that you know, I can do it for you" Harry offered "In the orphanage, we were forced to cook whether we wanted to or not" he said, more or less referring to whenever the Dursley's had forced him to cook every single meal, apart from when it was for a special occasion.

Lily shot him a sympathetic glance.

"I'm fine Harry. You can go in the living room and see James; he's reading the _Daily Prophet _at the moment, but don't worry, he'll talk to you when he's finished" she told him. Harry nodded and entered the living room.

"Good morning James!" 

James peered over the _Daily Prophet _to look at Harry. He merely grunted in response. 

"So, are you going to help out Sirius and Remus in Quality Quidditch Supplies today?" he questioned. Harry nodded.

"Yep, say, what is that you do exactly?"

"I'm an _Auror_" he said coldly. Harry was rather taken aback by his father's coldness towards him; in fact, he'd noticed that Lily was acting as she was _scared _of him. Had he done something wrong? Harry shrugged, pulled out his wand and thought of some hexes that he could use on Malfoy when he got back home. Shuddering on remembering Sirius' death (where had that come from?) he also remembered how he'd attempted to use the Cruciatus curse on Bellatrix Lestrange. Oh, what he wouldn't give to murder that bitch!

Suddenly, all thoughts of being happy flew from his mind as murderous ones appeared. _Lestrange _would _pay_! He clenched his jaw as he remembered the look of surprise on his godfather's face as the Killing Curse hit him square in the chest.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked concernedly, looking worriedly at Harry. Harry immediately snapped out his reverie and grinned sheepishly at Lily.

"Yes, I'm fine"

"You looked rather angry … murderous even. Are you sure you're okay?" 

Harry nodded.

"I just remembered something that happened a few months ago. A-A friend of mine was murdered and I saw it happen" Lily gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth, while James merely grunted again. He didn't believe Harry's story at all. In fact, he'd come to the conclusion that Harry might even be a Death Eater. How could someone look just like him? It just wasn't possible. 

"Right, I-I think I'll go for a walk, okay? I'll see you later" and with that said, Harry walked off. Five minutes later, Sirius and Remus entered the house and peered around into the living room.

"May we enter?" Sirius questioned jokingly. James smiled and nodded.

"Come in"

"Hey, Prongs, you shouldn't leave your wand on the table!" Remus exclaimed "You're an Auror; you should know that you need to keep your wand on you at all times!"

"That's not mine. That's Harry's!" James jumped up and picked up Harry's wand. His eyes gleamed.

"Shall we see what sort of spells he uses?" He questioned. They all nodded.

"_Prior Incantato!" _He bellowed and immediately, a red spell shot out, making everyone's eyes widen.

"That's the Cruciatus curse" Remus whispered. Following it came stupefy, Petrificus Totalus and some others until it reached one spell which confirmed their suspicions. 

The Dark Mark appeared from his wand, making Lily gasp and clap a hand to her mouth.

"I thought so" James said grimly "He's a Death Eater" 

"But he seemed like such a nice boy" Lily whimpered.

"We can't keep him here, who knows what he'll do!" James snapped. 

"Wait, what if we keep his wand, then he can't do anything to us" Sirius suggested. 

"Good idea" 

Meanwhile, Harry had just got back from his walk and was ready to start working alongside Padfoot and Moony. He grinned as he entered the room.

"Hi guys, I'm ready to work!" James quickly hid Harry's wand behind his back and forced a smile, while everyone else just stared at him. 

"Is something wrong?" he asked apprehensively. James cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" Harry nodded, raising an eyebrow at him, while chancing a glance at Lily, who looked rather upset about something.

"Sure. What is it?" 

"What do you know about Death Eaters?" Harry's face immediately darkened and became murderous, one that sent shivers down Lily's spine.

"They're scumbags and murderers!" he snapped "One of them killed my friend a few months back. I wished I'd had killed that bitch, she doesn't deserve to live" Harry snarled. James merely raised an eyebrow at the sixteen year old in front of him. This boy could act!

"Well, I think we'd better get going" Remus said, clapping his hands together, forcing a smile "We mustn't be late for work" Sirius nodded and looked to Harry.

"Are you coming?" Harry reluctantly followed them out of Godric's Hollow. 

_Damnit, where's my wand? _Harry thought frantically as they left. He thought back to when he last had it and cursed silently under his breath. No doubt that James had it. He had a horrible feeling that Lily and James didn't trust him. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

While he worked at Quality Quidditch Supplies, he noticed that Sirius and Remus couldn't stop asking him questions about his past and he was starting to get annoyed.

"Why are you so interested about my past life anyway?" he snapped. Remus looked taken aback.

"We only wondered-"

"Well, can you please stop it? I'd rather not talk about it" that was the end of that topic "Why do Lily and James dislike me so much?" he found himself asking out loud. Sirius and Remus' heads shot up.

"What did you say?" 

"I-I said, why do Lily and James dislike me so much? They were both so warm and friendly towards me when I first met them, but this morning …" he shook his head slightly "Lily acted as if she was _afraid _of me, while James was acting so _cold _towards me. I can't understand what I've done wrong" his voice began to break slightly as he said the last sentence and Remus actually felt sympathy towards him. Maybe Harry was a good person; after all, maybe, just _maybe, _they'd got the wrong end of the stick. Looking to one of his best friends, he found that the look on Sirius' face was the same. 

Harry looked up curiously to find Sirius and Remus staring at him. That was a question that was burning on his mind constantly. _What had he done wrong? _

"Why Harry? We thought you were a good person" Sirius whispered. Harry looked to him questioningly.

"What?" 

"Why didn't you tell us? Why couldn't you have just _told _us that you were a-a-?"

"A _what?" _

Remus sighed.

"Sirius, he barely even knows us and if he did tell us. He's probably worried that we'll report him to the Ministry" Harry's heart began pounding fast and furiously in his chest. Did they know who he really was?

"Y-You know?" Harry stammered, looking fearful. Sirius and Remus both nodded, looking sad. 

_This can't be right. Shouldn't they be happy that I'm James Potter's son? Wait, shouldn't Lily and James be nice towards me instead of being so cold, that is, if they know that I'm their son._

"W-What is it exactly that you know?" Harry asked worriedly.

"That you're a Death Eater" Sirius replied. Harry froze; they thought that _he, _Harry James Potter, was a _Death Eater. _The idea was almost laughable.

"_Excuse me?_" he asked incredulously "Where on _earth_ did _that_ idea come from?" 

"Look, we found your wand and-" Harry's eyes widened in horror.

"I don't think we should be telling him this, after all, we don't know who he really is" Remus muttered in his ear. 

"My _wand_?" he squeaked, looking utterly terrified.

"We found some spells, that confirmed our suspicions and-" Harry shook his head violently.

"No, you've got it all _wrong_! I am not a Death Eater! First off, I'm guessing you saw the Dark Mark, right?" They both nodded "Well, that was because I was at a Quidditch tournament and this guy, who was a Death Eater, managed to steal it from my pocket and use it. Everyone thought it was my friends and I, but then they eventually let us off. Secondly, you most probably saw the Cruciatus curse. That was because I was really angry, because this female Death Eater had murdered my friend, I had _seen_ it happen and I wanted to _hurt _her, I mean, come on, you guys probably would've done the same if it had been one of your friends!" Harry said desperately, pleadingly even. There was a tone in his voice that made Sirius and Remus believe him. 

"Alright, we believe you, but let me tell you now. It's gonna take a lot more than _that _to convince Lily and James" Harry nodded breathlessly.

"I need to talk to them later on tonight"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Hi James, Lily, did you both have a good day?" Harry asked cautiously, entering the living room. 

"Yes, I had a good day, thank you Harry" Lily told him.

"Being an _Auror _is always hard work and tiring. I always have good days, especially when I catch _Death Eaters_" he said emphasizing the two words like cops and robbers. Harry flinched inwardly; he sure had James' coldness. Especially when it came to the people he didn't like. 

"Is it alright if I get something to eat?" Harry questioned apprehensively. 

"Sure, help yourself" Lily replied back absentmindedly. 

_They're starting to remind me of the Dursley's. _Harry thought bitterly, tears welling up in his eyes. _What I wouldn't give for them to know who I really am and for me to just be accepted._

As soon as that thought passed through his mind, he stopped dead in his tracks. Why couldn't he tell them who he really was? There was no one here to stop him! 

He whirled around and stormed back into the living room. Grabbing hold of the remote control, he switched off a programme that James was watching, making James protest angrily.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?" _he snapped. 

"You're starting to sound like my Uncle Vernon" Harry yelled back in annoyance "And there was me thinking that you guys were _different _from the Dursley's" 

"What _are _you talking about?" Lily asked. 

"You want to know who I really am? Even though I know for a fact that you're going to think I'm crazy?" James folded his arms over his chest, while Lily looked to him curiously.

"Alright, let's hear it. Who are you really?"

"I'm Harry James Potter. I'm sixteen years old and I've somehow managed to travel seventeen years back in time" 

There was a stunned silence, before James burst out into hysterical laughter and Lily giggled madly.

"Oh, that's a good one. You almost had me there!" Harry scowled.

"It's _true_!" 

"Whatever kid. Nice try, but I didn't think that you would say something that far-fetched" 

"Why do you think I look so much like you then? I've got my mum's eyes" he said pointing to Lily "They're emerald green. Explain that!"

"Look, I know this is your sick idea of a joke" James snapped, looking cross "But I appreciate your effort. Now, if you don't mind. I was watching something" Harry threw the remote control roughly back at James, before storming out of the living room and bursting into silent tears. James was so stubborn! He hadn't believed him at all and he was telling the _truth_! 

Now what was he going to do? If only someone from the future was here. Little did he know that someone from the future was in the past, and, she was trying her hardest to find him. Hermione Granger stumbled and fell flat on her face. It was dark, she was absolutely freezing and she couldn't find Godric's Hollow anywhere. Dumbledore suggested that Harry would be there. As Remus and Sirius started to lock up at Quality Quidditch Supplies, Remus noticed her and ran forward. 

"Are you alright?" he asked urgently, before Hermione passed out.

"Come on; let's get her back to my place. She's freezing!" Remus exclaimed as both Sirius and Remus picked her up and quickly made their way back to Remus' place. 


	3. Reunion

Hermione awoke the next morning to find herself wrapped up in a duvet on a sofa near the fireplace. Bewildered, she looked around, wondering where on earth she was. The last thing she remembered was someone running towards her and asking if she was alright, then she'd passed out. Who'd helped her? Her question was soon answered when Remus walked into the room, holding a steaming mug of hot chocolate. He smiled when he saw that she was awake.

"Ah, hello. I see you're awake, are you feeling alright now?" Hermione stared in shock at the younger Lupin, he looked, well, there was no other word to put it: _young._

"I'm fine thank you" she squeaked out, before gasping on seeing Sirius enter the room, rubbing his hands together. He smiled charmingly on seeing Hermione.

"Ah, how are you m'dear?" Hermione smiled faintly.

"I'm feeling much better. Thank you so much for helping me"

"It was no trouble at all" Remus said, waving his hand as if it meant nothing "So, what were you doing wandering around outside at that time of night?" he questioned.

"Oh, I was looking for my boyfriend, actually. I'm very worried because I've received no word from him in ages" she said, saddening suddenly. Remus shot her a sympathetic look, while Sirius looked extremely put-out. 

"Who is he? Maybe we know him" Remus said. 

"Oh, his name's Harry" 

"Harry?" 

"Yes, he's got unruly black hair, emerald green eyes and a lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead" she explained, hoping that they'd seen him. Remus and Sirius both glanced to each other in amazement.

"Harry? As in Harry Granger?" 

"Yes, I-" _Hold on, did he just say Harry GRANGER?! That's MY last name! _"Yes, that's him" she stated. 

"Oh right. He's living with Lily and James Potter at the moment at Godric's Hollow" 

"Really? Could you take me to him? I _really _need to see him! I miss him so much!" she said, her voice trembling slightly as she let out a small sob. Sirius tensed.

"So, what's your name?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm Hermione Jones" she said quickly, extending her hand to Remus.

"I'm Remus Lupin and this here is Sirius Black" Sirius nodded, smiling, what looked to be, a forced smile.

"Hermione, do you mind if I ask you something about Harry?" Sirius asked. Hermione nodded.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Is he a Death Eater?" he queried. Hermione's eyes widened in shock as she burst out into hysterical laughter.

"Harry, a _D-D-Death Eater_?! That's _hilarious_!" she cried as she shook her head "Saying that Harry's a Death Eater is a bit like saying that Voldemort's a good guy!" she told them as she giggled madly. Remus and Sirius blinked in surprise.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah!" 

"Hey, should we head to Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour? I'm in the mood for some ice-cream" Sirius stated, leaping up from his seat. Remus frowned slightly at his friends' behaviour, yet shrugged and nodded.

"Hermione, would you care to join us before we take you to see Harry?" Hermione nodded eagerly, leaping up and linking her arms with both Sirius and Remus.

"Let's hit the Ice-cream Parlour!" she yelled as they exited Lupin's place.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Harry groaned slightly as he payed for the bill at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour. He'd just eaten about three huge ice-creams and he _still _didn't feel any better. Sighing, he exited the Ice-cream Parlour, in desperate need for a walk. The Ice-creams were really starting to make him feel like he was going to burst. As he made his way to The Leaky Cauldron, he thought about when he was last in Hogwarts, he had Dumbledore to speak to, Hagrid, Lupin, Hermione and Ron … they were the main people he missed. At the moment, he was so miserable that even _Snape _would've been welcome to be in the past just to keep him company. 

On entering The Leaky Cauldron, he immediately wished he hadn't gone anywhere near the place. Standing not too far from him was Lily and James and they were talking with Dumbledore in hushed tones. Were they talking about him? Harry's heart sank on seeing James glance over to him and give him an extremely cold stare. Lily was still giving him looks of apprehensiveness, while Dumbledore was looking at him with … what was it? Was it curiosity? Anger? Weariness? He couldn't quite tell. All he knew was that the look Dumbledore had given him wasn't a look that he'd ever received from the Headmaster in his present time. His heart almost sank into his stomach when he saw Lily, James and Dumbledore stand up rather abruptly and walk straight past him as if he were invisible. By the looks of it, they were going back to Godric's Hollow to talk some more about him …

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Hermione's eyes were bright and happy as she finished the last spoonful of her ice-cream. 

_Harry must be having the time of his life in the past! I mean, he must've seen his parents by now. I bet they're really nice people, just like him …_

Sirius laughed as Hermione put down her spoon and let out a groan, feeling bloated from the ice-cream.

"Well done" Remus said with a chuckle "I didn't actually expect you to eat it all!" Hermione shot him a dirty look.

"When it comes to ice-cream" she told him slowly "I can eat mounds of it" 

"She's not like most females who always obsess about putting on weight and calories and that lot" Sirius said, approvingly. Hermione grinned.

"So, can we go and see Harry now? Huh, can we _please_?" she asked imploringly. Remus laughed.

"Alright, let me just pay for the bill, otherwise we won't be allowed back here again" 

"Yay"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

As Hermione, Sirius and Remus arrived at Godric's Hollow, Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat. She was about to meet Harry's parents! She'd heard a lot about James and his big-headedness; she hoped he wasn't going to boast about how good he was at Quidditch or anything like that. She just didn't want to hear it, although hearing it from Harry was a different matter altogether, seeing as he was too modest to accept that he was a brilliant player. He liked to see himself as a decent player, but nothing more. It annoyed Hermione to no end.

As Sirius knocked on the door and yelled out "OI PRONGS!" Hermione's jaw dropped on seeing James. Professor Lupin and Sirius hadn't been wrong when they'd said that Harry and James looked alike. The likeness between them was amazing! 

James looked amusedly to Hermione, then to Sirius.

"Is this your flavour of the week?" he asked. Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously at this question.

"_Excuse me_?" Sirius quickly shook his head.

"Nope, this is Harry's girl. We found her unconscious near the shop last night. She wanted to see Harry" James' smile faded immediately on hearing that Hermione was Harry's girl. His face darkened, making Hermione rather worried. Was Harry in any kind of trouble with his father?

"Oh, you're _Harry's _girl, huh? Well, come in. Although, there are no certainties when he'll be back. We never know what he gets up to, even though, I'm starting to think that we would start keeping track of where he goes. I don't trust him" Hermione stopped dead in her tracks on hearing those words. 

She was even more stunned on seeing Dumbledore sitting in the Potter's living room, what was _he _doing here? Was it just a friendly visit or … something else? Maybe it had something to do with Voldemort.

"Hello" Hermione said, smiling nervously on seeing Lily. Lily smiled kindly back at her and offered her a seat, which Hermione accepted. 

"So, Hermione" James said, shutting the door behind him and putting a sound proof charm on the room "What can you tell us about Harry?" Hermione froze.

"What is this? An interrogation?" she demanded. James nodded and folded his arms over his chest. 

"I'm not saying anything!" she stated stubbornly "Not until I see him"

"I assure you, Miss …" Dumbledore trailed off, not knowing Hermione's last name.

"Jones"

"Miss Jones, we're just curious about Mr. uh, _Granger's _life, seeing as he is living here with Mr. and Mrs. Potter" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by Mr. uh _Granger_?" she asked. 

"He told James and I last night that he'd traveled seventeen years back in time and that he was our son. Highly impossible seeing as there's no such thing that can mess with time" Lily told her. Hermione's eyes widened in horror. No, he _hadn't _told them! Oh good god, Harry must be devastated that they didn't believe him! 

"Oh … well, he probably sees you as family or something. I don't know." 

"Miss Jones, I'm going to ask you outright and I hope that you'll answer me truthfully" Dumbledore said, his eyes boring into Hermione's. Hermione tensed slightly.

"Is Mr. Granger a Death Eater?" Hermione shook her head.

"No, he would never _dream _of-"

"She's lying!" James snapped. Hermione froze and stared at James in disbelief.

"_Excuse me?_ If Harry _was _a Death Eater, which he _isn't_, then he wouldn't even be bothering to go out with _me_!" Hermione spat "I'm a muggle-born and Death Eater's don't date muggle-borns!" 

"How do you know that he isn't just using you?" 

"He _isn't_!" Hermione cried, looking horrified at the very idea "We've been together for _years_! I've known him since I was _eleven _for goodness' sake!"

Dumbledore nodded, looking satisfied, while James still looked extremely suspicious.

"Well, I'll figure out the mystery of your boyfriend, no matter what it takes. There's more to him than meets the eye"

_Ah, you don't say_, Hermione thought sarcastically. A knock at the door made them all jump. 

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" Harry's voice called out. Hermione leapt up and opened the door to see Harry standing there. He took one look at Hermione and his jaw dropped in astonishment.

"H-Hermione?" he questioned shakily, reaching out to touch her cheek, just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. Hermione pulled him into a hug, making Harry stumble backwards from the force of her throwing herself at him.

"I've missed you so much!" she sobbed, while Harry, himself, felt like crying. His prayers had been answered! Someone from the future was with him and best of all; it was his girlfriend and the "Know-It-All' Hermione Granger. She'd figure out a way to help him … to get his parents to trust him or, even better, to get him back to the future, where he belonged. One thing was for sure, being in the past and meeting his parents wasn't all it was cracked up to be … 


	4. The Test

Harry still couldn't quite get over the shock that Hermione was in the past. How did she get here? Were Ron and Lupin alright? Did Dumbledore have any idea about how to get back? He had so many questions; he didn't know where to start as soon as they'd shut the door to Harry's bedroom.

"First of all" Hermione said, taking a deep breath "I came back here by a special time-turner and another thing, time-turners don't exist in this time, so naturally, Lily and James wouldn't believe you" Harry's jaw dropped.

"You mean … they were interrogating you?" he questioned weakly. Hermione nodded. 

"Yes, they were. Harry, what-?"

"I don't know!" he snapped "When I first arrived, I found myself in Diagon Alley, so I made my way over to Quality Quidditch Supplies. I didn't know that Sirius and Professor Lupin worked in there. Then I met my mum who _insisted _that I stay with her and dad. I told them that I'd run away from an orphanage, but before that, I lived with my parents who were wizards, but were murdered by Voldemort" 

Hermione nodded, indicating for him to carry on.

"I met Dad and he was really friendly, so then I ate dinner with Sirius, Dad, Mum and Lupin, then Pettigrew arrived" he spat, looking disgusted "So I just said I wasn't hungry and retired to my room for a sleep. Next thing I know, James is acting coldly towards me, Lily's acting _scared _of me and Sirius admitted to me that they thought I was a Death Eater. Now they've gone and told Dumbledore and I don't know what to think. Hermione … everyone I care about is against me in this time and I can't stand it!" Harry yelled, unshed tears shining in his eyes. Hermione immediately pulled him into a hug as he let out a small sob. 

"I'm just so glad that you're here" he murmured, making Hermione smile. 

"Come on, we'll go downstairs and remember, you're Harry _Granger _and pretend that you don't remember anything about the Harry Potter thing, alright? They won't believe you no matter what you say" Harry nodded in understanding and smiled sadly.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Is it alright if Hermione and I go out for a walk or are you planning on interrogating her again?" Harry asked sarcastically, poking his head around the door to see everyone staring at him. James' eyes blazed angrily at him, while Lily looked slightly worried. Dumbledore smiled, yet his eyes didn't twinkle like they normally did. It looked to Harry as if he were trying to suss him out. Did Dumbledore still suspect him? Noticing that Sirius and Remus weren't there, he guessed that they'd already gone to work. He shrugged, took Hermione's hand and led her outside.

"Where do you want to go?" Harry asked. 

"Anyway. I honestly wouldn't mind seeing Hogwarts again, but I don't think that would be such a good idea if Dumbledore suspects you" 

Harry's face saddened.

"I just want them to trust me …"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

That night, Harry awoke to hearing strange noises going on downstairs. Muffled voices could be heard and, what sounded like, a crash of glass could be heard. His eyes widened. It sounded like someone was breaking in! 

Hurriedly, he shook Hermione awake.

"Hermione … Hermione, wake up!" Harry whispered urgently. Hermione's eyes fluttered open.

"W-What is it?" she yawned. 

"Listen. It sounds like someone's breaking in" They both remained silent on hearing, what definitely sounded like, something smashing to the floor.

"How can Lily and James sleep through this? Do they have a sound-proofing charm on their bedroom or something?" Hermione whispered.

"Come on, let's go" Harry said, creeping over to the door "I don't have my wand, so I'll have to grab something and smash it over their heads or something. I'll think of something"

"Not so fast" Hermione said, handing him his wand "Lily gave it to me. Weird seeing as she doesn't trust you, but she does trust me, but there you have it" 

Harry smiled gratefully to her, but froze on hearing footsteps. It sounded like they were searching the house for something. Harry put a finger to his lips as he crept along the landing and slowly crept down the stairs. Hermione had to put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from breathing loudly. Harry's eyes widened on seeing three figures dressed in black, exiting the living room. Their hoods were up, so he couldn't see what they looked like.

"We'll have to search the bedrooms. Maybe we'll even kidnap Potter's wife, just to give him a scare" 

Harry suddenly felt his blood boil, these Death Eaters were looking for something, and they thought that kidnapping his mother would be funny? They weren't going to take her … not as long as he had something to do about it! As the Death Eaters approached the stairs, Harry immediately made his move.

"_Stupefy_!" It was if the Death Eaters had been expecting an attack and had, somehow, managed to dodge the attack. Hermione whipped out her wand as the Death Eaters did the same.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Hermione yelled. One of the Death Eaters grabbed a hold of her from behind and put his wand to her throat, but Harry threw himself at him. 

Their wands on the floor, forgotten, as Harry repeatedly punched the Death Eater, before picking him up and slamming him into the wall, making him cry out in pain, pulling his arms upwards behind his back, so that he couldn't move leaving Hermione to deal with the other two Death Eaters.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_" she whispered, making a vase levitate over one of the Death Eater's heads before removing the spell. It landed on the Death Eater's head with a sickening CRASH!

The last Death Eater was pretty easy for Hermione, seeing as she purposely dropped her wand on the floor and used one of the most amazing moves that Harry had ever seen. She grabbed a hold of the Death Eater's wand arm, twisted it around and behind his back, kicked him hard in the shins and pushed him roughly onto the floor. 

Harry's eyes blazed angrily as he turned the Death Eater that he had in his grip round to face him. He growled angrily as he whispered dangerously.

"Who are you and what were you sent here for? Go back to your _master_" he spat "and tell him that if he wants the Potter's, he'll have to kill me first!" 

The Death Eater that he had in his grip, somehow managed to reach up and pull back his hood. Harry gasped and immediately dropped the person whom he had in his grip. It was James! 

All anger and vengeance he had built up inside of him immediately disappeared and was replaced with fear. What was James doing? Bewildered, Hermione reached to the Death Eater, whom she had pinned to the ground and pulled off his hood. Her jaw dropped when she saw that it was Sirius! 

"W-What's going on here?" Harry asked nervously, his eyes darting to the last Death Eater. 

"It was a test" James replied, his face showing that he was extremely surprised at Harry's actions "And I honestly didn't think you'd fight" 

Harry scowled as his face darkened.

"And just what do you mean by _that_?" 

"Well" James flinched slightly and brought his hand up to caress a bruise that had appeared on his cheek where Harry had hit him "I didn't actually think you would fight _against_ us, and, even if you did, I must admit, I expected you to use the Unforgivables" Harry clenched his jaw from punching James again. So, it was all a test to see if he was a Death Eater or not?

"So, do you trust me now or not?" Harry asked. James' eyes showed nothing, but honesty as he nodded.

"Yes, I do. But one thing still puzzles me. Why did you say that I would have to kill you to get to myself and my wife?" he queried. Harry smirked at him.

"It's called '_doing the right thing'_" 

"Um … who's that over there?" Hermione whispered, pointing to the unconscious person slumped on the floor.

"Oh, that's Remus" Sirius told her. Hermione gasped and quickly hurried over to him, pulling back his hood, before muttering the _Enervate _spell.  

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly. Remus nodded and looked apprehensive on seeing Hermione glaring at them all "I can't _believe_ that you three would stoop so _low_ as to _pose_ as Death Eaters, just to see if Harry and I were good or bad people. I mean, _honestly_!" 

Sirius grinned sheepishly.

"Well, if you _must _know, it was all James' idea" Hermione rolled her eyes, while Harry glared at him. 

"I can say now that I trust you. Harry?" James questioned, extending his hand to Harry's, which at any other time, Harry would've gladly of taken it, but what he'd just had to go through, all that _anger _that had been coursing through him had come back … he couldn't _believe _that they'd do something so, so … _despicable_! 

"Harry?" Harry snapped out of his trance and shook his head slightly. 

"I'm sorry James. I can't" He told him, before running upstairs and slamming the bedroom door behind him, making Hermione chew on her lip. 

"Is there something wrong with-?" But Sirius didn't manage to finish his sentence as Hermione began hurling them with abuse.

"How could you three do something so _stupid_? Do you know what Harry's been through with Death Eaters? What Voldemort's Death Eater's had _done _to him? Do you realize what Harry _could've _done to you if he'd have had his wand on him? No, you probably don't!" 

James, Sirius and Remus were rather shocked and alarmed by Hermione's outburst as she ranted on and on about Harry.

"And now, you've gone and done _this_! It was bad enough that you guys didn't trust him when you first met him, but now? He won't accept your friendship because of your stupidity, even if it _was _just to be sure if he was a Death Eater or not, so I hope you're happy!" she snapped, before storming upstairs to join Harry. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Hey Hermione" Harry said, smiling weakly on seeing her "Man, when you get angry, you can go on for _hours_. That's one reason why I always try to stay on your good side" he teased. Hermione glared at him and smacked him playfully around the head. 

"I wonder what's going to happen now. Do you think my Dad hates me again?" Harry mused out loud. Hermione shook her head.

"I shouldn't think so. He'll probably tell Lily about what's happened, then they might try and talk to you … hopefully" Harry nodded. 

"I just can't believe they did that. I could've really hurt them"

"I know and I'm glad that you only used your hands. I don't think I needed to give you your wand back. You didn't really need it, did you?" she teased. Harry chuckled.

He stood up and made his way over to the wardrobe. On opening it, he gasped on seeing something that he'd seen in Dumbledore's and Snape's offices. He never knew his mum and dad had had one! 

"Harry, what is it?" 

"Lily and James have a Pensieve!" he whispered in awe as he picked it up and set it down on the table next to Hermione. 

"Maybe, you could put your memories in it?" Hermione suggested "It might clear your head for a bit"

Harry nodded in agreement. To be perfectly honest, his head did feel rather … crammed with memories. He needed to get rid of some of the disturbing memories. 

"Harry, why don't you just put _all_ of your memories into it? At least tonight you'll get a good nights' sleep" Hermione informed him. Harry nodded, smiled and did as he was told. Watching the silvery liquid simmer down into the Pensieve, he turned to Hermione.

"Let's get some sleep. I'm feeling really tired" As Hermione and Harry both climbed into bed, Hermione facing one way, Harry the other. Harry suddenly had the feeling that tonight would probably be one of the most peaceful nights of his life. 


	5. Harry's memories

Harry woke up the next morning, feeling as if he were walking on air. He felt so happy and, looking over to Hermione sleeping peacefully, he felt a balloon of happiness swelling up inside of him. He grinned as he gently poked her awake.

"Hermione … wake up. Its morning" Hermione's eyes slowly fluttered open as she yawned.

"Harry, what is it? I'm tired!" she moaned, burying her head with her pillow. 

"But Mione" he whined, putting on a pouty face "I was hoping to go for a nice long romantic walk with you. Well, actually, I was just hoping we could do something romantic. I'm in the mood for romance" 

As soon as this was said, he leapt out of bed and let loose with "I will always love you!" Hermione just watched him in shock. She'd never seen him look as happy and content as he did right now. She grinned evilly and threw a pillow at his face, but Harry, having amazing Quidditch reflexes, easily caught it and threw it back at her. She squealed when it smacked her. 

"Harry!" Harry laughed and pulled from his pocket a … tape recorder? 

"If you don't get up and come for a walk with me, I'll play this to James and Lily" Hermione raised an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"What is it?"

"It's you singing that song from "Love Actually". I can't quite remember the song, but I definitely remember it was something along the lines of 'All I want for Christmas is you'. Didn't you sing that for me at Christmas this year?" he questioned innocently. Hermione blushed bright red. He'd recorded it! This was blackmail! She was most definitely drunk when she'd sung that song! 

"Harry, don't you dare …" she threatened warningly, yet Harry paid no heed to Hermione's words as he dashed out of the room. Hermione ran after him, hot on his heels. Harry dashed into the lounge, where Hermione leapt on him and they both went flying to the ground. James, Lily, Remus and Sirius watched the pair fighting for the tape recorder; Hermione smacked him sharply round the head, making Harry yelp in pain.

"Give-me-that!" she screeched. Harry grinned.

"Go on Mione, dance for me one more time. How does it go again? All I want-"

"Shut _up_!" 

Suddenly, everyone had to cover their ears, when Harry belted out "I will always love you!" once again. Hermione shuddered on hearing her boyfriend's singing voice. He was _awful_!

"Let's go for a walk!" Harry yelled, leaping up and grabbing Hermione's hand in the process. Hermione groaned.

"I'm still in my pajamas"

"So?"

"_Harry,_ you're not suggesting that I go out like _this_, are you?" Hermione questioned, looking shocked. Harry smirked.

"What if I am?" 

"No!" 

"Fine, be that way. I don't need you" Harry joked, before storming out of the house. Seconds later, Hermione found herself following him, feeling that the tape recorder would be used if she didn't follow after him. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Well, he certainly seemed a lot happier than last night" James observed, holding back a smile "Terrible singing voice, I must say" 

"James!" A voice called from upstairs. James sighed and rolled his eyes to Sirius and Remus.

"Yeah Lils?" 

"I think they've been using our Pensieve! It's got a silvery liquid inside of it" James, Remus and Sirius all looked to each other, then scrambled up out of their seats and upstairs. As they all entered the room, they found themselves huffing and puffing for breath. Lily shook her head in amusement.  

"Whose thoughts are they?" James asked.

"I'm not really sure" Lily said, looking doubtful "But I'm thinking it might be Harry's. I mean, he _was _rather too cheerful this morning, if you understand my meaning" The Marauders looked to each other and nodded.

"Shall we?" Sirius asked. No one answered. It seemed that they were all unsure of what to do. They were intrigued to know about Harry, yet they didn't want to anger him. 

"I think we should" James spoke up "I mean, if he finds us, you can all blame it on me, I mean, he must dislike me already, after what happened last night" They all glanced to each other, nodded and plunged themselves head first into the Pensieve.

_The scenery was set at the zoo. Harry was looking at a snake and speaking to it. _

_"Can you hear me?" he asked, looking astonished. The snake nodded and Harry gasped. _

_"MUM! DAD! COME AND LOOK AT THIS! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT THIS SNAKE IS DOING!" __Dudley__ yelled, roughly shoving Harry aside. As soon as he did this, Harry's face contorted with anger, which was immediately replaced with surprise on seeing the glass on the cage disappear. Harry's jaw dropped when the snake slithered past him. _

"Okay, that's just weird. He only looks about ten or eleven" James commented.

_Vernon__ Dursley had Harry by the ear. _

_"What happened?" he roared. Harry winced slightly as his Uncle tightened his grip on Harry's ear._

_"I honestly don't know, one minute it was there, the next minute it wasn't, it was like magic!" _

_Vernon__ roughly pushed him into the cupboard and locked it. _

_"There's no such thing as magic!" he hissed, before storming off. _

Lily gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth.

"That's horrible!" 

_"POTTER!" __Vernon__ Dursley's voice could be heard. Harry's head shot up as he twitched nervously. What had he done wrong now? _

_"PACK YOUR THINGS! WE'RE GOING FAR AWAY! NOW BOY!" Harry quickly obliged and ran upstairs._

Remus raised an eyebrow and watched the scene with worry 

"Hold on, did you guys hear the bloke call Harry, Potter?" Sirius questioned. Before anyone could answer, the scenery changed …

_"Make a wish Harry" Harry murmured to himself as he closed his eyes, before a huge bang could be heard. The door was used with such force that it collapsed and Hagrid walked in._

_"Sorry 'bout that'!" _

_Hagrid sat down, while Harry, still shocked, shook his hand._

_"I-I'm sorry, but w-who are you?" he stammered. _

_Rubeus Hagrid" Hagrid went to tell him about Hogwarts and his parents._

_"Lily n James Potter. They were good folk. Yeh mum an' dad. Nicest people I ever met" _

Everyone froze on hearing this. 

"Lily and James …" 

"It could be another Lily and James" Sirius suggested, but one look at everyone else's faces told him otherwise.

"He's been telling the truth and we just laughed in his face" Lily said, looking both guilty and stunned.

_"Hi. I'm Ron Weasley" Ron said, extending his hand to Harry, which he took. Ron stared at him in awe "So it's true then? You really do have the-the-"_

_"The what?"___

_"Scar" Ron said in barely more than a whisper. Harry grinned as he pulled back his bangs to show a lightening shaped bolt of lightening on his forehead. _

_"Wicked!"__ Ron exclaimed._

James, Lily, Sirius and Remus stared at Harry's forehead in awe. 

How did he get _that?_" Lily asked. James shrugged.

_" … I mean, until then, I didn't even know about Hogwarts, my parents or Voldemort" Ron gasped. Harry looked confused._

_"You said You-Know-Who's name!" Ron cried. Harry flushed slightly._

_"I'm not trying to be brave or anything by saying the name. See, I've got a lot to learn. I bet I'm going to be the worst in class" Harry said gloomily. Ron assured him that he'd be fine._

_"So, what's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked. Harry blushed._

_"I-I don't know what it is" Ron clapped a hand to his forehead._

_"Sorry, I keep forgetting." And with that said, he launched into an explanation about it._

James chuckled as he watched Harry's face light up from hearing all about Quidditch.

"I still can't quite understand how he can be your son and also, how can you accept it when you've been so horrible to him?" Remus asked. But before anyone could answer, the scenery changed again.

_"You'll find that some wizarding families are better than others Potter, I can help you there" Malfoy said, extending his hand to Harry. Harry folded his arms over his chest definitely. _

_"I think I can choose the wrong sort for myself thanks" Malfoy coloured slightly, then spat at him. _

_"Fine, have it your way Potter, but you keep going the way you're going and you'll meet a sticky end too, just like your parents!" Harry and Ron both leapt to their feet as Harry glared daggers at him. _

_"Say that again Malfoy!" Harry yelled. Malfoy grinned._

_"Oh, he's going to fight us now, is he?" he taunted. Suddenly, Goyle fled from the compartment, screaming about rats, making Crabbe and Malfoy follow after him._

"Malfoy? That wouldn't happen to be Lucius Malfoy's son, would it?" Sirius asked, scowling slightly. 

"I swear this is some sort of prank" Remus muttered "I just can't quite believe it" 

_"Give it here Malfoy" Harry ordered, where Malfoy stood, holding Neville's Remembrall. Malfoy's eyes glittered maliciously._

_"No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How about up in a tree?" he asked, mounting his broom and taking off. Harry got ready to mount, but Hermione shrieked._

_"Harry, don't do it! You heard what Madam Hooch said-"_

_Yet Harry paid no heed to Hermione's words as he shot up into the air. _

_"Not so confident now that you don't have your friends with you" Harry smirked. Malfoy seemed to notice this as he grinned._

_"Have it your way then Potter, catch!" and with that, he threw it up high into the air. Harry chased after it and caught it, almost crashing into McGonagall's office in the process. As he landed, McGonagall appeared._

_"Potter, follow me!" _

"Oh no! He's not about to be expelled, is he?" Lily asked worriedly.

_"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I've found you a Seeker" Wood smiled. McGonagall turned to Harry._

_"Your father would've been proud Harry. James was an excellent Quidditch player himself" _

James' jaw dropped.

"He made the Quidditch team in his first year?" he questioned weakly. 

**_Okay, I can't be bothered to do the rest of first and second year, but they've seen it all. Including Harry's ill treatment with the Dursley's. (Third year!)_**

_On the Hogwarts Express and in a compartment, in this one though, there was only one and that was Professor Lupin, fast asleep. Harry, Ron and Hermione quietly sat down and started whispering so as not to wake him up. _

_"Who d'ya reckon he is?" Ron hissed. _

_"Professor R. J. Lupin" Hermione whispered at once._

Everyone's jaw dropped as realization hit them that this was Remus.

"Unbelievable!" Lily whispered, looking astonished.

_"How d'you know that?" Ron asked, looking amazed. Hermione rolled her eyes._

_"It's on his briefcase" _

_After a while of talking, the witch with the trolley appeared and Hermione cautiously approached Professor Lupin._

_"Er-Professor?" she said "Excuse me-Professor?" _

_He didn't move._

_"Don't worry dear, if he's hungry when he wakes, I'll be up front with the driver" _

_"I suppose he is asleep, isn't he?" said Ron quietly as the witch left the compartment "I mean, he hasn't died, has he?"_

Sirius and James both sniggered madly at this comment, making Remus glare angrily at them. 

"I'm betting it was a full moon the night before, that's why I'm probably so tired, well, if that is me"

_Suddenly, the scene changed and now it's in the staff room where about 20 students are standing there, listening to Professor Lupin. Everyone immediately became interested and watched what was going on. _

_"The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind, you see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter" _

_"Neville, what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?" Lupin asked._

_Neville's lips opened and shut, but no words came out. _

_"Sorry Neville didn't catch that" said Professor Lupin cheerfully._

_In barely more than a whisper, Neville squeaked out._

_"Professor Snape" _

Everyone tensed and stared at the boy in amazement, before what he'd said, sunk in. One was: Snivellus is a teacher and two: Snape's _scary?!_ The thought itself was so crazy, it was hilarious!

_"Right, on the count of three Neville, one . . . two . . . three-NOW!"_

_Out of the wardrobe stepped Professor Snape, hook-nosed and menacing, Neville backed away, a look of utter terror on his face and squeaking._

_"R-r-riddikulus!"_

_There was a noise like a crack of a whip and Snape was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a huge crimson handbag from his hand. Everyone burst out laughing.__It went around the room until it came to Harry's turn, but Lupin hurried forward._

_"Here!" In the air hung a silvery white orb, Lupin said "Riddikulus" and it disappeared. Everyone burst into applause. _

_"Well done all of you, five points to each Gryffindor who tackled the Boggart, ten to Neville because he did it twice and five each to Harry and Hermione"_

_"But- I didn't do anything!" _

_"You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of the class Harry" _

Lily and James both looked confused.

"Why would he stop Harry from facing the Boggart?" James queried. 

_Now, half-way along the third-floor corridor, Harry turned to see Fred and George peering out at him from behind a statue of a humpback, one eyed witch. Harry questioned them about not being in Hogsmeade. _

_"Early Christmas present for you Harry" George said. _

_"You're winding me up" said Harry, looking at the ragged piece of old parchment._

_"Oh, are we?" said George.  He took out his wand, touched the parchment lightly and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"_

The Marauders jaws dropped.

"There's no doubt about it. This guy's from the future. He couldn't have known about the Marauders map otherwise!" Sirius cried. 

"But the question is: how did he arrive in the past?" Lily stated.

_"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs" sighed George, patting the heading of the map "We owe them so much"_

_"Noble men working tirelessly to help a new generation of law-breakers" said Fred solemnly. _

Sirius, James and Remus all burst out laughing, while Lily groaned.

_The scenery changed to Harry standing in front of Snape in Snape's office. Snape had a strange glint in his eye._

"Is that _Snivellus_?!" Sirius cried, looking gleeful. 

"Still hasn't discovered shampoo" James muttered, earning a sharp smack to the head from Lily.

_"How extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter" Snape said, his eyes glinting "He, too, was exceedingly arrogant. A small amount of talent on the Quidditch pitch made him think he was a cut above the rest of us, too. Strutting around the place with his friends and admirers . . . the resemblance between you is uncanny"_

Everyone gasped, while Lily looked absolutely horrified. 

"I can't _believe _he's slagging you off in front of Harry!"

"He's trying to get a rise out of him so he can probably try and expel him!" James growled. 

**_"_**_My dad didn't *strut*" said Harry, before he could stop himself "and nor do I" _

_"Your father didn't set much in store for rules, either; rules were for lesser mortals, not Quidditch cup-winners. His head was so swollen –"_

_"SHUT UP!" _

_"Turn out your pockets Potter!" he spat suddenly. _

_Harry didn't move._

_"Turn out your pockets, or we go straight to the Headmaster! Pull them out Potter!" _Lily gasped, looking terrified.

_As Snape discovered the Marauders map and tried to reveal what it held, he found that it insulted him. Ordering Lupin into his office, who merely brushed it off as a harmless piece of parchment, yet his eyes showed something else._

_"I don't want to hear any explanations" said Lupin shortly as they exited Snape's office. He lowered his voice. "I happen to know that this map was confiscated many years ago. I don't want to know how it fell into your possession. I am, however, *astounded* that you didn't hand it in. Particularly after what happened the last time a student left information about the castle lying around. And I can't let you have it back Harry" _

_"Why did Snape think I'd got it from the manufacturers?" questioned Harry._

_"Because . . ." Lupin hesitated "because the mapmakers would have wanted to lure you out of school. They'd think it extremely entertaining" _

Yeah, we probably would have done!" Sirius said with a bark-like laugh.

_The scenery changed and this time, it was in the Shrieking _Shack. Harry was standing there, looking from Sirius, who was on the floor to Lupin, who was standing, looking around. Ron was lying on the bed, while Hermione was cowering in a corner. 

"Professor Lupin" Harry interrupted loudly "what's going-?" 

But, he never finished his question, because what he saw made his voice die in his throat. Lupin was lowering his wand. Next he had walked over to Sirius, seized his hand and pulled him to his feet, then embraced him like a brother. Harry's jaw dropped.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione screamed. Lupin let go of Sirius as he turned to Hermione, who was pointing at Lupin, wild-eyed. 

"You – you –" 

"Hermione-"

"-you and him-"

"Hermione, calm down-"

"I didn't tell anyone!" Hermione shrieked. "I've been covering up for you-"

"Hermione, listen to me please!" Lupin shouted "I can explain-" 

"What the hell is going on here?" Sirius said, looking completely lost. James shrugged, while Remus was trying his hardest to figure out why Harry was so against Remus helping Sirius.

_"Please . . . let me explain . . ."_

_"NO! Harry, don't trust him! He's been helping Black get into the castle! He wants you dead too- He's a werewolf!"_

"Hold on, what does he mean by 'he wants you dead too'?" Lily questioned, looking confused. Sirius went pale.

"You got me, but this is really starting to worry me. I was on the floor and Harry had his wand at me, and Hermione said that Moony wanted Harry dead too. I think there's been some sort of mistake"

_After talking and a lot of Lupin's pacing, he stopped and asked Ron._

_"Do you think I could have a look at that rat?" he asked._

_"What?" said Ron "What's *Scabbers* got to do with anything?"_

_"Everything" said Lupin "Could I see him please?" Lupin walked over to Ron and stared at the rat. _

_"What?" Ron questioned again "What's my *rat* got to do with anything?"_

_"That's not a rat" croaked Sirius suddenly._

_"What d'you mean- of course, he's a rat –" _

_"No, he's not" said Lupin quietly "He's a wizard"_

_"An Animagus" said Sirius "by the name of Peter Pettigrew" _

_(Blah blah blah, onto where Scabbers is now Peter and the secret's revealed that he's been working for Voldemort a year before Lily and James died.) _

_You should have realized" said Lupin quietly "If Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Goodbye Peter" _

_"NO!" Harry yelled, running forward, placing himself in front of Pettigrew. _

_"You can't kill him! You can't!" _

_"Harry, this piece of vermin would have seen you die too without turning a hair. His own stinking skin meant more to him than your family"_

_"I know, but he can go to Azkaban, we'll hand him over to the Dementors, just don't kill him" _

_"Harry!" gasped Pettigrew "Thank you – it's more than I deserve – thank you" _

_"Get off me!" Harry spat "I'm not doing this for you! I'm doing it because I don't reckon my dad would've wanted his best friends to become killers – just for you!" _

_While walking back to Hogwarts, Sirius and Harry were talking._

_"Well, I don't think anyone's told you, but I'm your godfather" _

_"Yeah, I knew that"_

_"I'll understand of course, but, well, think about it. Once my name's cleared, if you wanted a . . . a different home . . ." _

_"What – live with you?" he said, accidentally, cracking his head on a bit of rock from the ceiling. _

_"Of course, I thought you wouldn't want to" said Sirius quickly "I understand, I just thought that I'd-" _

_"Are you mad? Of course I want to leave the Dursley's! Have you got a house? When can I move in?" Harry asked, looking excited._

_Sirius turned around to stare at him._

_"You want to? You mean it?"_

_"Yeah, I mean it!" _

_Sirius' gaunt face broke into the first true smile Harry had seen upon it. _

_Suddenly, their party was bathed in moonlight. Sirius froze and flung an arm out to stop Harry and Hermione. Harry could see Lupin's silhouette. He had gone rigid, then his limbs began to shake. _

_"Oh my –" Hermione gasped "He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!" _

_"Run!" whispered Sirius "Run now!" _

_Harry made to leap forward to get to Ron, but Sirius stopped him. _

_"Leave it to me – RUN!" Sirius shouted. Immediately, Sirius transformed and bounded forwards, he seized the werewolf around the neck and pulled it backwards away from Ron and Pettigrew. Harry stood transfixed at the sight before him until he heard a scream. Pettigrew had dived for Lupin's wand. There was a bang and a burst of light – and Ron lay motionless on the ground. _

_"Expelliarmus!"__ Harry yelled "Stay where you are!" But it was too late, Pettigrew had transformed. _

_"Sirius, he's gone, Pettigrew transformed . . ." as soon as this was said, the scenery changed again. _

"Well … at least Padfoot stopped me from attacking everyone" Meanwhile, Sirius was seething.

"I'll kill him! I'll kill that rat!" he spat, looking murderous. 

"Not if I kill him first!" James told him. 

_This time, it was in Harry's fourth year, Professor Moody was standing at the front of the class, Harry sitting in between Ron and Hermione._

_"So . . . do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?" Moody questioned. Several hands rose tentatively into the air, including Ron's and Hermione's. Moody pointed to Ron._

_"Er – my dad told me about one . . . is it called the Imperius curse, or something?"_

_"Ah yes" said Moody with a small smile "Your father *would* know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius curse" _

_Moody got heavily to his feet, opened his desk drawer and took out a glass jar. Inside it were three large black spiders scuttling around. Ron shuddered. Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders and held it in the palm of his hand._

_"Imperio" Moody jerked his wand and made the spider do a tap dance. Everyone burst out laughing. _

_"Think its funny, do you? You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?" Everyone's laughter died almost instantly._

_Moody put the spider back into the jar and pulled out another one. He then turned to Neville. _

_"There's one – the Cruciatus curse" Neville said in a small voice. _

_"You're name's Longbottom?" Moody asked. Neville nodded nervously. Moody muttered "Engorgio", then raised his wand again and muttered "Crucio!" _

_At once, the spider began to twitch horribly; Moody didn't remove his wand until he heard a voice shout._

_"Stop it!" Hermione said shrilly. Harry looked at her and noticed that she was looking at Neville. Harry noticed that Neville's hands were clenched upon the desk in front of him, his knuckles white and his eyes wide and horrified. _

_He took the curse off and put the spider back into the jar, pulling the last spider out._

_"Does anyone know any others?" Moody asked. Hermione's hand shook as she raised it in the air. Moody looked at her. _

_"Avada Kedavra?" she whispered. Several people looked at her uneasily. _

_"Ah yes, the last and the worst, Avada Kedavra . . . the killing curse" _

_Everyone's eyes widened in horror._

_"He's not actually going to-"_

_"Avada Kedavra!" Moody roared. There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound and the spider lay there, dead. Several girls' stifled cries, while Moody swept the dead spider off of his desk. _

_"Not nice" he said calmly "Not pleasant and there's no counter curse, there's no blocking it. Only one person has ever survived it and he's sitting right in front of me" Almost everyone's eyes fell onto Harry, who just looked at the blackboard. _

"Oh my god. No wonder everyone knows who he is. I wondered why people called him the boy-who-lived. He survived the Killing curse!" 

_"Kill the spare!" There was a swishing noise and a second voice which screeched the words to the night "Avada Kedavra!" A blast of green light blazed Harry's eyelids and he heard something heavy fall to the ground. Lily and Ginny both screamed, while everyone else went pale. Harry opened his eyes to see Cedric on the ground beside him, dead. _

_The cloaked man was now conjuring cords around Harry, tying him from neck to ankles. He struggled and the man hit him – hit him with a hand that had a finger missing. It was Wormtail._

_"You!" he gasped. _

_(VOLDEMORT HAS RISEN AND IS NOW GOING TO DUEL HARRY!)_

_"Now untie him Wormtail, and give him back his wand" _

_"Now bow . . . bow to death Harry" _

_"I said bow!" As though an invisible hand was ruthlessly pulling him forwards and the Death Eaters laughed harder than ever._

_"Very good" said Voldemort softly "And now, you face me like a man . . .  straight backed and proud, the way your father died . . ." _

James paled considerably and actually looked like he was going to be sick.

_Lupin held out his hand and shook Harry's. _

_"So, are we leaving soon?" _

_"Almost at once" Lupin told him "we're just waiting for the signal" _

_"Where are we going? The Burrow?"_

_"Not the Burrow, no.__ Too risky. We've set up Headquarters somewhere undetectable" Lupin looked to everyone and started introducing everyone to Harry. _

_"This is Alastor Moody" Harry shifted around uncomfortably, while nodding._

_"And this is Nymphadora –" _

_"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus!" said the young witch with a shudder "It's Tonks!" _

_"Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be known by her surname only" finished Lupin._

Sirius sniggered. 

"The amount of times I teased her by called her Nymphadora!" Lily rolled her eyes in exasperation.

_"Fred – George – NO!__ JUST CARRY THEM!" A knife went flying merely missing Sirius' hand by inches. _

_"Sorry, we were just trying to save ourselves some time. Sorry Sirius, mate – didn't mean to – "_

_Harry and Sirius were both laughing._

_ "Stupid, the both of you!" Mrs. Weasley fumed. Harry grinned, while the Weasley twins' winked at him. Sirius and Harry both gave each other a high five, before Sirius ruffled Harry's hair in an affectionate way._

Sirius laughed. 

"He reminds me of you Prongs."

"That's what worries me" Lily muttered. 

_This time, Harry's in Snape's office and he plunges himself head-first into Snape's memory in fifth year. _

Everyone watched on in horror.

"He must think that I forced you into a relationship or something after seeing that. It's not exactly an encouraging thing to see, especially when you're saying that I make you sick" James said, turning to Lily, who was looking like she was going to cry.

"I wish he hadn't have seen that!"

_Now the scene shows the Department of Mysteries. Dumbledore had just shown up and Harry turned to see Sirius and Bellatrix dueling. Sirius could be seen laughing._

_"Is that the best you can do?" he questioned as a shot of red light hit him square in the chest. His eyes widened and his laughter died slightly as he fell backwards. _

Lily screamed, while James gasped in horror. Sirius had now gone extremely pale, while Remus had clenched his fists so tightly together, they were beginning to bleed. 

_Harry's eyes widened in fear as he ran forward, but Lupin held him back._

_"No, Harry."_

_"Let go of me! I've got to save him! SIRIUS!" He bellowed "SIRIUS!"_

_"It's no use Harry" Lupin said, his voice cracking "He's gone!"_

_"No, he can't be. SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, allowing Lupin to drag him away, but his anger was renewed when he saw Bellatrix. _

_"SHE KILLED SIRIUS! SHE KILLED HIM! I'LL KILL HER!" He roared, breaking out of Lupin's grip and running after her. Bellatrix taunted him and Harry lost his temper._

_"Crucio!" _

"I see that you lot are all having fun" A voice whispered behind them. It sounded as if it was trying its hardest not to cry. They all whirled around, their eyes widening in fear on seeing Harry and Hermione. Harry had gone bright red, tears cascading down his face, while Hermione's bottom lip was trembling. 

James gulped slightly on seeing the look on Harry's face. Behind the sadness and … guilt? He was absolutely seething! 

**I am extremely sorry, but i am no longer allowed on FF.Net. My G.C.S.E's are coming up next year and i really need to study. Therefore, I am unable to continue on with my stories. *sob* (Blame it on the parents!) Sorry to all. I REALLY am. Plz forgive me! ******


	6. Accepting Harry

James gulped slightly and stepped forward.

"Harry, I-"

Yet Harry didn't seem to be listening as he watched the next memory, his face contorting with anger, while the tears continued to stream down his face even faster. Hermione gripped his hand tightly and reassuringly, which Harry returned reluctantly. 

_"On the contrary … the fact that you can feel pain like this is your greatest strength" _

_"My greatest strength, is it?" said Harry, his voice shaking as he stared out at the Quidditch stadium, no longer seeing it "You haven't got a clue … you don't know …" _

_"What don't I know?" asked Dumbledore calmly._

_"I don't want to talk about it, all right?" _

_"Harry, suffering like this proves you are still a man! This pain is part of being human-"_

_"THEN-I-DON'T-WANT-TO-BE-HUMAN!" Harry roared, and he seized the delicate silver instrument from the spindle-legged table beside him and flung it across the room; it shattered into a hundred tiny pieces against the wall. _

_"I DON'T CARE!" Harry yelled at him, snatching up a lunascope and throwing it into the fireplace "I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I'VE SEEN ENOUGH! I WANT OUT, I WANT IT TO END, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE-" _

_"You do care" said Dumbledore quietly "You care so much that you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it" _

_"I-DON'T!"_

_"Oh yes, you do" said Dumbledore, calmly "You have now lost your mother, your father and the closest thing to a parent you have ever known. Of course you care" Harry, who was shaking with anger, strode over to the door and wrenched at it. But it wouldn't open. _

_"Let me out" Harry said, anger evident in his voice. _

_"No" said Dumbledore simply._

_"If you don't-if you keep me here-if you don't let me-"_

_"By all means continue destroying my possessions, I daresay, I have too many" _

_"Let me out!" Harry repeated. _

_"Not until I have had my say" _

_"Do you-do you think I want to-do you think I give a-I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'VE GOT TO SAY!" Harry roared "I don't want to hear anything that you've got to say!"_

_"You will" said Dumbledore steadily "Because you are not nearly as angry with me as you should be. If you are to attack me, as I know you are close to doing, I would like to have thoroughly earned it" _

_"What are you talking-?"_

_"It is _my _fault that Sirius died" said Dumbledore clearly. _

Hermione gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth as her eyes welled up with unshed tears. Now she understood why Harry could never look at Dumbledore without glaring at him first. This was the reason why. Harry's jaw was clenched as he noticed that James, Lily, Sirius and Remus were looking worriedly to him. 

"I'm fine" Harry said in a voice, which clearly sounded like he wasn't fine. Harry shut his eyes and thought of something … anything other than what Dumbledore had told him and, luckily, it worked. It was the summer after Sirius had died and he was staying at Hermione's.

_Harry?" Harry just looked at the fireplace, his eyes red and puffy. Hermione looked worriedly to him and sat down next to him._

_"Talk to me" she said softly "Say something … anything" _

_"I hate Lestrange" he croaked out "She'll pay. I'll kill her" Hermione's eyes widened in alarm. _

_"Harry, you've got to stop this!" she cried, grabbing his arm "You can't let your want for revenge take over you like it is! Don't let it-"_

_"Don't let it what exactly?" Harry questioned, glaring coldly at her. _

_"You've completely forgotten about the Weasley's and __I.__ You still have us. Even Professor Lupin. He must be going through the same pain as you!"  Harry hung his head in shame._

_"I sent him a letter apologizing" he informed her._

_"Apologizing for what?" Hermione asked, looking confused._

_"For Sirius' death. If it wasn't for me … my stupidity and my need to prove myself a hero as always, Sirius would …" but his sentence was brought to an abrupt halt when Hermione slapped him hard around the face._

_"Don't you dare blame yourself for Sirius' death!" she shrieked "If he hadn't have been careless and underestimated-" She suddenly shut up and shrank in her chair when Harry rounded on her._

_"SHUT UP!" He roared "DON'T YOU DARE BLAME SIRIUS!"_

_"Harry, you won't hear a bad word against him-"_

_"DAMN RIGHT I WON'T! HE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE!" Hermione glared daggers at Harry._

_"If you don't calm down, then I'll ask the Weasley's to look after you instead"_

_"You do that then" Harry yelled aggressively, before sitting down and folding his arms over his chest. Hermione sighed._

_"Harry, we're all worried about you" _

_"Leave me alone"_

_"What will you do if I don't, huh?" Harry seemed to snap as he stood up and pushed Hermione roughly to the floor. _

_"I said, LEAVE-ME-ALONE!" He screamed. At that point, Hermione burst into tears and buried her face into her hands. Harry suddenly felt guilty as he sat down beside her and pulled her into a hug._

_"Sorry" he muttered "I didn't mean it" Hermione sniffed and reluctantly pulled him into a hug. _

Hermione smiled as she pulled Harry into a hug, which he returned almost instantly. 

_"Right … this is dedicated to Sirius Black!" Ginny Weasley yelled out. It was a talent show at Hogwarts and Ginny was going to sing, while Neville was to play the drums. She was going to sing "All I want for Christmas is you". _

_Little did anyone in the entire school know was that Harry and Hermione were behind the curtains and they were getting closer and closer to each other as the song came to a close. The curtains were pulled back showing a sign saying For Sirius Black. Underneath this sign was Hermione and Harry snogging. _

Sirius burst out laughing, while James sniggered. Hermione blushed, while Harry snorted with laughter at the looks of shock on their faces.

_"Okay, it looks like our secret relationship didn't end up being as secret as we hoped" Harry said, looking embarrassed. Hermione smiled as she wrapped her arms round Harry's neck._

"That was just brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed, forgetting about his death to see James' son snogging a girl in front of the entire school.

_"You know something, Potter? Your godfather was a pretty pathetic wizard" Malfoy hissed maliciously. Harry clenched his fists to stop himself from attacking Malfoy. _

_"Not as pathetic as your father, Malfoy" Harry stated._

_"But I mean" Malfoy went on, completely ignoring Harry's statement "He was pretty careless, wasn't he? Then again, he met the same fate as your father and mudblood mother. He had it coming to him anyway." Harry snapped as he lunged at Malfoy. He was so strong that he had to be restrained by Neville, Ron, Seamus and Dean. Hermione's eyes widened in alarm as she put her hand on Harry's shoulder, but Harry, thinking it was someone else trying to stop him, turned around and punched her so hard in the face that she fell to the floor. _

Harry buried his face in his hands as Hermione wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

"I forgave you for that" she whispered. 

_"Harry?" McGonagall said softly, walking up to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. Harry just stared at the place where Hermione had fallen, the look of shock and hurt on her face, he'd never forget it. As the tears began to stream down his face, everyone stared at him in awe, some in amusement. He looked like a little lost boy. _

_"Harry, come on, you're going to come with me to my office, okay?" McGonagall said slowly as if she were talking to a five-year old. Lupin turned around and looked to everyone warningly._

_"Alright, there's nothing to see here. Show's over!" he said sternly. Reluctantly, everyone went back to what they were talking about._

"I'm still really sorry" Harry whispered. 

_"I hit her" Harry croaked out, staring ahead out of the window. McGonagall nodded._

_"Yes Harry, you did"_

_"She hates me now" _

_"You don't know that"_

_"I saw the look on her face. She hates me" Harry said monotonously. _

_"Come on. Maybe if you got some sleep, you might feel better in the morning" As McGonagall left Harry in her office, Harry just continued to stare out of the window, his eyes hollow._

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

As they exited the Pensieve, Lily, James, Sirius and Remus were still reeling from what they'd seen.

"As you can probably tell, I forgave him" Hermione said, smiling slightly. 

"I'll never forgive myself for what I did to you back then" Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Harry, it was a mistake. You didn't know that it was me" 

"Still …"

"Stop fretting about it. It's happened and I've forgiven you" Harry merely shrugged. As Lily, James, Remus and Sirius seated themselves in the living room, James was the first to speak up.

"So, you were telling the truth" It was more of a statement than a question "You really are mine and Lily's son" Harry nodded.

"You've definitely got your father's temper" Lily said weakly. Harry didn't smile, yet he nodded. 

"Did Peter really betray us?" Remus asked in a strange voice. Harry nodded wearily. 

"It would explain why you avoided him the first night you arrived" Sirius said. 

"I hate him" 

"We should tell Dumbledore about what we've seen. Also, the fact that Harry is definitely _not _a Death Eater" James told them. 

"Harry?" Hermione said, looking worriedly to her boyfriend. Harry shot her a reassuring look.

"Don't worry. I'm fine" 

"I know this is going to sound really weird, but I miss Ron" Hermione told him. Harry's face was one of surprise. 

"You _miss _him? How odd. You and him fight like cat and dog … literally!" Hermione smacked him playfully round the head. James snorted with laughter.

"That may be so, but-"

"Wait a minute! Is there something going on between you two?" Harry questioned suspiciously. Sirius looked amusedly between the couple. Harry reminded him so much of James. Hermione rolled her eyes and giggled slightly. 

"What on _earth _gives you the idea that there's something going on between us?"

"You're both prefects for a start"

"So?" 

"Well, that means that you two are together most of the time … without me" Hermione grinned at him. 

"Do I detect some jealousy Mr. Potter?" she asked jokingly. Harry blushed.

"No" 

"Personally, I know I sound mean, but I honestly think that you should've been made a prefect, not Ron" Harry groaned on hearing this. Remus' lips tugged into a small smile.

"Ron's been saying the same thing to me all year! I wasn't made one, so deal with it! He actually tried to give me the badge when he received it, but I didn't take it. He was made a prefect, not me. Dumbledore and McGonagall had their reasons for not choosing me" 

"You and him are so loyal to each other" James and Sirius glanced to each other; Ron and Harry sounded like Prongs and Padfoot. 

"We're best mates, what do you expect?" Harry questioned defensively. 

"Alright, alright, I was just saying" Hermione replied. 

"So Harry" James said, staring at his son with a smile on his face "Maybe you and I could play Quidditch sometime?" Harry's face was one of surprise. 

"You accept that I'm your son?" he questioned incredulously. James nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, surveying Harry with a proud smile on his face.

"It's taken a while, but yeah, I accept it. I know that your memories are real. Padfoot, Moony and I can give you a game of Quidditch, then you can do something with your mum. Go for an ice-cream or something" Both James' and Lily's eyes were shining with unshed tears. They'd accepted that Harry was their son. When James spoke again, his voice shook with emotion.

"I'm really sorry for not trusting and believing you when you first arrived. Is there any way that I can make it up to you?" 

Harry nodded and smiled. 

"How about, will you be my dad?" James' face broke into a wide smile. Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from crying at the happy scene in front of her between son and parents. 

"You got it … son" 


	7. Having memories wiped

_I decided to write an alternate chapter for 7, seeing as I thought it didn't sound right. I thought that it was a bit silly and I want this to be a serious fic. Plz tell me whether I should carry on with what it was before or if I should carry on with this one instead. My only problem is I have lost my notes to this story, so I'm just going to have to go with the flow. Plz, comments would be much appreciated on where I should go from here. Thanks a lot._

_Ice Queen11_

The next morning, Harry and Hermione awoke to yelling.

"Hurry up! Get ready, we're going to Hogwarts! There's a reunion there and we want you to come!" James told them. Harry groaned.

"People are gonna get suspicious" he moaned.

"So, what? I want you to meet my friends, although, I reckon you probably already know who they are" Harry merely groaned again.

"Do we have to?"

Hermione smacked him hard around the head. Harry yelped in pain.

"We'd love to come, James. Ignore Harry, he's just not an early riser these days" Hermione apologized. James stared at them in amusement; he was reminded rather strongly of himself and Lily.

"Alright, we're going in an hour. Be ready" he told them and left the room, trying hard to suppress laughter as Harry was smacked around the head again.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

As James, Lily, Harry and Hermione arrived at Hogwarts by Floo Powder; they were greeted by McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"I see what you mean, Albus. The boy is uncannily like his father, except he has his mother's eyes" she stated, her eyes traveling to the scar on his forehead. Harry rolled his eyes and glanced to Hermione, who looked amused. The amount of times that people had done exactly the same thing as McGonagall was doing right now, was getting extremely annoying.

"Yes, yes, I've heard it plenty of times before, Professor" Harry told her, sounding irritated. McGonagall looked apologetic.

"Sorry. What's your name then, Mr. Potter?" she questioned.

"Harry. Harry James Potter" he told them. Amusement flickered against both Professors' faces. Hermione giggled and wrapped her arms around Harry's.

"Oh, this is Hermione Granger. She's the smartest witch in our year and a great asset to a team of myself, my best male friend and her. We seem to have a knack of getting into trouble and heading off to danger" he informed them. Sirius and Remus, by this time, had arrived and were smiling and chatting rather pleasantly with James and Lily. The next thing that happened was too quick for anyone to comprehend. Peter flooed in, Harry took one look at him, whipped out his wand and muttered a spell that made him go flying into a wall, then Harry had tried to attack him, but Hermione had grabbed the back of his robes.

"Harry, NO!"

"LET-ME-GO!" Harry yelled, his eyes ablaze and his teeth gritted together. Peter shakily got to his feet, squeaked and hid behind Sirius, who merely stepped away from him.

"Pete, it's about time you started fighting your own battles, mate" he said coldly. Peter's eyes widened as he turned to Harry. Dumbledore, who seemed to notice that something bad was going to happen soon, intervened.

"Harry, stop" he commanded, but Harry paid no heed to the Headmaster's words. Eventually, Dumbledore had to cast a spell at Harry to prevent him from doing any damage.

"What did you stun him for?!" Hermione cried, looking outraged.

"It was the best thing to do" Dumbledore stated calmly.

"Oh, right Professor" Hermione said sarcastically "That was a really smart move, seeing as you're trying to gain his trust in our time and you've just hexed him!" she snapped. Dumbledore merely averted his gaze to Peter.

"Mr. Pettigrew, are you alright?"

Peter nodded and quickly left the room, not wanting to be near Harry. Sirius snorted with laughter, but stopped on receiving a glare from Remus.

"So, shall we make our way to the Great Hall for our reunion?" McGonagall asked, quickly stepping forward and muttering the counter-curse for the stunning spell. Harry immediately looked around, stood up and glared at Dumbledore.

"Let's go" James cut in quickly and together, they made their way to the Great Hall.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

James grinned on seeing Snape, not too far away from where they were standing. He made to move towards him, but Lily grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"I don't think so" she replied coldly.

"_Blimey_" Harry gasped, looking amazed "Is that _Lucius Malfoy_?" he queried. Sirius nodded, a scowl forming on his features.

"I really don't like him"

"Neither do we" Hermione added "His son is the spitting image of him, which is kinda scary"

"And they're both evil bastards who suck up to Voldemort" Harry added furiously, his face contorting into rage. Lily and James glanced to each other worriedly.

"Harry-?" Lily started.

"I'm fine" he cut in quickly "I'm just … a bit upset at the moment, that's all. Really" he told them; when they weren't looking all too convinced.

"If you say so …" Lily trailed off, still looking unsure. Suddenly, Harry's eyes narrowed and a growl formed in his throat.

"Harry?" Hermione questioned, looking worried.

"_Lestrange_" he breathed, looking murderous and with that said, he made a move towards Bellatrix, taking his wand out of his pocket, whilst doing so. Hermione and Lily both grabbed a hold of him to stop him from doing something stupid, but Harry was too strong for them. Hermione whimpered slightly. Whenever Harry saw any of the Death Eaters, especially Bellatrix, he just lost it.

"Harry, d-don't!" she whispered, her eyes fearful, but Harry paid no heed to her words as he neared Sirius' murderer.

Hermione quickly turned back to James, Sirius and Remus in panic.

"Do _something_!" she cried. James however, was looking interested.

"I want to see how he duels"

"_What?_ Harry could be killed!"

"Not in Hogwarts, he won't be. Dumbledore's around. It's not possible" Sirius told her, trying to comfort her.

"_Bellatrix Lestrange" _Harry hissed. Bellatrix whirled around and came face-to-face with Harry.

"What do you want, Potter?" she snapped.

"A duel" he replied, not taking his eyes off his prey. He was going to make her pay. Bellatrix looked amused.

"A duel?"

"Yes, a duel! Are you that thick that you don't know what one is?" he taunted. Bellatrix flushed, looking outraged.

"Yes, I do, Potter! Alright, I accept" Harry's lip curled. Now, he was going to avenge Sirius' death. Hermione watched fearfully as people at the reunion made a circle, whilst watching Harry and Bellatrix. They probably all thought he was James, which could be amusing.

Bellatrix suddenly brandished her wand.

"_Stupefy!_" she hissed. Harry merely smirked as he dodged out of the way easily. Bellatrix blanched slightly, looking shocked; she'd never known anyone to be that quick at dodging spells before.

_"Petrificus Totalus!" _Harry cried, a dangerous glint forming in his eye. Bellatrix ducked as the spell just ruffled her hair slightly. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she sneered evilly.

_"Crucio!"_ Harry cried out in pain as he failed to dodge the spell. An audible gasp rang out throughout the Great Hall, before they heard Hermione scream.

"_NO_!" She ran forward, her wand aimed straight at Bellatrix.

_"Expelliarmus!" _She bellowed. Bellatrix was thrown across the room as Hermione caught her wand. She quickly ran over to Harry, who was lying motionless on the floor.

"Is he alright?" Lily asked worriedly as she knelt down next to her son.

"I-I'm not sure" she whispered. Suddenly, a white light engulfed the entire Great Hall. Hermione blinked a few times. What had just happened?

"Who are you?" Lily questioned, looking straight at Hermione, her eyes showing confusion "I've never seen you here before" Hermione paled. What was going on?

"I-I'm Hermione." She stammered.

"Hermione? Hermione who?" Hermione felt like she was going to faint. Harry, who was still unconscious, was in a dream …

_"Harry, this is Professor Dumbledore, I know you can hear me and it is times like these when I'm glad you haven't mastered Occulemncy. I need to tell you that it is I who have cast the memory charm to make everyone in the past forget who you are. They _mustn't _know what happens in the future. Do you understand me, Harry? Until we find a way for you and __Miss.__ Granger to get back to the future, you must use a fake name. Tell __Miss.__ Granger the same thing I have told you. This is the first and last time I can manage something as powerful as what I just conjured. You may stay with your parents. You may get to know them, but do _not _tell them who you are! The future depends on you, Harry, and letting something about the future slip is extremely dangerous. You mustn't be so careless as to leave your memories about! Harry, you have been warned!_

Harry awoke to find Hermione watching him, looking extremely pale.

"Are you alright?" she murmured. Harry nodded.

"I need to speak to you somewhere private" he muttered. Hermione nodded, hoisted him up and helped him out of the Great Hall, while people watched them, aware of the two new people leaving.

"Professor Dumbledore did it" he stated as soon as they got to the Room of Requirement "He said that we shouldn't let them know about their future. What I can't understand is how he knew about my memories" he mused.

"Look, we'll figure that out later, okay? For the time being, let's go back to the Great Hall and reintroduce ourselves as other people" Harry nodded.

"Yes, let's" and with that said, they linked arms, Harry limping slightly as they made their way back to the Great Hall.


	8. Distrust

As Harry and Hermione entered the Great Hall once again, the first thing they noticed was the Marauders eyeing them with distrust. Harry let out a small groan of sadness, while Hermione gave him an encouraging nudge.

"You'll be fine" she told him.

"Not when they're looking at me like that" Harry moaned "They've probably gone back to hating me again"

"I'm sure it's not as bad as all that" Hermione noted worriedly, but then remembering on how they'd acted when she'd arrived in the past, she was willing to bet that Harry was right.

"We're interrupting the reunion, I think maybe we should go" Harry whispered, but Hermione shook her head.

"No. We should introduce ourselves"

"Fine"

Harry and Hermione both made their way over to the Marauders and Lily.

"Hi" Hermione said brightly "I'm Hermione"

"And he's your boyfriend, Harry, we know" James said coldly, eyeing them both wearily. Harry and Hermione stared at each other in surprise, how did he know? Then it clicked, Dumbledore had probably just erased the memories of them finding Harry's memories. Unfortunately, it looked like Dumbledore had erased the 'test' that James, Sirius and Remus had pulled on them. Harry's heart sank. He was in for another rough ride with his parents.

"What are _you _doing here anyway?" Sirius questioned, rather rudely. Hermione raised an eyebrow. Sirius and Remus had been quite civil before, why were they being so nasty now?

"Well, I … I wanted to see Hogwarts" Harry stated lamely.

"Hogwarts?" James said with a snort "Yeah, right. Are you gonna try and mix with _your kind_?" he suggested nastily. Harry stared at his father in shock. If possible, they were acting worse towards him than before. What was going on? It hadn't gotten this bad last time! What had Dumbledore done? It seemed to Harry that Dumbledore had only let them remember his name and their distrust for him when he'd first arrived, yet he'd said that he'd erased all of their memories of Harry being there and that he could start over. This didn't look like turning over a new leaf and starting over to either Harry or Hermione.

"Come on, Hermione, we don't need to take this abuse" Harry said, glaring angrily at his father "Let's go look around Hogwarts" he said, raising his voice a little louder.

"Yeah, that's it. Go look around Hogwarts. Try not to get _too_ lost" Sirius said with a snigger.

As Harry and Hermione exited the Great Hall, Hermione was horrified to see that Harry had silent tears streaming down his face.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"I want _out_!" Harry cried, punching his fist into the wall and making a slight dent in it "I am _never_ trusting Dumbledore again! He said he'd completely erased their memories and he lied! I just want to go back to our present time! I'd rather be there any time than stay here in the past where my parents and Sirius _hate _me!" Hermione watched him apprehensively, not really knowing what to say.

"Harry, why don't we go back to your parent's house and have a drink or something?" Hermione suggested timidly.  Harry shook his head.

"No. I don't want to go back to theirs yet. I'm not ready to go back and keep taking abuse from them. No! I want to wander around Hogsmeade for a bit" Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Okay, shall we floo there by Dumbledore's office? I'm sure he'd agree"

"Yeah, l-let's go Hermione. I want to get away-far away from _them_. You know something? I'm beginning to understand why Snape hates them, because I'm starting to feel the same way"

"Snape?!" Hermione queried incredulously.

"Yes, Snape!" Harry retorted hotly "I can understand why he hates them like he does. The Marauders didn't give him a chance and now they're not giving me one"

"Come on Harry, let's go. At least, we need to find a way to get you back to the Potter's where you won't be in need of killing them with Avada Kedavra while they're asleep" she joked. Harry laughed.

"Yeah, we'd better cool down my temper, otherwise I might" he replied jokingly. They both laughed as they made their way to Dumbledore's office. Meanwhile, Remus had been listening to the whole thing and was terrified for his best friends' lives.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Prongs! Lils! You two are in grave danger!" Remus cried, looking frightened. James and Lily both looked to Remus with raised eyebrows.

"What is it?"

"It's Harry!" Remus gasped. Lily immediately looked scared.

"What about him?"

"I just heard him talking to Hermione. You know his girlfriend?" James nodded, his eyes narrowed.

"Go on, Moony. What did he say?"

"He said, I'm beginning to understand why Snape hates them—"

"Snape?!" Sirius questioned incredulously. Remus nodded.

"—and he said, I'd better go to Hogsmeade to calm down my temper otherwise I might Avada Kedavra them in their sleep!" Lily's eyes widened in horror as she clapped a hand to her mouth, while James looked murderous.

"If that _boy _thinks he can mess with the Potter's, he's got another thing coming!" James growled "_No one _messes with the Potter's!"

"Especially some Death Eater who's friends with _Snape _of all people!" Sirius added savagely.

"Come on, we'd better find the boy and deal with him"

"Are we still keeping him in the house?" Lily questioned.

"To be honest Lily, I think he's dangerous. Maybe if we took away his wand … and put a locking charm on our bedroom at night, he can't attack us. Then tomorrow, we'll go to the Ministry and report him"

"But James … he hasn't _actually _done anything wrong. All we've heard from him is words. If he actually attacked you or threatened you, then yes, we could go to the Ministry, but—"

"Are you sticking up for that Death Eater?" James demanded. Lily shook her head furiously.

"No, not at all, but it's just … you can't go to the Ministry and report him. They'll need proof and just hearing it from Remus won't be enough" James scowled and nodded reluctantly.

"Alright, I won't go to the Ministry … _yet_, but the next time he does something fishy, I'll have him." Lily nodded in agreement.

"Plus I'm pregnant James, don't forget that. I don't really want you getting involved with anything dangerous. If this boy tries something, don't try and fight him, just get Frank Longbottom in, he is, after all, an Auror, like yourself" James nodded.

"Yes, yes, alright Lils. I understand" He said with a small smile, then he shook his head in amusement "You'll make a brilliant mother to our son; you know that, don't you?" Lily beamed at him.

"Thank you. And you'll make a brilliant father" James' face softened.

"I sure hope so" he replied softly.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Harry and Hermione sat in The Three Broomsticks drinking huge mugs of Butterbeer.

"Feel any better?" Hermione questioned her boyfriend, who had just finished the last of his pint.

"A lot" he said brightly. Hermione smiled.

"Good"

"When should we start making our way back?" Hermione asked. Harry turned serious.

"Soon, otherwise they'll probably think I'm up to something dodgy"

"Okay"

As they exited The Three Broomsticks, Harry suddenly had the feeling that they were being watched. As he turned slightly, he saw a big black dog following them. Harry scowled and leaned his head next to Hermione's.

"Padfoot's following us. Obviously my dad told him to follow us to wherever we go"

"Well, we're going back to the Potter's, aren't we?" Harry nodded.

"But don't mention anything about the future, right?"

"Right"

Suddenly, Harry grinned mischievously as he stopped Hermione. Hermione stopped and looked at him questioningly.

"I love you, Hermione!" Harry said loudly, drew her up into his arms and kissed her passionately. The sound of a dog's cough, which could've passed off as a sound of disgust in human form could be heard.

_I'm going to kill James when I next see him, _Sirius thought in disgust as he watched the suspected Death Eater kissing his girlfriend.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Harry laughed as they entered Godric's Hollow.

"Did you hear the noise that dog made? It sounded like it was choking on something! When I looked at it, it was staring right at us! I never knew dogs could take such an interest in human activity" he exclaimed. Hermione giggled madly, but stopped on seeing James, Lily, Remus and Sirius. Little did they know that Sirius had actually climbed in through the kitchen window and quickly joined the rest of the gang.

"Hi!" Harry said brightly "We were just talking about the funniest thing"

"I'm sure it was hilarious" James stated coldly. Harry didn't wipe the smile from his face. He wouldn't.

"Can I ask you guys something?" he asked.

"Sure, go ahead"

"Thanks" Harry's smile had immediately faded as it took on an angry glare, completely forgetting about keeping the smile on his face "What have you got against Hermione and I? We haven't done anything wrong to you and you're treating us as if we're criminals!" he snarled.

"Maybe that's because we've heard about you." Sirius retorted just as angrily.

"Heard about me?" Harry questioned incredulously "You can't _possibly _have—"

"And why not?" Remus demanded, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Because-because you just _can't _have" he replied lamely. Harry suddenly twitched and Hermione glanced at him worriedly.

"Harry?"

Harry gasped as his knees gave way, his hands clutching the scar on his forehead.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, looking alarmed. James, Lily, Sirius and Remus all took a step backwards, looking suspiciously to Hermione and the supposed Death Eater. Harry shook madly, before letting out an ear-splitting scream that could've shaken the entire household. Voldemort had tortured his Death Eaters … for not finding out who he was.


	9. An intimate moment shattered

As soon as Harry was done screaming, James roughly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and hauled him into the living room. Hermione squealed and hurried into the living room after them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione cried "Harry's in pain!"

"What's wrong with him?" James demanded.

"I don't know" she cried.

"It's Voldemort" Harry croaked out, staring straight at Hermione "He's up to something"

"And how would you know?" Sirius questioned, looking suspicious.

"This" Harry said simply, pointing grimly to the scar on his forehead "When I was a baby, he killed my parents, but it didn't work on me. This scar is a link between Voldemort and I"

"Not possible" Remus snapped "If you had survived the Killing Curse, then you'd be in books and stuff, and you're not. We didn't even know your name when we first met you."

"Yes, well" Harry replied hotly "You guys don't know _everything_, do you?"

"And what exactly does that mean?" James questioned furiously, clenching his jaw all the while.

"No, it's nothing. All I'm saying is, I'm an asset to the side of the Light. With this scar, I know if Voldemort's going to attack somewhere or someone and when" he said, glancing to Hermione, allowing a small smile on his face.

"I don't believe you" Lily stated "It just can't be true"

"But it is" Hermione said calmly, then she turned to Harry "Why was Voldemort torturing his Death Eaters?" Harry swallowed, wondering whether to tell them.

"H-he was torturing them f-for not finding out who I am" Hermione's eyes widened in alarm.

"_What?!" _she cried, looking horrified "_Why?" _Harry shrugged.

"How should I know?"

"Ah, I see what's going on here" James said, looking amused "You're trying to make us believe that you're not a Death Eater. Nice try." Harry's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Why can't you believe that? What have I done to make you think that I'm a Death Eater, huh? Answer me that!" James stayed silent, and Harry's anger grew "ANSWER ME!"

"The fact that you know Snape" Sirius said, glaring at them.

"Oh, wow" Harry said sarcastically "You guys know him too" Harry mock gasped "Oh god, you guys must be Death Eater's!" Hermione stifled a giggle, but Lily looked thoughtful suddenly.

"We found the Dark Mark and the Cruciatus Curse on your wand"

"The Dark Mark was conjured by a Death Eater that stole my wand!" Harry replied heatedly "And I don't deny using the Cruciatus curse. I used it on this female Death Eater that murdered my godfather!"

"Oh, you expect us to believe that?" Harry took a deep breath to calm himself down. Getting angry wouldn't get him anywhere.

"And a friend of ours heard that you said that you'd kill us in our sleep if you didn't calm your temper down" Lily said apprehensively. Harry and Hermione looked to each other, then burst out laughing.

"You believed that?" Hermione cried, laughing madly.

"It was a joke!" Harry said between laughter "Oh my god! This is hilarious!" he exclaimed "You guys don't really have anything on me, do you? You just assume that I'm a Death Eater from things I've said!" he said amusedly "I thought James Potter was supposed to be smart!"

James went bright red from anger as he clenched his hands into fists. He took a deep breath. Lily, on the other hand, was looking thoughtful. Harry was right in quite a lot of ways. They didn't know anything about him and they'd just assumed that he was a Death Eater with most of the things they'd picked up, like his wand, for instance. The spells that had been used … she'd had her wand stolen before to use a Dark spell. She looked to the boy that resembled James so much. Maybe, he _was_ just a normal boy … that they'd gotten off on the wrong side of.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Hermione, I am so _bored_" Harry whined "Can't we do something?" Hermione shut the book she was reading and looked to her boyfriend questioningly.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"Let's go to Hogwarts and play some Quidditch! I haven't been on a broom for _ages_!" he exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Hermione queried apprehensively "Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Harry nodded furiously, his eyes alight.

"Yeah!"

Hermione sighed resignatedly, knowing that Harry would just bug her until she gave in.

"Alright, let's go to Hogwarts"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

As Harry and Hermione arrived at Hogwarts, they both ran at full speed to the Quidditch pitch. It was dark and quiet, just how Harry liked it. He grinned as he walked to the middle of the pitch and cleared his throat. Hermione sat in the stands, watching her boyfriend with a huge grin on her face.

"_Accio Broom!"_ Harry yelled. Almost immediately, a whooshing noise could be heard and a broom stood in front of Harry, waiting for him to mount it. Little did the couple know that they were being watched by the Marauders and Lily. James, Sirius, Remus and Lily were all watching from the boys' changing rooms. They'd heard Harry persisting to Hermione about going to the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch and they were curious to see what he would do.

"Hey Hermione, watch this!" Harry bellowed from being thirty feet from the floor. He put on a burst of speed and dived down, down, down, until at long last, he pulled upwards, his feet lightly skimming the ground. Hermione cheered and clappe madly.

"Yay! Go Harry. We love you! WA-HOO!" Hermione screamed. Harry laughed. He felt the wind whip at his face and suddenly felt more alive than he'd done since he'd been in the past. Flying was the only way to make him feel at home, he could just forget that he was in the past …

"Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't you come and ride with me?" Harry suggested, stopping next to his girlfriend on the stands. Hermione shook her head as she looked apprehensively to the broom.

"N-No, it's alright" she said and laughed nervously.

"Come on, Hermione, I'll go slow, I promise" Harry promised. Hermione looked into his emerald green eyes and smiled.

"Alright" Harry smiled broadly.

"Great!"

He helped Hermione onto the broom, then he hopped on himself. Hermione squealed as the broom rocked side-to-side violently. She clung onto Harry's waist tightly.

"Hermione, not too tight, otherwise I can't breathe!" Harry gasped. Hermione quickly lessened her grip on him.

"Sorry"

"It's alright"

As they flew upwards, Harry was true to his word and flew very slowly. They hovered in mid-air for a while, until Harry, very carefully, spun around and managed to face Hermione.

"There, it's not so bad, is it?" Hermione shook her head as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

"Love you" she whispered. Harry smiled softly.

"I love you too"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"I think we should go" Lily whispered urgently "They're having an intimate moment. We shouldn't be spying on them"

"No. We need to stay. I've got a feeling he's up to something" James muttered.

"James, this thing with Harry is becoming an obsession!" Lily snapped quietly "Have you ever thought that he could just be a normal boy and we've gotten off on the side of him?" James looked to her incredulously.

"Are you sticking up for him?"

"_Yes_!" Lily retorted hotly "Does that boy up there look like he's a Death Eater? Look at him! He looks so young and carefree. He's got a girlfriend who's a _muggle-born_. Death Eater's don't date muggle-borns, as you very well know! Just _look _at him!" Remus suddenly began to have doubts, yet Sirius and James remained convinced that Harry was up to something bad.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Hermione giggled as she hugged Harry. Harry grinned.

"I know, I know" Harry said smoothly "I can't help being irresistibly sexy"

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, smacking him lightly round the head "I think you've become a bit too big-headed for your own good"

Harry laughed and pulled Hermione close to him.

"I'm tired" Hermione murmured.

"Mmmm, me too" Harry whispered.

"Should we go back down?"

"Do we have to? I kinda like it up here"

Suddenly, Harry drew out his wand from his pocket, a huge grin forming on his face.

 = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"I knew he was up to something!" James breathed, eyes ablaze "He's going to hurt his own girlfriend!"

"You can't know that, James" Lily hissed "Stop this right now! Why do you have to keep thinking he's up to something _bad_?"

"Well, look at that grin on his face. It's a malicious one. And look at his girlfriend, she looks terrified"

"No she doesn't. She looks curious. James, stop it!"

"Prongs … Harry's muttering some sort of spell. We've got to stop it before he does something!"

"Right" James murmured, nodding to Sirius "Let's go!"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Hermione looked curiously to her boyfriend as he muttered something. What was he doing?

"It was going to be a surprise, but I can't remember the spell" Harry admitted "Wait, yes, I can, it's …"

"_Hey! What do you think you're doing up there?" _ The sound of the voice startled Hermione so much that she fell off the broom. Harry, alarmed, swiveled around on the broom and shot down after Hermione.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Hermione's screams were loud and high-pitched. Harry dived down, faster and faster, he had to save her! The wind lashed angrily at his face as he carried on diving. He was going to save her, there was only a small space between them, he could do it! He could …

He stopped rather abruptly on seeing somebody fly up and catch her deftly with their arms. Harry halted and stared at the person who'd caught his girlfriend.

"Are you alright?" the male voice questioned softly. Hermione looked up and opened her eyes. She looked alarmed to see that it hadn't been Harry that had caught her, but _Sirius_!

"W-What do you think you're doing?" Hermione stammered.

"I just saved your life" he said with a small smile "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes. W-Where's Harry?" Sirius' face darkened as his eyes moved to the boy that was landing. He was surprised to see the boy looking totally dejected, but mixed with the sadness, was anger.

"Put me down!" Hermione snapped "I want to get down!" Sirius quickly obeyed and landed. He couldn't handle angry women.

Hermione quickly ran from Sirius over to Harry.

"Harry!" Harry didn't turn around until Hermione had put her hand on his shoulder "Are you alright?"

"Yes" he replied shakily. It was obvious that he wasn't fine.   
"Oh Harry!" Hermione cried, flinging her arms around Harry's neck "I thought it was you who had caught me. Oh … I can't believe that they were watching us!"

Harry pried Hermione's arms off of him and took a step backwards.

"I'm sorry, Hermione" he whispered, tears streaming down his face "I-I just need some time alone. C-Can you give me that?" Hermione nodded, understanding Harry's distress. Harry shook slightly as he turned and fled from the Quidditch pitch.

Hermione's eyes blazed angrily as she stormed back over to the Marauders and Lily.

"What the _hell _were you thinking?" she screamed "Perverts!"

"_Excuse me?" _James questioned incredulously "We just saved your life!"

"Yeah, after you caused me to almost lose it!"

"No, not that!" Sirius said impatiently "What Harry was doing … up there! He was about to hex you into the next world!"

"_What?" _Hermione questioned, staring at James and Sirius in disbelief "You guys are insane, I tell you! He had a surprise for me, you dimwits!"

"Yeah, he was going to kill you" Remus added. Hermione stared at them all, unable to believe it.

"No!"

"We saw the look on your face. You were terrified!" Sirius explained.

"What? No, I wasn't! I was curious! You guys are mad, all of you! And you, _Lily_, I can't believe _you_ would do _this_!"

"I actually tried to persuade them to leave you two be, but would they listen to me? Nooo" Hermione suddenly burst into tears.

"Harry's life has always been full of sadness and death, you're all making it worse for him. I seem to be the only one who can make him happy and now you're ruining that! I thought Harry was going to die when he saw that Sirius had saved me! Why did you save me anyway?" she questioned, turning accusing eyes to Sirius. Sirius shifted uncomfortably.

"I didn't think Harry would get to you in time" he admitted.

"But he would have, if you hadn't have put your foot in it!" She screamed.

"Hey, what's that?" Lily questioned, pointing to something red on the ground. Hermione ran over to it and picked it up. She whimpered slightly when she saw what it was and took it over to the Marauders and Lily. They all looked shocked when they saw what it was, while Hermione burst into extremely noisy tears. She was holding Harry's wand and sprouting out of them were wilted red roses!


	10. Trial for Azkaban

Harry sat alone, by the lake, sniffling slightly. It was bad enough that his parents didn't trust him, but for them to _spy _on him and Hermione when they were having an _intimate _moment. It was just … too much for him to handle. Sirius … Harry could tell that he had a crush on Hermione … but she hadn't noticed, she was far too preoccupied with being with himself. Sirius, he was going to try and take Hermione away from him, the only person in the past who he loved the most. Harry let the tears fall, there was no point in hiding it. He loved Hermione; in fact, he was hoping to propose to her when they reached legal age.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Oh my god!" Lily gasped, clapping a hand to her mouth. Hermione merely stared at it as if she was in some sort of trance.

"They're my favourite flowers" she cried "Oh, I HATE YOU!" She screamed as she threw herself at James Potter. James staggered backwards from shock at having a female throw themselves at him. Sirius and Remus quickly grabbed a hold of her, but not before Hermione kicked him where it hurt. James let out a wail of pain, while Remus kept a firm grip on her.

"Let go of me!" Hermione yelled "You … you … _I can't believe you_!" she raged, her eyes ablaze.

"Hermione, calm down!" Sirius commanded, but Hermione carried on struggling, trying her best to attack James again, but on hearing Sirius' voice, she rounded on him.

"And do you think I'm stupid, Black? Do you honestly think that I haven't noticed that you've got a crush on me? Do you honestly think you can make me like you more than Harry?" she screamed. Sirius blushed bright red on hearing this, while the others stared at him in disbelief.

"I-want-my-BOYFRIEND!" She screamed, breaking from Remus' grip and running away at full speed.

"We've got to stop her!" James yelled "She assaulted me!"

"Well, James, you did deserve it" Lily said sternly.

"What's going on? Where's Hermione?" They all whirled around to see Harry standing there, stony faced and calm.

"She went that way, looking for you" Remus said, pointing in the direction as to where she'd gone.

"Your girlfriend attacked me!" James snarled. Harry's lips twitched into a smile.

"You must've deserved it then. She never attacks unless people insult her … or they push her past her limit"

"I'm still keeping an eye on you" James threatened. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" he said lazily as he strode past the Marauders and Lily. James stopped him and whispered in his ear.

"Just thought I'd let you know, _Harry, _that I'm being totally serious. I'll be watching you _and _your little _mudblood_ girlfriend" Harry stopped dead in his tracks, his face contorting with fury.

"What did you just call Hermione?" he questioned, his voice shaky.

"I said I'll be watching you and your _muggle-born _girlfriend" he said angrily "Are you going deaf or what?"

"You didn't call her that! You … you called her the M word!" he spat angrily. James stared at him in astonishment. He had actually called Hermione a muggle-born, where had Harry got the idea that he'd called Hermione a _Mudblood? _His wife was a muggle-born and he would _never _call a muggle-born that!

Harry had disliked James so much that he'd imagined him calling his girlfriend a Mudblood. Harry began shaking from fury and Lily was looking apprehensive. Sirius and Remus were eyeing them both wearily.

"How _dare _you call Hermione that, you … you … _bastard_!" he bellowed as he raised his fist and punched James square in the jaw. James staggered backwards, crying out in pain. Remus and Sirius both rushed to their friends' aid, while a scream could be heard.

"Harry, _no_!" Hermione yelled, running towards her boyfriend. Lily helped her husband up from the ground, while staring at Harry in horror. James narrowed his eyes in satisfaction as he stood up, wincing in pain as he felt his jaw.

"Harry, I'm arresting you for assaulting an Auror" he said, looking quite formal about it, he magicked a pair of hand cuffs from air and clipped them around Harry's arms. Harry glared at his father, unshed tears shining in his eyes. Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth, shaking her head slowly, looking disbelieving.

"You _can't _arrest Harry! You just _can't_!"

"NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME, DUMBLEDORE!" Harry bellowed to the heavens above, "TAKE HERMIONE AND I BACK HOME! NOW!" He screamed. Sirius, Remus and Lily eyed him wearily, while James was chuckling.

"Looks like he's already lost his sanity!"

"Harry, calm down … you …"

"Hermione, you know I'm innocent and that he provoked me!" he turned to glare at James, "you don't deserve to be an Auror, _Potter_" he spat. Harry never knew that he could hate his own father with as much hate as he gave Snape and Malfoy. He could even hate his father more with what was happening to him at that very moment.

James narrowed his eyes at Harry with intense dislike.

"You don't know anything about me!" Harry yelled as Remus and Sirius both grabbed him by the shoulders "You've got nothing on me other than few spells and words! You provoked me on purpose just so you could do this! You don't even deserve Lily!" Harry screamed, wildly thrashing about. James looked absolutely furious, while Lily looked horrified at Harry's words. He was only making things worse for himself.

"C'mon guys, let's get this _Death Eater _to Azkaban" James muttered. Harry's eyed widened in terror.

"What? _Azkaban?_" Harry turned to Hermione, while Remus and Sirus began to drag him away.

"Hermione, you can't let them do this to me! I'll see them all dying again! All of them! I'll see Cedric again! I'll see Voldemort rise again! I'll see my godfather dying by that female Death Eater. I'LL SEE MY PARENTS BEING MURDERED BY VOLDEMORT!" Harry screamed, looking horrified "I'll see the Dursley's again! I'll see them beating me again, Uncle Vernon whipping me with his belt, Aunt Petunia smacking me round the head with a frying pan! I'll see everyone in second year when they all turned against me because they thought I was the heir of Slytherin! I'll see Ron as if he was _DEAD_! HERMIONE, DON'T LET THEM DO THIS TO ME!" Harry roared. Hermione merely stood there, transfixed with horror. Harry was being taken to Azkaban … there was nothing she could do … James wouldn't let him off.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Harry shakily stood at the Ministry of Magic. There was nothing he could do. He was going to be sent to Azkaban, but what for? Just for punching James? They didn't have any evidence on him … or did they?

James was smirking in satisfaction and Harry could've sworn that he was a Slytherin in disguise. Sirius emerged from the courtroom.

"Harry's trial is in five minutes" he informed them. Harry shut his eyes and took a deep breath. This was absolutely ridiculous. They'd arrested him because he'd punched James, which had been because he'd insulted his girlfriend. Wasn't it a bit over the top?

Hermione was sobbing madly and couldn't stop, so Lily was comforting her in another room. She knew that she should've been helping Harry, but she couldn't even bring herself to speak. He was about to be presented to the entire Wizengamot.

Suddenly, an official looking wizard came in with a stern look on his face.

"Harry … your trial with the Wizengamot is about to start. You are to come with me" The cuffs that were around Harry's arms pulled him into the courtroom, and Harry noticed that he was being flanked by Dementors. He gulped nervously and kept taking deep breaths. He gasped when he saw Dumbledore sitting in the courtroom, along with Moody. They were both staring at him with deep distrust and Harry had to stop himself from bursting into tears. This was all so _stupid_! What he wouldn't give to be back in his present time right about now!

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Harry … you have no last name. What is your last name, boy?" It was Fudge.

"Granger, sir" he replied monotonously.

"Harry Granger, you have been tried before the Wizengamot for assaulting Auror James Potter, how do you plead, guilty or not guilty?" Harry sighed in exasperation.

"Guilty sir"

Murmurs spread throughout the courtroom.

"And why did you attack James Potter, young man?" A woman piped up. Harry's eyes flared angrily.

"He insulted my girlfriend. He called her a-a _Mudblood_" Gasps could be heard and Fudge was shaking his head in disbelief.

"Impossible. Auror James Potter would never say anything of the sort. His wife is a muggle-born—"

"Well, believe it, sir. He called my girlfriend that."

"Onto other matters" Fudge said quickly "You threatened Auror Potter with the Killing Curse" Harry's eyes widened in disbelief. This was all a ploy to get him into Azkaban! They knew that he never meant it!

"_What_? But I—" Harry questioned incredulously.

"Also" Fudge carried on, raising his voice slightly "you admitted to Auror Potter that you used an Unforgivable, the Cruciatus Curse, I believe" This was madness! What the hell was going on?

"Well, yes, but—"

"Aha! So you admit it?" Fudge stated, looking triumphant.

"I don't deny it!" Harry yelled "But that female Death Eater deserved it! She murdered my godfather!" Harry bellowed.

One of the witches sitting next to Fudge leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Fudge nodded.

"Mr. Granger, who is your godfather and the female Death Eater that you speak of?" All colour drained from Harry's face. He couldn't reveal who they really were!

"I—I can't say" he croaked out. Damnit! He'd snookered himself.

Fudge nodded as if Harry's statement had confirmed his thoughts.

"Mr. Granger, you are sentenced to five years in Azkaban for admitting to using an Unforgivable and assaulting an Auror" he declared, indicating for the Dementors to take him away. Harry's eyes widened in horror as he fought to get away, but the Dementors were nearing him.

"N-NO! Mum … Dad …" he whispered, before falling into unconsciousness.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Hermione screamed repeatedly, smacking James on the chest over and over again. James grabbed her wrists and glared at her.

"He had it coming to him!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO HE REALLY IS, DO YOU? IF YOU KNEW WHO HE WAS, YOU'D CHANGE YOUR ATTUTUDE TO HIM STRAIGHT AWAY!" Hermione shouted, tears streaming down her face.

"What _are _you talking about?" James questioned, staring at her with a raised eyebrow. Suddenly, the doors to the courtroom burst open and everyone turned to stare at who it was. They were all shocked to see an older looking and more furious looking Dumbledore, alongside a fuming older McGonagall. A red-headed boy and an older man with brown hair and hazel eyes watched them all, anger evident on their faces.

"Where" Dumbledore called out, keeping his eyes trained on Fudge "is Harry Potter!"


	11. Confronting Voldemort

_Okay to cause less confusion ppl._

_Lupin-from future.___

_Remus-past.___

_Dumbledore-future.___

_Albus-past.__ Okies to all? _

_Thank you all SO MUCH for your reviews! Blimey, if I'd have realized it had been this popular … well, I'm updating now anyway, I've just finished my exams! YAY! _

_Mum: You're on that bloody Harry Potter again?_

_Me: Yeah, so?_

_Mum: Normally I would disagree for you writing this sort of thing, but considering the reviews …_

_Me: Yeah?_

_Mum: I'll allow you to write another chapter. I'm feeling generous._

_Me: Yay! Thanks mum, you're the best gives mum a hug_

_Mum: Now, carry on writing; they want to know what's going to happen in the story, not with you and I wittering on!_

_Me: Okey dokey! Now onto the story, all you Harry Potter lovers! Enjoy!!_

Harry sat in an Azkaban cell, feeling as if he were going mad. All he kept seeing was Cedric dying … Sirius dying … that night when Pettigrew got away ... he felt as if he were going insane from it, and he couldn't say he was innocent like Sirius because, despite it all, he was guilty. He was guilty for a lot of things, the deaths of so many people …

Harry, who was beginning to lose consciousness, could only see one thing … James' sneering face.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Harry who?" Fudge questioned, looking totally lost.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore called out once again, "Where is he?"

"Harry Potter? We know no one by that name!" James said, walking up to Dumbledore and eyeing him suspiciously. How was it possible for two Dumbledore's to be in the same room?

"Professor Dumbledore, sir!" Hermione cried, dashing straight over to the time-travelers "Harry's used a different surname, like you asked him to. He's using my last name, sir"

The younger Albus Dumbledore made his way over to the elder Dumbledore and eyed him suspiciously.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I am you … round about twenty years from now" Dumbledore stated "I wish to see Harry Potter. I heard that he was here, where is he?"

"His sentence has been dealt with" Fudge said angrily "There's nothing now that can be done" Ron, Lupin and McGonagall paled considerably.

"Sentence? What was it?"

"Five years in Azkaban for admitting to using an Unforgivable and assaulting Auror James Potter" Ron and Lupin both looked aghast at this news, while McGonagall clapped a hand to her mouth. Dumbledore, on the other hand, seemed to get madder at this news.

"Fudge" he whispered, sounding more menacing than anyone had ever heard him "You will take Harry Potter _out _of Azkaban and let _me _speak with him"

"I'm afraid that's not possible" Fudge stated, his eyes agleam "We have no _real _proof that you are who you say you are. For all we know, you're an incredibly smart Death Eater who can impersonate Dumbledore"

Dumbledore sighed sadly, he'd anticipated this.

"You can believe what you want, Fudge, on condition that I see Harry Potter"

"I can't believe this!" James yelled, looking outraged "This _has _to be some sort of sick joke! Harry Potter? I don't believe for one second that _any _of you are from the future!"

"Prongs!" Lupin growled, stepping forward "I'd watch what I'd say if I were you" James laughed hollowly. This was hilarious! Some Death Eaters were pretending to be people he knew from the future! Well, apart from the red-headed boy, he had absolutely no idea who _he _was, but the others …

""If you want, I'll tell you a few things that _only _I would know" Dumbledore stated, clenching his jaw slightly, his eyes still maddened "And then … I wish to see Harry Potter"

The Wizengamot looked to each other, then slowly nodded.

"Very well then, Albus Dumbledore, sit down and we shall begin"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"_Expecto Patronum! _Quick! Grab the boy! We need to get going now!"

"Alright, alright, calm yourself, woman! Did the Dark Lord say anything else? Just to grab the boy?"

"And make a proposition to the Dementors!" The female hissed "Now! You go and do that! I'll take the boy to the Dark Lord!"

"Very well, if I must" The other Death Eater cloaked in black, stalked off towards the Dementors. The female Death Eater struggled with Harry for a few minutes, before tutting slightly.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" she whispered and immediately, Harry, who was still unconscious, was floating limpless in mid-air.

"This boy had better be valuable to our side … otherwise I've wasted a Saturday night kidnapping some kid!" she thought angrily to herself.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Very well. I believe that you are Albus Dumbledore … although it is rather hard to believe that you are from the future" Dumbledore nodded slightly and rose from his seat.

"Now, I wish to see Harry Potter!"

Fudge nodded reluctantly, the way Dumbledore kept saying _Harry Potter _as if he were someone rather important, made him feel slightly uneasy.

"Minister! Minister! Word's spreading around that there's been a break-in at Azkaban!" A man ran into the courtroom, panting for breath. He looked rather strongly like Neville and Ron suspected that this was Frank Longbottom.

"A break-in at Azkaban? Impossible!"

"Yes! A prisoner has been supposedly kidnapped, sir!" he gasped, clutching his side and panting still.

"A prisoner? Who?" he demanded.

"I'm not sure, sir, but it was in cell 3547896, sir!" Fudge immediately turned a sickly green colour, while everyone stared at him suspiciously.

"That was the cell in which Harry resided in" he whispered, his voice barely audible, but Ron saw it.

"HARRY!" Ron raged, looking both furious and alarmed. Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth, tears springing to her eyes, while both McGonagall and Dumbledore shared the same look of worry. James didn't look too bothered, in fact, he was rather happy. Harry could get to meet _his kind _now. He didn't believe that this was Albus Dumbledore; it was all a load of rubbish, a sick joke, which everyone had begun to believe, except him and Sirius. Lily didn't look convinced, which made James feel relieved, but Remus … he totally believe it, which James was rather annoyed about. Couldn't Remus grasp the fact that this was all a stupid joke?

"I fear that the worst is yet to come, Minerva. That is … if Tom Riddle uses Occulemncy on Harry …" McGonagall suddenly looked horrified.

"Severus!" she whispered. Dumbledore nodded.

"If Lord Voldemort sees that Severus is there by my side and helping Harry use Occulemncy, then he is a dead man. No one has actually realized how valuable he is to the side of the Light"

"So, what do we do?"

"There's only one thing we can do"

"And that is?"

"Hope that Harry doesn't let his emotions get in the way and that he protects _all _of us from Voldemort"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

As Harry stirred slightly, he blearily opened his eyes to find that he wasn't in Azkaban. He looked around himself in confusion. He was in a cell, but, it looked to be in some sort of house.

"Where am I?" Harry murmured to himself.

"Quiet, boy!" A female Death Eater snarled at him. Harry's eyes widened in shock and horror. Death Eater? It all hit Harry hard as he realized that they must have busted him out of Azkaban. Voldemort was near … he could feel the pain in his scar and it was getting worse …  

"The Dark Lord says to bring the boy!" A male's voice snapped at the female Death Eater.

"Fine" she hissed back, muttering a spell and grabbing Harry by the collar and roughly pulling him forward. Harry stumbled forward and fell flat on his face.

"Get up, boy! The Dark Lord doesn't like to be kept waiting!" As Harry quickly got to his feet on feeling a wand pointed at his neck, the only thought that ran through his head was: _Just let me die. _

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Voldemort sat waiting impatiently for the boy to arrive. He'd grown an interest in him, when he'd first seen how much he looked like James Potter, and then when the Potter's had begun to dislike him … His faithful Death Eaters had gone to the reunion to keep an eye on him and on hearing the Killing Curse getting mentioned to his girlfriend, Voldemort had grown even more interested in getting the boy to be his servant.

Harry was pushed rather roughly into the room where Voldemort sat, which made him stagger slightly. He quickly regained his composure and slowly looked at the _monster _who would murder his parents.

"Come here, _boy_" Voldemort hissed. Harry didn't move and Voldemort's patience began to wear thin "I said, come here!"

"I know what you said, but I don't really want to" Harry replied coldly.

"You will do as I say! _Imperio!_" Voldemort spat. Harry shut his eyes, took a deep breath, then reopened his eyes. He'd learned to master the Imperious curse the year before and now, it didn't affect him in the slightest. Voldemort goggled at him in alarm, but then he quickly regained his composure and smiled at Harry. The boy was strong!

"Very interesting" he murmured.

"I'm sorry, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to make me do something against my free will!" Harry hissed angrily, clenching his wand which was in his pocket.

"Oh really? Well, try and fight this one then! _Legimens_!" Harry tried his hardest to block out all emotions, but he found it near to impossible. He sank to his feet, clutching his head. He didn't have the strength to fight back.

It showed Sirius being hit by the Killing Curse, Harry losing his rag as he ran after Bellatrix … him speaking Parseltongue to a snake during the duel with Malfoy … when he'd escaped Voldemort when he was a baby … in Harry's second year when he escaped Tom Riddle and the giant snake … saving Ginny's life … Voldemort being risen once again by Peter Pettigrew … him touching Harry on the cheek with a finger … him casting the Cruciatus curse on Harry … Death Eater laughter … him casting the Patronus on a Dementor … the prophecy … _the prophecy!_

"_Protego!"_ Harry yelled, his strength renewed. Voldemort blinked a few times as his wand flew upwards. He held out his hand and his wand flew back into it.

"Very interesting" he hissed "_Harry Potter_" Harry glared angrily at him, his hands clenched into fists "I will make you a proposition to you, _Potter_" he whispered, his eyes agleam "Join me … and share your knowledge of the future and together … tremendous things will happen" Harry tried his hardest to hold back a snort of laughter. Voldemort wouldn't work _with _him; he'd take all the information from Harry, then kill him! He wasn't completely stupid.

"Well, what is your decision?" Voldemort demanded. Harry sniggered as he got up to his feet.

"I'd say, in your dreams, _Tom_!"

_"Crucio!_" Harry bit his lip hard to stop himself from screaming … he wouldn't be weak. By the time Harry had been let off of the Cruciatus curse, Harry's lip was bleeding profusely and he was shaking madly.

"I will give you more time to think it over" he replied coolly "And next time … maybe you will have reconsidered it"

"I'll never work for you!" Harry yelled eyes ablaze "Do you hear me? _Never_!"

"We shall see" Voldemort hissed, smiling nastily "Take him away!" He commanded to a Death Eater who was standing near Harry. The Death Eater quickly obliged, while Harry fumed to himself. He would never go over to the Dark Side, but then again, would he? No one was here to save him. Hermione couldn't do anything to save him, and everyone here thought he was a Death Eater already. He could join, then kill off all the offending Death Eaters. Now there was an idea. Anyway … James Potter was the main reason for him being sent to Azkaban … and he wanted revenge.

_Ooooh, I know! I know! Don't kill me! Ducks from all the knives being thrown at her Yes, I know Harry's turning slightly dark, but it won't last for long! I assure you, although the revenge on James WILL happen! So ppl REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! The more reviews I receive the quicker I'll update!!! _

_Luva of time travel_


	12. A shock for Harry

Harry sat in his cell, brooding. How could he become a Death Eater without receiving the Dark Mark? He'd seen Snape and how much pain it inflicted on him. He didn't want that. He sat deep in thought, thinking of all the fun times he'd had with Ron and Hermione. Heck, even remembering Sirius and Lupin made him feel happy, but thinking of Sirius and Lupin in the past …

He let that thought lie. Putting his head in his hands, he groaned. Nothing could be done to save him now. Nothing. Everyone in this time thought he was a Death Eater and now, seeing that he'd just been kidnapped would confirm their suspicions. Hermione … she'd been in shock when Fudge had dealt with his sentence. _Five years in Azkaban for admitting to using an Unforgivable and assaulting Auror James Potter. _

Harry snorted with laughter. Auror James Potter, indeed! The man was so close-minded, it was no wonder he had so many enemies! His own son even hated him, although James would never know. Harry was glad that he hadn't picked up James' close-mindedness; otherwise, he probably wouldn't have even made friends with Ron!

He closed his eyes and thought of everyone back at home … were they doing anything to send him and Hermione back to the present time or were they not doing anything at all? Were they laughing at the _famous _Harry Potter for screwing up a Potion? Was anyone even worried about him? Probably not. Considering how Harry had acted towards Dumbledore the previous year, it wouldn't surprise him if the Headmaster never talked to or helped him again. Harry moaned as a single solitary tear fell down his cheek. There was no hope for him.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Hermione and Ron both paced Godric's Hollow impatiently. James had been reluctant to let them inside his house, but Lily had firmly insisted on it. Now James was sitting exasperatedly watching the red-head and muggle-born. Pacing wasn't going to get them anywhere! Anyway, why did they even care about Harry? It wasn't as if he was someone important.

Ron looked up and caught James' eye. He glared angrily at him, before shooting a glance to Hermione.

"Harry's my best friend" Ron spoke up, catching James off of his guard.

"What?" James questioned.

"Harry's my best friend. Just like Sirius is yours" Ron scowled "We're like the mini versions of Prongs and Padfoot. I can't believe you would send your own _son _to Azkaban! What sort of a man are you?" he yelled.

"_Silence_! I will not be spoken to like that!" James roared. Ron and Hermione stared at each other, then burst out laughing.

"Oh god! He sounds like _Snape_!" Ron howled. Hermione giggled. James' face darkened.

"You know Snape?"

"Well, duh, considering the fact that he's our Potions master in our time. Uh, yeah, we know him pretty well. Complete greasy git who Harry and I wouldn't mind hexing, but we'd get expelled, so …" he trailed off, shrugging. Sirius chuckled darkly.

"These two are really good at acting, don't you agree, Prongs?"

"Oh, sod off, _Black_!" Hermione hissed angrily. Sirius scowled at her.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Black!" McGonagall snapped, looking extremely annoyed "It would be much appreciated if you attempted to come to terms with the fact that we are from the future!"

"They won't" Ron snorted "They're too stubborn"

"Like a certain other Mr. Potter and yourself" McGonagall said amusedly. Ron flushed slightly.

"I'm not—"

"Oh, Ron, you are" Hermione stated. Ron went, if possible, even redder.

"I—"

"You and Harry _always _disappear at nighttimes. With the Invisibil—"she was cut off rather abruptly by Ron clamping his hand over her mouth.

"Ssh, _shut up_! Do you want McGonagall to know?"

"I already know about the Invisibility cloak, Mr. Weasley, you don't need to panic" Ron's eyes widened.

"Oh" he muttered as he took his hand away from Hermione's mouth "Er, sorry Hermione" he grinned sheepishly, while Hermione rolled her eyes and tutted.

"I hope Harry's alright" McGonagall murmured worriedly to herself "because if he isn't. I reckon Albus will blame himself"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Harry was being woken up by someone furiously shaking him. Harry groggily opened his eyes and looked up. He couldn't see the Death Eater's face.

"Get up, Potter! Now is not the time to wait around!" Harry was roughly pulled up into a standing position.

"W-Who are you?" he questioned worriedly.

"The Dark Lord will be summoning for you soon. We need to leave" The Death Eater said, taking no notice of Harry's question. Harry immediately froze in his tracks.

"Leave?"

"Yes Potter, leave."

"But, I don't _want _to leave. I'm going to become a Death Eater and get my revenge on James Potter!" he scowled angrily. The Death Eater stopped what it was doing and turned to face Harry. He grabbed Harry by his shoulders and shook him vigorously.

"Potter, have you gone mad? Don't be so reckless, boy!" it snarled.

"Who are you anyway? Why are you helping me?" The Death Eater took a step backwards and pulled back the hood. Harry gasped when he saw who it was. It was _Snape_! The Snape from his time!

"You … what … _how_?" Harry asked weakly. Snape merely put his hood back over his head and roughly grabbed Harry by the collar.

"We are leaving, Potter. _Now_!" Harry merely complied. He was in a state of shock. Since when did Snape arrive in this time? Did that mean that there were other people from the future here too?

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Why can't you believe that Harry is your son?" Hermione questioned, rounding on James. James stared at her, slightly taken aback. Her anger reminded him rather strongly of Lily.

"He isn't my son!" he replied coldly.

"He looks just like you!" she exploded "and he has Lily's eyes! Doesn't that convince you at all?"

"Coincidence!" he snapped.

"No, it isn't! You're just … just … an arrogant bullying manipulative bastard!" she screamed, before storming from the room, tears streaming down her face. James froze. He hadn't been called 'arrogant' or a 'bully' in a long time. Was he really going back to the way he was? He sat in silence, considering if it could be possible about Harry. True, he was rather close-minded and he had disliked the boy right from the start, but it was just something about him that made him distrust him. Could Harry really be his son?

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Ah, you there! With the boy! Yes, you!" Snape froze and turned to see another Death Eater standing near them.

"What is it?" Snape asked coldly.

"Where are you going with Potter? The Dark Lord has just requested that I take the boy to him"

"Oh, right" he said, nodding to Harry "I see"

"Come here, boy!" The other male Death Eater sniggered, grabbing Harry. Snape cursed. He couldn't hex the other Death Eater because if he did, he would be found out straight away.

"Come on Potter, we're going to go and see the Dark Lord and this time, you'd _better _have changed your mind about helping him!" he replied in a dangerous voice. Harry smirked evilly. He hadn't even needed to be forced into it. He was going to become a Death Eater of his own free will. He'd show everyone what he was _really_ capable of!


	13. Snape and Harry

Harry entered the room where Voldemort resided. He was going to do it. He was going to become a Death Eater, then get his revenge on James Potter. Snape wasn't too far from him, but what could he do? He couldn't do anything in front of Voldemort unless he wanted to be killed. Harry grinned inwardly to himself. There was no one here to stop him.

"Have you made your decision, Potter?" Voldemort questioned, his eyes narrowed. Harry nodded.

"I have"

"And?"

Harry made to say something, then stopped. Flashes of Ron and Hermione flew through his mind and he shut his eyes. Hermione's terrified and disbelieving face, eyes puffy and red. Ron, angry and appalled, shaking his fist angrily at Harry.

_How could you betray us like that? How could you turn against us and become a Death Eater? We thought we were your friends? Why, Harry, tell me why! _Hermione was screaming at him. Harry exhaled sharply. Where were these visions coming from?

He opened his eyes slowly, whilst thinking wildly to himself. He couldn't do this! That vision would probably be true! Ron and Hermione would never forgive him and they were his best friends!

"I'll never join you" Harry scowled at Voldemort, his face contorting with fury. It had come out before Harry even had time to consider it. Voldemort's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"If you want the information about the future, then you'll have to force Veritaserum down my throat!" he hissed "So, if you want the knowledge, then try and get it, but I'll guarantee, it won't be easy" Harry snapped. He plunged his hand into his robe and whipped out his wand, aiming it at Voldemort. What had he been thinking? What on earth had possessed him to even _consider_ it? The monster had murdered his parents and it didn't matter if they were complete morons or not! They didn't deserve their only son to turn into a Death Eater for one of the most stupidest reasons that he'd ever heard!

"So, it has come to this" Voldemort sneered "I gave you the chance, Potter, and you declined. Very well, if that's how it's to be" he drew out his wand and pointed it at Harry "Goodbye, Potter"

Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously. Voldemort wouldn't kill him. He _couldn't_! There was still the prophecy. Harry smirked. This would be an interesting duel.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Professor Dumbledore, sir" Hermione questioned timidly, edging nearer her Headmaster. Dumbledore looked up from talking to McGonagall and smiled warmly at her.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"I—I was thinking, well, seeing as James Potter doesn't believe Ron or I, d'you think, I mean, would it be possible if I showed him some of my memories from the future?" she queried, biting her lip worriedly. Dumbledore and McGonagall looked to each other. This was what they'd feared.

"Should we, Albus? At least then, James will believe them"

"He'll probably just think that we made the memories up" he said softly "The man's so stubborn, it wouldn't surprise me if that was what he thought. Once he's got his mind on something, he won't let it go, and, unfortunately, he distrusts Harry and anything to do with him. That includes both you and Ron. Even me. He refuses to believe that I'm from the future, even though, he knows full well that I am who I say I am" Hermione quickly muffled a sob and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"I'm sorry, sir" she said ashamedly. Dumbledore shook his head.

"Not at all, my dear, it is all very sad. I, myself, find it extremely saddening, but there is nothing we can do"

"But what about Sirius, sir? Isn't there any way that we can convince him about Harry, then get him to convince James?"

McGonagall shook her head sadly.

"I'm afraid that as long as James doesn't believe it, then neither will Sirius. They're both very strong in their beliefs"

"But Harry's James' son!" Hermione screamed "There's got to be something we can do!" She cried "I can't stand to see Harry like he is. It's tearing him apart. He's met his parents for the first time and they hate him! I just can't stand it!"

Dumbledore looked to Hermione, his eyes blue and serious.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but there's nothing we can do. As much as I hate to say it, for Harry and James, there is no hope"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

_"Avada Kedavr_a!" Voldemort hissed. Harry easily dodged the spell and grinned.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ he bellowed. The spell hit Voldemort head on and his wand went flying.

_"Stupefy!" _Harry screamed. Voldemort just dodged it, but not before Harry quickly yelled out another spell.

_"Petrificus Totalus!" _

Voldemort's arms and legs snapped together as he fell to the floor, rigid. Harry took a deep breath and ran. The Death Eater's would use the counter-curse very soon and he had to get out of there as quickly as possible.

Snape roughly grabbed him and hauled him to an exit.

"Follow me, Potter. Quickly now!" He snapped, angrily.

"Alright, you don't need to be so rough!" Harry snapped back, equally as angrily.

"Move it, Potter!" Snape snarled. Harry murmured something incoherently, before obeying. He hated taking orders from Snape!

The big question that was burning in Harry's mind was the one thing: _How are we going to get out of here?_

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Potter, grab a hold of this!" Snape yelled, pressing an object into his hand. It was an old glove. Snape merely touched it with a finger.

"3 … 2 … 1 …" Snape muttered as Harry felt a jolt at the navel. He was spinning and he suddenly felt sick.

As soon as it had started, it had stopped and Harry found himself lying on the floor, throwing up rather furiously on the pavement. Snape sighed in irritation.

A few minutes later, Harry had stopped and managed to glance around. He was near Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"W-Why are we here?" Harry asked weakly.   
"Get up, Potter!" Snape snapped "We can't stay here too long. We're in enough danger as it is. I need to inform the Headmaster"

Harry's head snapped up as he heard this.

"Dumbledore? He's here?" he questioned incredulously.

"Yes, Potter, he is. I believe he's here, along with McGonagall, Weasley, Granger and _Lupin_" he spat. Harry narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Look, just because of what Sirius did to you back at school doesn't give you the right to hate Professor Lupin!" Harry shouted angrily.

"Don't you raise your voice at me, Potter!" Snape whispered menacingly.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want" Harry retorted "It's not as if you can stop me" Snape went bright red at this statement as he clenched his wand so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Harry chuckled softly.

"What's up, _Snivellus_? Can't handle another Potter?" he questioned innocently. He was spoiling for a fight and he so badly wanted Snape to hex him, just so he could hex him back. Unfortunately, Snape had already guessed this and was absolutely seething.

"Don't you cheek me, Potter!" he spat angrily.

"And why can't I? I mean, you're not my Professor in this time, so you can't take points or give me detention" Harry sniggered "You can't even get me expelled"

"Watch me, Potter, I swear I will"

"Sure" Harry drawled "Whatever, _Snivellus_" Something inside Snape snapped as he whirled around and roughly grabbed Harry by his robes.

"Don't. You. Call. Me. That!" He bellowed. His eyes had an insane glint in them and his face showed nothing more than fury "I swear to god, Potter, one of these days I'll kill you!"

"Oh, really? Did you say the same thing to my dad once?" Snape blinked a few times, his jaw clenched as if just restraining himself from hitting Harry.

"Go on, hit me" Harry said softly "You want to, so why don't you?" Snape exhaled sharply and pushed Harry away from him with such force that he fell to the floor. He strode away, muttering about "Never. Again!"

"I thought I was supposed to go with you" Harry yelled, running to keep up with Snape. This was fun! He loved annoying Snape and the best thing was: Snape couldn't retaliate.

Snape clenched his hands into fists once again and took a deep breath. He needed to calm himself down, yet he was finding it extremely hard. He hated to admit it to himself, but he preferred it when Harry was a goody-goody who got into trouble with his friends, he didn't like this new Harry who kept spoiling for a fight. He guessed that the boy was probably just trying to find a way to get out his frustration of being sent to Azkaban by his own father. That was when it clicked. _His father_. It was all about James Potter.

The reason why he was going to become a Death Eater would've been because of James. He'd been sent to Azkaban by James. James had been the one to distrust him from the beginning and the others had only agreed because they were his friends. Yet all the boy had wanted was his father's trust. All Harry had wanted was his parents to like him.

It suddenly struck Snape how sad it was, which was quite odd for him. He should've found it amusing, hilarious even, but he didn't.

"It's a good thing I stopped you from becoming a Death Eater" Snape spoke up after a long while of uncomfortable silence. Harry's head snapped up.

"What? You didn't do anything"

"Oh yes I did" he said with an evil grin "I was the one who planted those visions into your head. So, in other words, I stopped you from doing something incredibly stupid. You seemed to come to your senses anyway"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

"You … you did that" he said quietly. Snape nodded. Harry clenched his jaw. Ron and Hermione … it had all been _Snape _playing with his emotions.

"How dare you use my friends against me like that!" He whispered hoarsely, his tone shaking slightly.

"Potter, I did you a favour. That probably would've been how they would've reacted" Snape snapped. Harry's face contorted with fury.

"That was no reason to use my friends against me though!" Harry yelled. They were now outside Godric's Hollow, where Snape had been instructed to go. Snape's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Potter, stop talking nonsense"

"I'm not! You had no right … no right at all!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Just because you don't have any friends" Harry taunted. Snape froze at the door of Godric's Hollow. He whirled around and glared at Harry.

"Well, at least I'm not stupid enough to betray the people who rely on me. Unlike _you_!" Harry immediately lunged at Snape and they both went flying through the doorway.

"You. Shut. _Up_! You don't know anything!" Harry screamed, his hands had reached for Snape's throat. A scream could be heard and immediately a pair of hands roughly pulled Harry off of Snape, while Snape winced slightly. His lip was bleeding and he had a black eye.

"Harry, what the hell do you think you were doing?" A sharp voice called out. It just so happened to come from the person who was holding him. Harry turned to see Lupin staring angrily at him.

He pushed Harry into the living room and made him sit down. Hermione shakily walked in, followed by Dumbledore and Snape.

Harry caught James' eye and scowled at him. James merely glared at him.

"Harry, why did you attack Snape?" Lupin demanded. It was finally then, that James and Sirius finally realized who Harry had attacked.

_"Snivellus?"_ Sirius cried, looking astonished. Snape snarled at him, while Harry smirked.

"I suppose, Potter, you can explain to the Headmaster, and your best friends, _why_ you were about to become a _Death Eater_" Snape said with a nasty grin. Hermione gasped and clapped her hands to her mouth; Ron stared at him in disbelief and shock, while Dumbledore's face had gone from seriousness, to one of fury. Everyone else was staring at him in horror, especially Lupin. His eyes were disbelieving and wide.

"What?!" Lupin questioned sharply. Harry looked at everyone around him. This wasn't going to be easy to explain. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then re-opened them. He looked to Snape with the nasty grin on his face and glared at him with loathing. He hated that greasy haired git! Oh, one day, he would _so_ pay!


	14. Back to the future

James was now staring at Harry with absolute loathing now more than ever. Sirius was eyeing him disgustedly as if he were something horrible on the back of his shoe. Snape was smirking nastily at him, while his two best friends were staring at him with complete disbelief and shock. Harry didn't think he could handle everyone's reactions. Dumbledore's eyes were an icy blue, while McGonagall and Lupin were simply shaking their heads. Lily, on the other hand, didn't know what to feel as she merely stared at Harry.

"Well, at least now you know I wasn't a Death Eater before" Harry spat at James and Sirius.

"Harry!" Dumbledore cut in sharply, "Please explain what Severus has just told us"

"What's there to tell?" Harry said with a shrug "Apart from the fact that I was going to get revenge on the offending Death Eaters that murdered my parents and godfather."

"That's not all" Snape said with a smirk "He said he was also going to join so he could get revenge on _James Potter_ for sending him to Azkaban" Hermione's eyes widened.

"Harry, you can't! You'll cease to exist if …"

"SHUT UP!" Harry shouted, his hands had clenched into fists "I DON'T CARE IF I DON'T EXIST BECAUSE I HATE MY LIFE ANYWAY!"

James was looking totally lost, yet he still eyed everyone suspiciously.

"Who'd have thought" Snape whispered softly "that James Potter could make his own son hate him. He probably hates you more than I" he said with a soft snigger.

"Severus!" Dumbledore snapped "You're not helping! The man refuses to believe that Harry's his son! I suggest we try to find a way to get back to the future as soon as possible. We've caused enough damage in the past as it is"

"We can't go back to the future, Headmaster" Snape replied wearily "The Dark Lord managed to look at Potter's memories. He knows of the Prophecy and of Potter's life."

"But how's it going to change anything?" Hermione asked blankly "He's still going to go after Harry, isn't he? So that means he'll still try to kill him when he's born."

"Use your common sense, you silly girl!" Snape snapped angrily "The Dark Lord will find another way to kill Potter and I've already got a sneaky suspicion as to what he's thinking" Everyone stared at him as he took a deep breath "I'm guessing he'll try to use the Cruciatus curse on Lily Potter while she's pregnant with him. Finish Potter off before he can have the chance to live." Both Ron and Hermione looked absolutely horrified.

"You're absolutely sure of this, Severus?"

"I heard him telling Rudolphus Lestrange" he replied huffily.

"You believe him?" Sirius asked incredulously "He's a Death Eater!"

"He's a spy for our side, Sirius!" McGonagall snapped "He's our only hope of knowing what's happening with the Dark Side." Sirius snorted.

"Sure."

Dumbledore, on the other hand, was now staring at Harry. Harry was staring back at him, eyes hollow and unblinking.

"There's another reason" Dumbledore said softly "I can see it in your eyes, Harry. Why else were you going to become a Death Eater?" he whispered. Harry blinked twice, then looked away.

"Is it Sirius?" he questioned. Harry tensed, which confirmed Dumbledore's suspicions.

"It's as I expected, Minerva" he said sadly "He was also going to join to get back at me."

"Get back at you?" Lupin asked confusedly, "Why would he--?"

"Because it is mainly my fault that Sirius died, Remus. Harry knows it too. Why else would he try to do something as to become a Death Eater? He knew it would worry me greatly and make me mad. He was doing it to get back at me."

Harry's shoulders were now shaking madly as he carried on staring out of the window. His jaw was clenched as well as his hands. It was as if he was using all of his will power not to cry.

"I must have been really patient to tolerate someone like _him_" Sirius snarled spitefully. That was it for Harry as he stood up and ran from Godric's Hollow. Hermione gasped, then turned to Sirius, her eyes ablaze. She stormed over to him and slapped around the face so hard that a red handprint began to appear.

"You … how _dare _you! You … you …"

"Hermione …"

"How could you say something so cruel? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!" Hermione screamed as she threw herself at Sirius and started punching him. Ron gasped as both him and Lupin grabbed Hermione and pulled her off of Sirius.

"LET-GO-OF-ME!"

"You're all bloody insane!" Sirius gasped.

"You're the stupid ones, Black. For once in my life, I actually feel _sorry_ for Potter. Being rejected by his parents is one thing, but to be rejected by you too … when you two were so _close. _That's just something that I feel is too much."  
"You both regarded each other either as brothers or as father/son." Lupin informed him "You never _tolerated_ him. You begged James to make you godfather to Harry and you kept your word"

"I feel you _all_ owe Harry an apology. James, you most of all. How can you even think of sending your own _son_ to Azkaban? All Harry's dream has ever been is to meet you and Lily in person … to get to know you and this is how you treat him? It's no wonder that he'd rather be in our present time" McGonagall stated sternly.  

"We've no proof—"

"Oh, don't give us that rubbish! You _know _that he's your son! Stop being so bloody stubborn, Potter!" Snape sneered.

"I never thought I'd see the day when a Snape defended a Potter" Lupin said amusedly.

"Shut it werewolf!"

"Severus!"

"Sorry, Headmaster"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Harry sat outside Quality Quidditch Supplies and sighed. He hated it here. How could Sirius _say_ that? But, had it been true? Did he just tolerate him? Harry put his head in his hands and wept, then felt his breath catch in his throat as a vision overcame him.

_"Wormtail" A cold voice called out._

_"Y-Yes Master?"_

_"Where did you say that the Potter's and the time-travelers resided?"_

_"In Godric's Hollow, My Lord."_

_"Very well, we shall attack at __noon__, when the sun begins to set. They shall not know of this attack, which will give us the advantage.  I will kill them all when they least expect it. Especially Harry Potter. He shall die at my mercy."_

Laughter erupted from Harry's mouth, before it slowly died down. Eventually when it had, Harry's head shot up. Noon? The sun was already beginning to set! He had to get back to Godric's Hollow and warn them … before everyone he cared for, died.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Did you hear something?" Lily whispered, sounding worried.

"It's probably just Harry" Lupin assured her "It's probably nothing."

"Then why do _I _have a bad feeling about this?" James demanded, reaching into his pocket for his wand.

"Severus, I think you should go." Dumbledore told him. Snape shook his head.

"If this is what I think it is. I'm not going."

Suddenly, the entire house shook as the front door was blown open. The spell had blasted the door off of its hinges.

"That's definitely not Harry" Ron muttered, going pale.

"Ah, the Potter's. Hello" Dumbledore and McGonagall immediately stood, looking furious.

"A Death Eater attack!" Lily whispered, looking terrified. Snape quickly hid in the shadows and waited for the Death Eater's to enter the room. It was Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange, Nott, Avery and Lucius Malfoy.

"What were our orders?" Nott asked.

"To kill everyone, _especially_ Harry Potter. That prophecy must not be fulfilled!" Bellatrix shrieked. James and Sirius paled. Harry Potter? Voldemort had looked at Harry's memories. He really _was _Harry Potter, James' son! The Death Eaters wouldn't lie about something as important as this.

James, Lily, Remus and Sirius quickly whipped out their wands and prepared for battle, but …

"Lily, don't you dare!" Hermione shrieked "Put your wand away!"

"_Expelliarmus!" _Ron cried, aiming it at Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy quickly dodged the hex and sent yelled out a spell.

_"Stupefy!" _Ron just dodged the spell and tripped over Hermione.

Bellatrix's eyes widened gleefully when she saw Lily.

"Say goodbye to your unborn son Potter, _Crucio!" _It happened so quickly that no one had any time to realize what had happened. Snape had jumped in front of Lily and had taken the hit himself. He didn't scream though, yet he had to bite his lip, like Harry had done when he'd taken the Cruciatus curse from Voldemort. Bellatrix immediately stopped in shock when she saw who was protecting Lily Potter.

"Harry Potter must live!" He croaked out "The Prophecy must be fulfilled" he choked out as he struggled to get to his feet. Rudolphus let out an angry cry.

"TRAITOR!" He bellowed and immediately, all hell broke loose. All the Death Eaters had begun to attack Lily, James, Snape, Sirius and Remus. Lupin had to hold back Ron and Hermione from doing something stupid, while Dumbledore and McGonagall were trying to find a spell powerful enough to bind all the Death Eaters together. A scream could be heard and immediately, everyone froze to see what was wrong. Lucius Malfoy had his wand pointed right at James' chest, his face forming into a malicious grin.

"Any last words, Potter?" Dumbledore and McGonagall looked to each other worriedly; they couldn't make a move unless they wanted to James to die.

"Yeah, actually, I do." James replied calmly "You're an asshole, Malfoy. Oh, and Lily? Look after Harry."

"Say goodbye then. _Avada_—"

The next thing that happened surprised everyone. A figure appeared out of nowhere in the living room and screamed out a spell.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _The voice cried out. Lucius Malfoy fell to the floor, unable to move. Harry appeared from the shadows, his face showed nothing more than fury.

"Anyone else going to try and kill my dad?" he asked coolly. Nott strode forward, an insane glint in his eye.

"Ah, Harry Potter, we had specific instructions from the Dark Lord to get rid of you-permanently" Harry grinned.

"Really? Ooh, I'm _so _scared. Hey, did you ever know that your _precious_ Dark Lord is a half blood?" he questioned. Bellatrix screamed angrily.

"How _dare_ you!" Harry sniggered.

"It's the truth and you can't accept it? How pathetic!"

Nott brandished his wand in anger and pointed it straight between Harry's eyes.

_"Avada Kedavra!" _

_"Expelliarmus!"___

BOOM!

The two spells hit each other and exploded. Screams could be heard and suddenly everything went black.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Everyone awoke to find themselves in the Hospital Wing. Harry looked around the Wing to find Snape, James, Sirius, Lily, Remus, Lupin, Ron, Hermione and McGonagall all unconscious. Harry blearily looked to Madam Pomfrey. She was muttering something like 'Unbelievable' and 'Never thought it could be possible!'

"Madam Pomfrey?" Harry croaked out. Madam Pomfrey whirled around and broke into a wide smile.

"Ah, Potter, you're awake! At last!"

"Madam Pomfrey, where am I?"

"You're in the Hospital Wing."

"No, I—"

"I think, Poppy, Harry is wondering what year we are currently in" Harry turned to see Dumbledore sitting beside Harry's bed-sit; his eyes were twinkling as he smiled.

"Harry, welcome back to the year 1997" Harry gasped. He was back in his present time!


	15. Surprises

Harry just stared at Dumbledore, dumbfounded. He was back in his present time. It was unbelievable!

"How … how are we-?" he questioned.

"It seems that the force of the two spells colliding together caused us to go forward in time. Quite amazing that it just so conveniently sent us about seventeen years into the future, don't you think?"

"So … is everyone-?"

"Everyone is fine, Harry, but I fear that the past has been changed seeing as Voldemort now knows of the Prophecy"

"But, my mum and dad are here"

"Therefore, the Voldemort in this time shall know. The remaining Death Eaters from the past shall report to him soon enough and tell him of what has happened."

"Remaining Death Eaters, sir?"

"It seems that a few of the Death Eaters died in the duel between you and Nott. I know this because the memories of them have disappeared"

Harry was suddenly shocked to find that he could find no memory of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Did she-?"

"Yes, Harry, it seems apparent to me that she is dead"

"So, that means that Sirius didn't die, then?" Harry asked, feeling excited and hopeful. Dumbledore nodded, his eyes twinkling.

"No, Harry, Sirius didn't die"

"This feels rather confusing" Harry admitted.

"It will do" Dumbledore said softly "We've changed the past; therefore some things will have changed."

"Wait a minute!" Harry whispered "If Bellatrix Lestrange is dead, then that would mean Neville's parents are alright! Bellatrix Lestrange tortured them to insanity!"

Dumbledore seemed rather astonished by this news. Clearly, he'd forgotten about the Longbottom's.

"My word, Harry, you're absolutely right! I'd better go to St. Mungo's and tell them; otherwise I'm sure they'll be extremely surprised to see people who were once insane, sane again." He said, standing up and leaving the Hospital Wing.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Harry, did you hear the good news?" Neville asked excitedly as Harry approached the Great Hall "My parents are sane again! No one knows how or why, but they are! They'll get the chance to know me!" Harry smiled genuinely on seeing the look of pure happiness on Neville's face.

"That's great, Neville, I'm truly happy for you"

"Hey Harry, can I sit with you at the dinner table?" Neville asked hopefully. Harry nodded and smiled.

"Sure you can Neville." Neville beamed at him.

"Thanks"

"Harry, is it true that your parents have traveled forward in time?" Neville whispered. Harry dropped the fork he was holding and stared at his friend.

"How did you know _that_?" he questioned incredulously.

"Oh, I heard it from Ginny, who was told by Ron."

"Oh, uh, yeah" he said nervously.

"Really? I bet you lot are going to get on just fine! I mean, they're your parents."

"Yeah, right Neville" Harry growled "I've been in the past for the last four months. I know exactly what my parents are like"

"And? What are they like?"

Harry quickly launched into an explanation about Lily and James, and how James had provoked him, then managed to send him to Azkaban. By the end of it, Neville looked horrified as tears trickled down his face.

"That's _horrible_!" Harry sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know, but I think the worst thing of all was the fact that it was my _dad, _you know?" Neville nodded in understanding. The two boys had become quite close after fifth year.

Suddenly, Harry grinned quite evilly as he whispered something to Neville. Neville laughed and nodded.

"Revenge, eh?"

"You got it, mate"

"Harry! You're alright!" Harry turned to see a red-headed female launch herself at him as he fell to the floor "Oh, I was so worried about you and Ron and Hermione! I'm so glad you're alright!" Ginny cried, hugging him even tighter.

"Uh, Ginny, _I can't breathe_!" He gasped. Ginny immediately let go and looked apologetic.

"Sorry"

"How are Ron and Hermione doing?" Harry queried. Madam Pomfrey had refused to let him stay in the Hospital Wing and firmly told him to go and eat something after his ordeal.

"Oh, they're just fine. I saw your mum and dad too, Harry. They seemed very polite, a bit surprised too, but polite all the same." She smiled. Harry felt his anger boil, how come his parents were being polite to his friends and not him?

"So, how did you and your parents get on?" she asked eagerly "Tell me everything" Harry sighed and told her.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

James, Lily, Sirius and Remus walked to the Great Hall, feeling very strange. They'd been informed that they were now in the future. James didn't know how to react to this news; he didn't know whether their being in the future was a good or a bad thing. He swallowed slightly and shut his eyes. He'd accused his own _son_ of being a Death Eater and the guilt … oh the guilt was unbearable!

A girl with long straight brown hair and blue eyes stormed up to James, fury written all over her face.

"Is it true that you're James Potter and you sent Harry to Azkaban?" she demanded. James raised an eyebrow and nodded. Needless to say, he was extremely shocked at being slapped exceptionally hard around the face.

"You _bastard_!" The girl screamed "How could you do that to him? How could you? What sort of a man are you?"

"Cho, leave him be" a voice commanded. Everyone turned to see Harry approaching them.

"Harry" Cho replied breathlessly "I just—"

"Slapped my father, I know" he retorted coolly, "Cho, why are you even concerned about me?" he questioned. Cho looked stunned.

"Of course I am! I care about you"

"Really? I never knew" he said, pretending to look amazed "I mean, when you and I went out all you ever talked about was _Diggory_. Now, all of a sudden, you _care_"

Cho looked extremely hurt.

"Harry, that's not fair! You know that I liked you, but—"

"—you couldn't stop thinking or talking about Diggory, yeah, yeah, I know, Cho. Look, I'm sorry, _truly _I am. But I'd appreciate if you left this thing between James and I _alone. _I can fight my own battles you know."

"Yes, but-"

Harry raised an eyebrow and Lily looked stunned at how much he looked like James when he did that.

"But? Cho, if this is your way of saying that you want us to get back together, then forget it, I'm with Hermione now"

Cho's face darkened considerably.

"I knew it!" she yelled "You were seeing her when you were with me and you're seeing her now! How-"

"I was never _seeing _her when you and I were together" he retorted heatedly "We were best friends last year. I just didn't know that you would end up getting defensive over it"

"Whatever Harry, be like that. I'm out of here"

"Yeah, you do that _Chang_. Watch me thrash you at Quidditch next week after our win against Slytherin!"

Cho blushed bright red as her eyes became misty-eyed. She ran off, trying her best to hold back a sob.

Harry merely shrugged as he made to walk past his parents as if they weren't there, but James stopped him by putting out a hand onto his shoulder. Harry immediately recoiled and glared at him.

"Don't touch me!" he spat.

"Harry, I—"

"_What_?"

"I realize that you're not going to make this easy, but—"

"Easy? _Easy?_" Harry laughed hollowly "Oh, you have _no_ idea! _That_ was just the beginning, what Cho just did. You wait until my real fans see you. Especially G_inny_; she's like my little sister. You wait and see what _she_ does!" James gulped slightly.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to class" he hissed, making it clear that he didn't want to talk with James anymore.

The three Marauders and Lily watched with sinking hearts as Harry left for Transfiguration; this was nothing more than what they deserved after how they'd treated Harry.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"So, you're James Potter?" James whirled around to see a boy with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He had a huge smirk on his face. James nodded, wearily eyeing the boy near him. Their lessons had just finished and he couldn't find Harry anywhere.

"Ah, so it's true. You sent him to Azkaban?" he asked. James slowly nodded, while Lily, Sirius and Remus eyed the boy suspiciously. They were most surprised when the boy started laughing uproariously.

"Brilliant! Just brilliant!" he exclaimed, looking delighted "Saint Potter actually went to Azkaban, oh, I wish I'd seen his face!" he cried gleefully. James didn't like this boy much, after all, he was happy that his son had gone to prison, that wasn't good. The boy casually walked over to James and extended his hand to James.

"The name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" James merely stared at the boy's hand as if it were some sort of disease.

"James Potter" he said, inclining his head to the Malfoy and smiling slightly. This was obviously a mistake, seeing as Harry had shown up at that precise time. His face turned to one of absolute fury.

"Oh, so you're friends with my worst enemy now, are you?" He yelled at James. James looked horrified. Malfoy was Harry's enemy? Things weren't looking up for him at all!

Malfoy turned to sneer at Harry.

"So, Potter? You went to Azkaban? Did you faint like the last time you saw a Dementor?" Harry clenched his jaw while his eyes blazed angrily. He lunged at Malfoy, but had to be restrained by Neville, Ron and Seamus.

"LET-GO-OF-ME!" Harry bellowed, trying to break free of his three friends' grips. Malfoy merely smirked evilly.

"Potter, you should learn how to control your temper." He drawled. Hermione quickly grabbed Harry firmly and pulled him in the other direction.

"Come on Harry, leave it."

"So, Potter, how does it feel having your parents as your worst enemies?" he queried casually.

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy!" Hermione snapped angrily. Malfoy's face turned to one of disgust.

"How dare you speak to me like that! You filthy little mudblood!" he spat. Harry made to lunge at Malfoy once again, but surprisingly, it was Hermione who attacked him.

"You! You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" she screamed, aiming her wand at Malfoy's neck, causing him to pin himself against a wall. Malfoy whimpered slightly, while Ron panicked.

"Hermione! Don't! He isn't worth it! Come on, just leave him!" Hermione sighed and let down her wand as she turned to walk away. Malfoy's face broke into a huge grin, which was immediately wiped off of his face when Hermione whirled around and punched him straight in the nose. **(I'm sorry, I couldn't resist from the third film!!!)**

"Ow! You bitch!" he yelled. Hermione grinned sheepishly.

"That felt good!"

"Miss. Granger!" Hermione paled considerably when she turned to Snape approaching them.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for attacking another student" he replied silkily, "Mr. Malfoy, I'd advise you to go to the Hospital Wing and get your nose checked out" Harry had to clap a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing, whilst James, Sirius and Remus didn't even bother trying to cover up their laughter. Snape merely glared at them as he stalked off.

"That was brilliant Hermione!" Harry exclaimed happily, when Snape was out of ear-shot.

"It's about time that he stopped this pure-blood nonsense. It's driving me insane!" Hermione fumed.

"The Malfoy's are all the same, Hermione. They won't stop-ever"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I just think it's totally pathetic"

Harry nodded.

"Me too"

"Harry—" James began.

"Yeah, so we need to go to Potions now, don't we?" Harry questioned, raising his voice slightly.

"Yeah, and then we've got the Quidditch match against Slytherin" Ron added. Harry smirked.

"Watch me whip Malfoy's ass at Quidditch! They don't call me a great Seeker for nothing"

James sighed sadly as he watched his son walk off to class. This was going to be difficult, and he didn't blame him in the least. He deserved everything that was happening to him. He was receiving his just deserts.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Harry Potter" McGonagall called out, beckoning Harry over to her.

"Professor, I have Potions—" Harry started, but McGonagall silenced him.

"I have informed Professor Snape of your absence. Do you honestly want to go to Potions?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Just so long as I can get away from James Potter, then yes"

"Ah" McGonagall nodded understandingly.

"So, where are we going, Professor?"

"To Dumbledore's office. Don't worry; you're not in any trouble. There's someone here to see you, whom I think you will be most delighted to see"

Harry merely raised an eyebrow, wondering who was here in Hogwarts. His question would be answered soon enough.

He gasped as he entered Dumbledore's office, standing there was someone whom he believed to be dead. Someone whom he should've been mad at and should hate, but he couldn't. He immediately ran over and embraced his godfather, Sirius Black, who hugged him back just as tightly as tears flowed down both of their cheeks. Harry couldn't believe it. His godfather was back!


	16. Poor James Potter

Harry walked into Potions, feeling as if he was walking on air. His godfather was alive again! He grinned madly at Ron and Hermione, who were watching him with both confusion and apprehension.

"Sirius is alive!" he whispered, before Snape advanced on him.

"Potter, if you would be so kind as get out your Potions and start work, I believe we may be able to proceed with the lesson. Twenty points from Gryffindor for talking to your classmates, whilst I was talking" he replied nastily, before storming off to the front of the class. Harry didn't even bother trying to have a go at Snape, he was too happy about Sirius to even care.

Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal James Potter. Harry's face immediately turned from happiness to anger. What was _he _doing here? He glared angrily at his father; he had no right to be in this class.

"Potter, what do you want?" Snape snapped, obviously annoyed at being interrupted once again. James merely stared at Harry, his eyes both pleading and hopeful.

"I wish to have a word with Harry" he replied, his eyes never leaving his son. Harry's glare merely seemed to intensify as Snape smirked.

"Potter, I believe your _father _wishes to have a word with you. Now, go"

"No!" he snapped defiantly "Whatever he wants to say to me, it can be said right now in front of this entire class!"

James immediately paled at this news; he didn't want to perform in front of everyone! Especially _Snape_ of all people! Snape's smirk turned into a nasty grin as he turned to James.

"Well, Potter, you heard what your son said. Say what needs to be said, then get out of my class! Enough time has been wasted already!"

"I … I … erm … well …"

"Oh, for goodness' sake! Say it!" Snape scowled angrily, losing patience.

"I'm really sorry, Harry" James said quickly "I never meant to hurt you like I did and I …"

"You can stop just right there and get out!" Harry shouted angrily "because I know for a fact that you're talking complete crap!"

"Please, Harry" James said pleadingly "Please, I …"

"YOU SENT ME TO AZKABAN!" Harry roared "THAT'S UNFORGIVABLE! NOW GET OUT AND LET ME RESUME MY POTIONS CLASS! QUIT WASTING MY CLASS TIME!"

"But, Harry, I …"

"You heard him, Potter, get out of my class" Snape replied coldly. James felt like breaking down and crying, he'd just been totally humiliated in front of Harry's friends, Harry had _yelled_ at him and Snape was enjoying every minute of it!

"Fine, I …I'll go …" James muttered shakily as he turned and strode from the room, head high. As soon as he'd exited the class he collapsed on the floor and sobbed.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Can you believe that moron?" Harry questioned incredulously as soon as they'd left the Potions class "Can you believe what he said?"

"Harry, maybe he really is sorry …"

"It's only because he now knows who I really am! He sent me to Azkaban, Hermione and that truly is unforgivable!" Ron nodded in agreement.

"I'm with Harry on that" Harry nodded gratefully.

"Well, now that classes are over, we've got the Quidditch match against Slytherin! Ready to win, Harry?" Ron asked, enthusiastically.

Harry broke into a wide grin.

"You bet! We'll sure show the Slytherins that they're not to mess with Harry James Potter!" Hermione and Ron both laughed.

"Yeah, and then we can show James, Lily, Sirius and Remus what you're really made of" Hermione said happily.

"I can't wait to see the look on James' face when he sees you fly!" Ron exclaimed excitedly "and with the fastest broom in the world by your side" he added. Harry smirked.

"Well, let me on the Quidditch pitch. Watch me astound everyone! Hey, Sirius'll probably be there! After all, he is an innocent man now, he'll be able to see me fly properly!" he exclaimed, his eyes agleam with excitement.

"Well, let's hurry to the Quidditch pitch! We don't have much time! The match starts at four!" and with that said, they dashed to the Quidditch pitch, ready for an entertaining match.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Black and Lupin were seated in the stands next to Ron and Hermione.

"I can't wait to see Harry fly properly. Now that I'm an innocent man, I won't have to be in my Animagus form, thank god!" Black said happily. Ron grinned. James, Lily, Sirius and Remus were seated at the very front, hoping to get a good glimpse of Harry. Sirius found it all rather odd, a mere few hours ago, they'd thought Harry to be an evil Death Eater who would kill them all and now … they'd discovered that he was, in fact, James and Lily's son! He still hadn't quite come to terms with it, but obviously, Lily and James had. James had even interrupted one of his classes to try to talk to him!

Suddenly, mad cheers could be heard and loud screams from females yelling out Harry's name caught James' ears.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the last match of the season!" Lee Jordan was yelling "Our last match of the season: Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" Cheers erupted around the stands and both James and Sirius were astonished to hear most of the female population still screaming out Harry's name. They'd never been this popular with the females before! How had Harry come to be such a charmer?

"James and Lily Potter! I think you might need some background info. on your son!" Lee called out. Both James and Lily froze, when half of the school's eyes turned to watch them.

"Harry made Gryffindor Seeker in his first year! He was the youngest Quidditch player in a century! Beat that!" he shouted. James', Sirius' and Remus' eyes widened in shock, amazement and disbelief.

"He's got the fastest broom in the world: A Firebolt, and even to this day, no one knows who gave it to him"

Suddenly, Black started jumping up and down, waving madly.

"I bought it for him! That was me!" Harry grinned and gave the thumbs-up to his godfather. Horrified screams could be heard when everyone saw Sirius.

"He's innocent!" Harry yelled angrily "Read the papers from last year, unless any of you have got something against him!" He looked threateningly to everyone, which immediately shut up all of the females. When Harry was angry, it wasn't good to mess with him.

"Well … onto the match!" Lee called out, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled on the entire school.

As the match began, it started off really well, Gryffindor being in the lead by 80 points, until Malfoy decided to take matters into his own hands. He grabbed a hold of one of the Beater's bats and aimed a Bludger right at Harry's head. Harry only just managed to swerve out of the way in time, but it didn't stop the Bludger from hurting his arm. Harry gritted his teeth to stop himself from screaming from the pain. Malfoy grinned maliciously as he zoomed off after the Snitch.

Without thinking, Harry shot upwards after Malfoy and the Snitch.

"GO ON, MY SON!" Black yelled encouragingly, to Lily and James' shock and, somewhat, sadness.

It was to Harry's utmost shock and surprise that a Dementor flew straight past him. Dementors? What were _they_ doing in Hogwarts? His eyes widened in horror when he looked backwards to see them flying straight for Black. Harry was now in a dilemma. The Snitch or his godfather. Black's eyes were wide with fear and disbelief as he shoved Lupin out of the way and ran.

Harry put on a burst of speed as he turned back and made for Black. He couldn't let the Dementors take his godfather. He wouldn't let it happen!

"SIRIUS!" Harry bellowed, zooming down faster and faster, conveniently just as the Snitch flew in front of him. He snatched the Snitch up, before carrying on flying for his godfather. A Dementor glided straight in front of him and Harry felt the familiar screaming of his mother as he blacked out …

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"… think he's okay …"

"… Dumbledore was there …"

" … Lily … James … so worried … frantic even"

" … Sirius Black … innocent … Dementors … gone …"

Harry's eyes opened blearily as he looked up to see Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Lupin standing over him and smiling.

"Sirius!" he whispered as he shot up out of bed.

"Harry, get back into bed!" Lupin said firmly.

"The Dementors … they're here for Sirius!"

"No, Harry, they're not. Dumbledore's sent them away. Everyone now knows of Sirius' innocence. It seems _someone_ sent the Ministry a message saying of Sirius' whereabouts and urged for Dementors to be sent. Dumbledore's had a word with Fudge and everything has been put straight. The entire wizarding world now knows that Sirius is innocent"

"Really?" Harry asked disbelievingly. Lupin nodded and smiled.

"Dumbledore was furious that he wasn't warned about Dementors being sent. The entire school freaked"

"Harry, you're okay!" Black cried, entering the Hospital Wing and enveloping him into a tight hug "You fell from your broom about fifty feet!"

"Kinda like what happened in third year" Ron stated "It was like a really powerful Déjà vu"

"Who saved me?" Harry queried, looking confused.

"James did" Hermione told him "He quickly summoned a broom and flew to catch you … he saved your life, Harry"

Harry snorted.

"Does he expect me to forgive him, just like that?"

"Harry" Hermione stated disapprovingly "He—"

"I don't care that he saved my life, Hermione. He sent me to Azkaban! Just because he saved my life doesn't mean anything to me. He's just hoping that I'll forgive him."

"Of course he is, Harry. Listen to me. As much as I know that you don't want to hear this … everyone makes mistakes. No matter how bad they are. I mean, take Snape for example, he used to be a Death Eater, and now look at him. He's atoned for his crimes by working for our side. Don't you think James deserves a second chance?" Lupin queried. Harry shook his head defiantly.

"No, Moony, because James didn't even attempt to give me a chance when I was in the past. There is absolutely no way that I'm letting my guard down just because he saved my life. He's going to suffer how I've suffered for the last four months. Let's see how he likes it." He stated angrily as he stormed from the room, fuming.

Lupin and Black looked to each other worriedly.

"He's sure got James' stubbornness" Black said slowly.

"Which sometimes isn't a good thing" Lupin added.

"What do you suggest?" Ron asked.

"For now … I can't think of anything. Hold on a minute!" Black looked alarmed "Did he say that _Prongs_ sent him to _Azkaban_?" Lupin nodded sadly.

"I'm afraid to say that he did and that it is, indeed, true." Black's eyes flared angrily.

"Well, I'm on Harry's side then. No one, absolutely _no one_ has the right to send that kid to Azkaban, and that even includes his own father!" He barked "You wait till I see James … there's going to be hell to pay!" Lupin let out a long sigh. Everything seemed to be going so very, very wrong.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"I think we should start the DA up again" Harry said with a grin "What do you think?" Hermione and Ron nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, we're all up for it! Great idea Harry!"

"Right, we'll send a note around to everyone that's in the group explaining that we'll be having another session next Thursday, just before Christmas. Got it?" Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Okay, all we need now is what time to have it …"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"JAMES!" Black bellowed, storming up to James, fury written all over his face. James watched him with apprehension; he'd never seen his best friend look so angry before. Lily screamed when Black punched him exceptionally hard in the stomach.

"That's for sending Harry to Azkaban!" he growled as he roughly pushed James away from him. Unshed tears shone in James' eyes as he fell to the floor, clutching his stomach. His best friend had just punched him! This was torture and he couldn't stand it. Was this how Harry had felt? Was this what Harry wanted him to feel like?

"You-stay-away-from-Harry!" Black yelled threateningly "Or there will be hell to pay! Do you hear me _Potter_? I don't care if you were my best friend or not, but what you did to _my godson _is _unforgivable_! If you mess with one of us, then you mess with all of us!" He quoted from what the Marauders had once made as their motto "But this time, it's Harry, Ron, Hermione, Moony and I. Not _you_!" he spat angrily, before storming off.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

The next week had passed and Thursday was upon them. The entire group had agreed to meet up in the Room of Requirement at eight o' clock in the evening. Harry had invited Lupin and Black along to see how 'Dumbledore's Army' was getting on, which they'd only been too happy to agree to.

James, Lily, Sirius and Remus had overheard them discussing it and were debating whether or not to follow them and check out this club of theirs. They didn't even know what it was other than that it was called the DA.

So, at eight o' clock, they all made their way to the Room of Requirement. James, Sirius, Remus and Lily, somehow, managing to use James' invisibility cloak. It was a mystery how they'd all gotten there, but they had. When they entered the room, their jaws dropped on seeing Defense books scattered all over the room and Harry standing up and talking to about thirty other students about Defense against the Dark Arts. Lupin and Black were watching him with interest, while huge grins were plastered all over their faces.

"Right" Harry said with a smile "We're going to do a spell called _Impedimenta_, Can anyone here tell me what that spell does?" he questioned. Hermione's hand immediately shot up into the air, as always, while everyone stayed silent. Lupin and Black looked to each other and raised their hands also.

"Ooh, Professor Potter, I know! Pick me, pick me!" Black yelled as everyone started laughing. Harry chuckled and shook his head slightly.

"Alright, Sirius, what is it?" Hermione lowered her hand in disappointment.

"It's a hex used to freeze a person, sort of like Petrificus Totalus, but the person has the ability to talk and attempt to move" he said proudly. Harry laughed.

"If I could, I would've rewarded ten points to Gryffindor!" Everyone laughed appreciatively at that statement, but as it died down Lily giggled. The giggle was enough to get Harry's suspicions up. He muttered "Accio Invisibility cloak" and James' cloak flew into his hands. Harry stared at his father and mother with astonishment and anger.

"What-" he glared angrily at James "-are _you _doing here? I don't recall inviting you!"

"I wanted to see what my son did in his spare time, if that's a problem"

"Actually _Potter, _it _is _a problem!" Neville yelled, looking furious "Get out! You're not wanted here!" Murmurs and shouts of agreement could be heard, until Harry silenced them.

"People, people … we might as well let them stay. I've just thought of a proposition for James" he said, his eyes agleam and James became suddenly apprehensive.

"James and I shall duel" he stated to collective gasps.

"But Harry … James doesn't stand a chance …"

"I know he doesn't, but it'll be fun to see him squealing on the floor." Black sniggered, while Lupin was torn between disapproval and amusement. It would be interesting to see James and Harry duel … see who was the stronger Potter …

"Well, _Potter, _are you up for it? Or are you going to be a wimp and not take up the challenge?"

James' eyes flashed angrily.

"I'm in, _Potter_!"

James and Harry took opposite ends of the room and bowed slightly to each other. Lily watched fearfully. She wanted neither James nor Harry to get hurt, but either way, one would end up the winner, while the other, the loser. She just wanted everyone to be happy … for everyone to be a family.

"_Impedimenta_!" James hissed. Harry dodged out of the way easily and lazily cast _Petrificus Totalus. _James only just moved out of the way, before yelling out "_Stupefy_!"

Harry laughed as he merely side-stepped it. James staggered slightly out of disbelief, which was when Harry took the opportunity. Lily stared at her son in amazement. The duel was over … she could see it happening, even though it hadn't even lasted ten seconds, but her son was an amazing dueler!

_"Impedimenta!" _Harry cried and James fell to the floor, struggling to get free of the spell and gasping slightly. For the first time in his life, he'd lost a duel.

"A blow to the ego, was it?" Harry asked coldly, to which everyone laughed.

"Go, Harry!" Black cheered. Harry took a bow and everyone applauded. James shut his eyes tightly as he felt a single tear fall down his cheek. Now he knew how Harry had felt … James bit his lip as realization hit him. He was a horrible, horrible person! How could he make it up to Harry after everything he'd done? The answer was simple … he couldn't.


	17. Memories of the Dursley's

Lily wandered the corridors of Hogwarts alone, trying to find her son. It had been only yesterday when he'd dueled James and won, and she could understand his cruelness towards his father. James had been totally out of order when Harry was in the past, treating him as if he were some criminal. Harry did seem to be that little bit kinder towards Lily and that was why Lily hoped to unite father and son for the first time.

She eventually found Harry seated in the Gryffindor Tower, watching the roaring fire. She looked around for his friends and found that he was the only one in the common room.

"Harry?" she moved towards her son, looking concerned. Was he alright?

"Hey Mum" Harry replied monotonously.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why?" He carried on looking at the fire as if hypnotized by it.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Both on Prefect duties. What are you doing here?" he asked, looking at his mother for the first time. Lily smiled and sat down next to him.

"I was hoping I could get the chance to get to know my son." She said with a small smile "if that's alright with you?" Harry nodded and smiled slightly.

"What do you want to know about me?" he asked quietly, his eyes meeting his mother's. Emerald eyes locked with emerald eyes. Lily felt tears well up in her eyes. She could see pain reflected in his eyes, something that she'd never seen before.

"Well … how about we walk to the Great Hall and you can tell me about whom you stayed with during the first eleven years of your life. No one has actually told me"

Harry's smile immediately faded as he looked saddened.

"I've lived with the Dursley's during the first eleven years of my life and I live with them during the summer holidays too." Lily looked shocked.

"What?! You mean, my sister?" Harry nodded.

"They hate me" he said quietly as he looked away "Uncle Vernon sometimes …" he trailed off, not wanting to upset his mother. That was the last thing he wanted.

"Vernon? My word, she actually _married_ him!" Lily cried, looking disgusted "I can't believe it! What does he do to you, Harry?" she demanded.

"N-Nothing" Harry stammered on realizing that Lily had already lost her temper.

"Tell me!"

"He used to … beat me" he whispered. Lily stopped walking and stared at her son in disbelief.

"_What?!_" Harry looked around guiltily, hoping that something would distract Lily from the subject at hand. He really didn't want to get into this.

"Harry, you're going to tell me what Vernon and Petunia have done to you."

"N-Nothing, they haven't—"

"Don't you lie to me!" Lily yelled "if there's one thing I can't stand, its liars!" Harry winced at the harshness of his mother's voice.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Lily's eyes narrowed dangerously at this statement.

"Either you tell me or show me with a Pensieve." Harry sighed.

"I—I can show you with a Pensieve, I guess"

"Right, we're going to go to Dumbledore right now. Come on. I said _now_, Harry!" Harry gulped as his mother grabbed his arm and hauled him to Dumbledore's office.

"But, I don't want—"

"I don't care what you want or what you don't want, I _need_ to know what my sister has been doing to my son!"

"Lily, are you okay?" James asked, running after her. He looked quizzically to Harry and then to Lily.

"I've just discovered James, that my sister and her husband have been treating Harry appallingly, he's about to show me what they've been doing to him"

James' face immediately turned from surprise to one of seriousness.

"I think I'd like to see this" Harry scowled at him.

"No way!"

"Harry, grow up! James is truly sorry for what happened. I admit that he was in the wrong. He _knows_ he was in the wrong. He's tried to atone for his wrongdoing with you, but you're just being stubborn and for goodness' sake. Stop looking at me like that!" Harry clenched his jaw as he broke away from his mother's grip.

"I don't have to do what you say, you know?"

"I'm your mother!"

"So?"

"Stop being stubborn!" Lily hissed as she grabbed Harry once again "Now move it!" she said as she pushed Harry forward and made him say the password to Dumbledore's office.

As they entered Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore looked up in surprise.

"Ah, Lily, James, Harry. How are you all?"

"I'm sorry, Albus. We're not exactly here for a chat" Lily said apologetically "We were just wondering if we could borrow your Pensieve?"

"Of course, but may I ask why you wish to borrow it?"

"Harry's just informed us that he's been treated badly with the Dursley's" James told him "We wish to see what he means" Dumbledore's face turned grave.

"Of course. Actually, I would like to see also. Harry, you never told me that your relatives treated you badly" Dumbledore said, turning to the sixteen year old boy. Harry merely looked away from the Headmaster, not wanting to see the Headmaster's disappointed look.

"Right" Dumbledore said, walking over to his cabinet and pulling out his Pensieve "You know what to do, Harry." Harry nodded and put several thoughts of the Dursley's into the Pensieve. Just as they were about to enter it, Black and Lupin burst through the door, panting for breath.

"We heard that Harry was in trouble" Black gasped, trying to regain his breath back "What's happened?"

"Nothing, Sirius" Dumbledore said, looking surprised "We were just about to explore some of Harry's memories with his relatives"

"Really?" Lupin asked "May we join you?"

"Sure" Harry stated with a smile.

Harry took a deep breath as he plunged himself head-first into the Pensieve, everyone else following suit.

**_I don't have the books on me at the moment, so I'm just doing it from memory and films._**

_It showed Harry at the age of ten. He was at the zoo and talking to a snake through the glass._

_"MUM! DAD! COME QUICK! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT THIS SNAKE IS DOING!" __Dudley__ yelled, shoving Harry out of the way. Harry's face contorted into one of anger and the glass immediately disappeared. Harry stared, his mouth agape as he watched the snake slither past __Dudley__ and out of the zoo. Harry broke into a grin when he saw Dudley's terrified face, but one look at his Uncle fuming at him, made his grin fade immediately._

_As they got home, __Vernon__ had Harry by the ear._

_"What happened?" he hissed. Harry winced in pain as __Vernon__ tightened his grip on Harry's ear._

_"I don't know! One minute the glass was there, the next minute, it wasn't. It was like magic!" __Vernon__ shoved Harry into the cupboard under the stairs and locked it._

_"There's no such thing as magic!" he yelled "You'll be staying in that cupboard until the end of the summer holidays, boy!" he snapped as he stalked off._

_ A few days later, there was a letter addressed to him in green ink._

_"Mum! Dad, look! Harry's got a letter!" __Dudley__ yelled as he snatched it off of Harry and gave it to his father._

_"Give that back! It's mine!" _

_"Nonsense, boy! Who would be writing to you?" he asked as he flipped the envelope over and saw the Hogwarts crest. Petunia immediately looked like she was going to faint. Harry's anger increased._

_"I want my—"_

_SMACK! _

_Harry staggered backwards, looking shocked as his Uncle glared at him. His Uncle had just hit him!_

_"Out, the both of you! OUT!"_

**(2nd year with the Dursley's)**

_"Dobby, no!" Harry pleaded as he watched the cake floating towards the Mason's. _

_"I won't do it if Harry Potter says he won't go back to school"_

_"I—I can't! Hogwarts is my home!"_

_"Then Dobby must do it, sir, for Harry Potter's own good" and with that said, he clicked his fingers and the cake fell on top of Mrs. Mason. Harry froze in fear as his Uncle went from red to purple. _

_An owl flew in as Dobby disappeared. The Mason's immediately left as soon as the owl dropped a letter on Mrs. Mason's head._

_Vernon__ was staring at Harry with an insane glint in his eye._

_"Read this!" he said as he thrust it into Harry's hands. He immediately went pale and gulped._

_"You didn't tell us you weren't allowed to do magic outside of school!" __Vernon__ said and his face turned to one of triumph "Well, you know what, boy? I'm locking you up; you're never going back to that school again! And if you do magic, then they'll expel you!" he said as he grabbed Harry by the collar and dragged him upstairs, laughing his head off like a maniac._

_True to his word, the next day, bars were fitted onto Harry's window. Harry fell into a deep sleep and was awoken by Ron's face by the window. _

_"We've come to bust you out" he told Harry._

**3rd year with the Dursley's.******

_SMACK!_

_"You do not speak to Aunt Marge like that, do you hear me? And if I hear another bad word like that, then I definitely won't sign that slip!"_

_Harry glared angrily at __Vernon__. _

_"Now, get back in there boy, now!" Harry obliged, while biting his tongue to stop a crude comment come out of his mouth. _

_"So, what was it the boy's father did, Petunia?" _

_"He didn't work. He was unemployed" _

_"Hmm … probably a drunk too, no doubt"_

_"That's a lie!" Harry snapped. Marge stared at him._

_"What did you say, boy?"_

_"My dad wasn't a drunk!" the glass that Marge was holding smashed and fell to the floor. Petunia screamed, while __Vernon__ sent him a warning look._

_"I think it's time you went to bed"_

_"No, __Vernon__, don't be silly! You, boy, clean this up!" she said as she clicked her fingers. Harry obeyed, muttering words under his breath. _

_"Actually, it's nothing to do with the father; it's all to do with the mother. You see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, then there's something wrong with the pup"_

_At this, Harry snapped._

_"Shut up! SHUT. UP!" He was absolutely fuming, he was at boiling point, and he was most astonished when his Aunt Marge began to inflate._

_"You bring her back!" __Vernon__ bellowed "You bring her back right now!"_

_"No! I don't have to take this! I'm leaving!" Harry yelled as he took his trunk and exited Number 4. Privet Drive._

"I think I've seen enough" Lily whispered, her voice cracking slightly. James nodded in agreement.

As they exited the Pensieve, Dumbledore turned to Harry, a look of seriousness on his face.

"Harry, why didn't you ever tell me?" Harry merely shrugged.

"I didn't feel the need to"

"Didn't feel the need—Harry, you've had to put up with this all of your life!" Black cried.

"And?"

"And—Harry, I would have allowed you to stay with the Weasley's from the very beginning if you'd have informed me of this mistreatment" Dumbledore told him. Harry merely shrugged again.

"I'm going to allow you to stay at Hogwarts this summer coming up." He told him "You're not going back there" Harry stared at Dumbledore in disbelief.

"Really?" Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, really"

"Cool" was Harry's only reply as he broke into a wide smile. James smiled at his son, but Harry refused to look at him, instead he chose to look at Lily.

"Well, I think I'll go and find Ron and Hermione. They're on their Prefect duties. See you lot later" he said as he quickly exited Dumbledore's office. Lily and James were still in shock on seeing Harry's treatment with the Dursley's.

"I can't believe it" Lily whispered, unshed tears shining in her eyes. James sat next to her and comforted her.

"Harry … everything he's been through … all because we're … dead" she choked out.

"Shush, Lils. Harry's okay now and that's all that matters"

"I just … why Harry, James? He hasn't done anything wrong."

"I know, Lils, I know" and at that moment, James made a promise to himself. He'd make it up with Harry somehow, but no matter what, he'd become friends with his son. His son needed a father, and this time, it would be him, not Sirius.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Hey Ron, Hermione, how are ya?" Harry asked as he walked up to his two best friends.

"Oh, we're fine, we've just finished our Prefect duties, hey, why don't we go down and see Hagrid?"

"Great idea!" Harry exclaimed brightly "Let's go. It's still light outside, so we won't need the Invisibility cloak … yet"

"Let's go"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Hiya Hagrid!"

"Ello 'Arry! Good to see yer!" Hagrid said as he beamed at Harry.

"It's been a while"

"Yer, it 'as"

"It's wonderful to see you again, Hagrid" Hermione squealed happily. Hagrid smiled.

"Listen, 'Arry, I know it ain't me place to say, but I want a word with yer about yer mum and dad"

Harry's face immediately darkened.

"What about them?"

"Listen, I know you 'n' James ain't really gotten on that well. I 'eard of what 'appened. Very wrong, I must say. But Lily's bin down here lotsa times, sobbing her heart out about it. She really wants you 'n' James to be friends, especially seeing as it's near Christmas. It's only a week away. She wants you all to be a family, 'Arry, can't you give her that? Just fer Christmas?" Harry looked thoughtful; this would probably be the first and last time that he'd ever spend Christmas with his mother and father. He might as well make the most of it.

"I guess I could" he said slowly "but only for Christmas Day"

"Even if it's only for that one day, I think it would mean a lot to your mum, Harry" Hermione cut in. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I guess"

"Hey, be sure to visit me on Christmas Day!" Hagrid told him. Harry chuckled.

"Of course Hagrid"

"Hey guys, it's getting dark!" Ron told Harry and Hermione "We'd better get going. I wouldn't mind seeing Padfoot and Moony before we go back to our dormitories" he added. Hermione and Harry exchanged glances.

"Sure thing, Ron. Let's go" and with that said, they trudged back to the castle, happy that it was almost Christmas.


	18. Christmas with an oblivious Harry

It had finally reached Christmas Day and Harry sat on his bed, wondering how to go about that day. This would most probably be the only Christmas that he would spend with his parents, and, to enjoy it, it meant that he would have to be nice to them. He couldn't very well avoid them, that would be near to impossible, and, he knew for a fact that both Lily and James had bought him a Christmas present. He'd ended up buying presents for both of his parents, not wanting to hurt their feelings. It was stupid really, he didn't see why he even bothered, but then again, it was only today that he would be kind to them, and then it would be back to getting revenge on James.

He walked down to the Gryffindor common room and immediately saw Ron and Hermione sitting in front of the roaring fire, opening their presents.

"Good morning" Harry said with a smile "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas, Harry!" Hermione leapt up and planted a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek.

"Ugh, can't you do that somewhere else?" Ron cried, covering his eyes with his hand. Harry laughed.

"All it was, was a kiss on the cheek, Ron, you don't have to be so dramatic!" Hermione told him disapprovingly.

"Yes, but … it's my two best friends! It really makes me feel uncomfortable"

"Sorry, mate, we didn't mean to" Harry said apologetically.

"It's Christmas! C'mon, let's go and see Sirius and Professor Lupin" Hermione said, grabbing both Harry's and Ron's hands and pulling them out of the common room.

"Do we even know where they are?" Ron asked.

"Let's take a wild guess, where would Sirius be on Christmas Day?" Harry asked his two friends.

"Pigging out in the Great Hall?" Hermione suggested. Harry grinned.

"You are most probably correct. Let's go"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == =  = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = =

As they entered the Great Hall, the first thing they saw was Sirius eating everything that he could get his hands on. Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at each other and burst out laughing. Lupin, who was watching Sirius with amusement, looked up to see the trio making their way towards them.

"Morning, you three. Merry Christmas" he said warmly.

"Hiya, Professor Lupin. Merry Christmas!" Hermione squealed.

"Where are Lily and James?" Harry asked curiously, noting that they weren't in the Great Hall.

"I think they went down to Hagrid's to wish him a Merry Christmas"

Harry nodded in understanding and turned to go.

"I'll see you guys later" he told them quickly, before leaving. He had to go and see them, well, he promised Hagrid he'd go and see him which was what he intended to do.

He waited outside his hut and knocked on it, hoping that he'd let him enter soon, because it was beginning to snow and it was absolutely freezing outside! He shivered as he drew his cloak tighter about himself. Hagrid flew open the door and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Ello 'Arry! Good to see yer!" he beamed as he pulled Harry into a hug. Harry gasped slightly; Hagrid was hugging him so tightly that he couldn't breathe.

"H-Hagrid!"

"Oh, sorry 'Arry, anyways, Merry Christmas!"

"Same to you! I bought you a present, I hope you like it"

"Come in, 'Arry, yer gonna freeze if you just stand outside!" Hagrid exclaimed. Harry smiled wryly and allowed himself inside.

He immediately stopped when he saw both of his parents staring at him worriedly. Harry merely smiled at them as he embraced them both and wished them a Merry Christmas. James seemed rather surprised by Harry's sudden change in mood, while Lily was just happy that they were going to be spending Christmas together as a family.

"So, Harry, what presents have you gotten so far?" James asked, looking interested.

"Uh, I got hair gel from Hermione; she reckons it might help to keep my hair to lie flat when I'm really desperate to make an impression with people" James, Lily and Hagrid all laughed "I also got some Chocolate Frogs from Ron, erm, what did I get from Sirius and Professor Lupin get me again? Oh, yeah, I got a book about Defense spells from the both of them. They 'joint bought it', which, I think means, Professor Lupin bought it, while Sirius just added his name to the present" James chuckled, while Lily just stared happily at her son. He'd actually forgiven them; it was the best prayer that had ever been answered!

Suddenly, the door was thrown open and a red-head burst through. It was Ginny! Harry was rather stunned as she coughed and tripped, right into Harry's lap. She squeaked as she quickly pushed herself away from him.

"S-Sorry" she mumbled as she blushed bright red.

"Ello Ginny" Hagrid said happily as he pulled her up onto her feet and hugged her. Ginny smiled as she pulled away from Hagrid.

"I just came to wish you a Merry Christmas Hagrid and to give you this" she said as she quickly pushed a wrapped gift into his hands.

"I-I'll just go now"

"No, stay Ginny. The more the merrier" Hagrid insisted.

"B-But, I really should be going. Ron'll be wondering where I-"

"Don't be silly, Gin. Ron won't care, he'll be too busy chatting up Parvati Patil" Harry assured her. Ginny blushed, if possible, even redder as she averted her gaze to the floor and mumbled something.

"Here, Ginny, why don't you sit next to 'Arry, while I put on some tea" Ginny's head shot up as she stared, what Lily assumed, fearfully, at the empty seat next to Harry.

"I-I-"

"C'mon Gin, sit next to me" Harry said, patting the seat next to him and offering her a friendly smile. Ginny began to look slightly flustered, until she eventually sat down when Hagrid served the tea.

"So, whoa, Gin, watch it!" Harry said as he quickly muttered a spell. Ginny had dropped her cup when Harry had brushed his fingers against her arm. She felt so embarrassed; she was acting like she was a first year! Since when did she begin to have feelings towards Harry Potter, other than brotherly love? This was so wrong! He was with Hermione!

"I-I think I should go!" Ginny stammered as she quickly rose from her seat and dashed out of the hut. Harry stared after her, perplexed.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked worriedly, when he noticed that all eyes were on him. Lily was biting her lip, while James was too stunned to say anything; Hagrid on the other hand, just stared at Harry incredulously. It was so obvious and Harry hadn't realized it! Ginny fancied him!

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == =  = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = =

"So, what are you going to do after you leave school, Harry?" James inquired, looking curious.

"Oh, I'm planning on becoming an Auror. Man, I'm stuffed!" Harry sighed as he patted his stomach. They'd just finished eating dinner and Harry had eaten half on the food on the table. Considering that there was only fifteen of them in total (Snape, Black, Lupin, Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Neville, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Parvati and Ginny), there was only one table.

"He certainly picked up your appetite" Lily told James, looking amused "I'm surprised there was enough food to feed the entire table, what with you, both Sirius' and Harry being absolute pigs"

"Hey! I am not a pig! I'm a growing boy!" Harry protested, looking offended. Lily merely rolled her eyes, while Ginny giggled.

"I think it's time for some music!" Dumbledore stated happily as he muttered a spell and Christmas music began to play. It was a muggle song called "I wish it could be Christmas Everyday" Both Lily and Hermione squealed happily when they recognized it.

"C'mon Harry, come and dance with me!"

"But, I've just eaten!" He protested, to which Hermione took no notice. Lily grabbed James' hand and led him to a part of the floor where they began to dance. Hermione was laughing at Harry's attempts at dancing. He couldn't dance to save his life, literally! Ginny had gone awfully quiet when she watched Hermione trying to dance with Harry. She quickly looked away, trying not to look either hurt or jealous and found herself staring at the younger Remus Lupin. She blushed when she realized that he'd been staring at her. Remus blushed as well as he quickly turned to watch Lily and James. A smile played onto Ginny's lips; she hadn't noticed Remus or Sirius that much and she was betting that Remus was interested in her. That much was obvious, considering the fact that every now and then when she turned to look at him, almost all of the time, he'd been caught out watching her.

Eventually, he'd worked up the courage to approach her and ask her to dance, which Ginny obliged with a grin.

Harry laughed when he saw Ginny and Remus dancing; Remus looked to be just as hopeless a dancer as he was, which he was thankful for.

"How about we change partners?" Harry asked. Remus nodded and began to dance with Hermione. Hermione was giggling madly. Seeing the younger Remus trying to dance was hilarious.

Ginny bit her lip nervously when Harry put one arm around her waist and grabbed her hand with his other. They merely swayed from side to side, which caused Black to snigger and Lupin to look amused.

James couldn't help groaning when a slow song began called "Don't Wanna Miss a Thing" It was one of Lily's favourite songs and James suspected that Dumbledore was doing this to make Lily happy. Harry gave Ginny a hug and turned to Hermione.

"Hermioneeeee … dance with me" he whined as he put on a cute little pout. Hermione smiled widely as she put her arms around Harry's neck and began to slow dance with him. Ginny quickly looked away, feeling embarrassed. Remus offered to slow dance with her, which she slowly nodded and hesitantly put her arms around his neck.

"I'm not going to bite, you know" he told her. Ginny giggled and put on a straight face.

"I know, I know. I just thought that you might want me to kiss you afterwards, that's all" Remus looked stunned.

"Me? I would never ask that of a girl, well, not unless they wanted to" he added. Ginny smiled. She knew now why she liked Lupin so much. He was fun to be around.

"So, you fancy Harry, huh?" Ginny's head snapped up as she stared at him in horror, eyes wide.

"W-What?"

"Oh, come on! You don't honestly think that no one's noticed! Harry and Hermione must be the only two who haven't seen it yet! Everyone else knows" Ginny paled considerably.

"E-Everyone knows?" she muttered weakly.

"Well, I'm not sure about my older self or Sirius' older self, but hell yeah, we've noticed" Ginny thought that she was going to throw up "He's a good looking guy, it doesn't surprise me that you like him" Remus said with a kind smile. Ginny felt on the verge of tears, everyone _knew_? What would Harry and Hermione say when they found out? Hermione would hate her and Harry …

"I-I've got to go" she blurted out before running from the Great Hall. As she ran, she felt tears sting at her eyes. Everyone _knew_!

It was too much to bear as her knees gave way; she buried her face into her hands and burst into extremely noisy tears. That was how James and Lily found her half an hour later.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == =  = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = =

Harry smiled widely as he laughed at a joke that Black had just told. He was surprised to find that he'd thoroughly enjoyed Christmas with his parents. It had turned out to be the best Christmas of his life. He put his arm around Hermione and kissed her on the cheek. Ron squirmed visibly, while looking slightly bad-tempered.

"Hey, mate, what's up?" Harry asked his best male friend.

"Nothing" Ron snapped back. Harry was rather taken aback by this.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Ron, tell me what's up"

"Well, you and Hermione must be the only two people who haven't noticed!" Ron snapped back as he began to lose his temper.

"Notice what?" Hermione asked, looking confused.

"Nothing, it's nothing" Ron mumbled as he quickly made to walk off. As soon as he exited the Great Hall, Harry quickly caught up with him and put his arm on his shoulder. Needless to say, he was extremely shocked when Ron punched him.

"This is all your fault!" he yelled "Flirting with her, then flaunting Hermione about!" Harry looked totally confused as to what Ron was talking about.

"Ron, what are you-?"

"Ginny!" he shouted back "My sister!"

"Yes, what about her?" Ron began to turn bright red at this comment, but Harry was still confused as to what Ron was talking about.

"Don't you get it?" Ron breathed, his eyes narrowed dangerously "My sister fancies you, Harry, and you've been leading her on _all day_!" Harry stared at his best friend in horror. Ginny still fancied him? Harry mentally smacked himself around the head. Ginny had been blushing so much today and it hadn't registered in his head once that it had been because she fancied him again, why hadn't he realized it before?

_I'm going away to a Spanish family for three weeks starting Sunday 18th July. This means I won't be able to update. I hope to come back to my story and find 500 reviews ppl! So, would you please be so kind as to review? **flutters**** eyelashes in hope** Thank you and I promise I will update as soon as I get home!! Bye for now._

_Luva of timetravel._


	19. Being unsure and a confession

Later on that day, Harry wandered the halls, feeling as if he were torn in two. A part of him was still mad at James and was still firm against forgiving him, while the other half was desperate to make up with his parents and spend time with them while he still had the chance. Finding it hard to make a choice, in the end, he decided on avoiding them until he could make a proper decision, but he couldn't find them anywhere. He was purposely avoiding Ron as well, after the punch he'd received and being told that Ginny fancied him … well, he didn't want to see the anger in his best friend's eyes again. What puzzled him the most was Ginny. Since when did she start fancying him again?

"Harry?" Harry turned to see Hermione hurrying to keep up with him "Are you alright? You don't look too good"

"Oh, I'm fine, Hermione" he said, brushing off her concern, it was the last thing he needed right now "I'm just … thinking, that's all"

"Care to share?"

"Actually, no. Sorry, Hermione, but … this is kind of … personal" he stated, before attempting to escape his girlfriend. Hermione watched after him, both hurt and worried. What was he keeping from her?

Harry had never thought of Ginny Weasley as anything more than a sister, but now that Ron had revealed Ginny's feelings for him, he was starting to feel, well, he couldn't quite decipher what these feelings were, but being around Hermione wasn't helping, that was for sure.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Ginny carried on weeping when Lily and James found her and attempted to comfort her, but to no avail, it seemed to only make Ginny's crying worse.

"W-Why now?" she whispered hoarsely, her eyes red and puffy as she pulled away from Lily's embrace. James smiled sympathetically, the poor girl seemed absolutely distraught, she didn't want to fancy Harry, he could tell that much.

"He's dating Hermione, I … I don't know what to … I just …" Ginny shook her head, unable to perform a coherent sentence. Lily sighed.

"At least Harry doesn't realize it, he won't notice anything" she said, smiling weakly.

"Yeah, but that's the problem, my brother Ron, if he finds out that I like him again, he'll tell Harry. I know my brother only too well and I don't want Harry to find out. It'll be torture if he started being really kind to me, but being weary of his actions. I just want him to carry on being normal"

Lily and James both nodded in understanding.

"He saved my life in second year" Ginny said so quietly that the Potter's had to strain their ears to hear him "I never repaid him for that"

"Can we join in with this totally intense conversation?" Sirius questioned, sticking his head around the door. Both Lily and James glared angrily at him as Sirius' grin faded.

"Oh, sorry, I was only joking, I didn't actually realize that it was intense"

"Sirius, you never think before you speak" Remus sighed wearily as he shook his head slightly. He turned to Ginny, looking apologetic.

"I apologize profusely for my idiotic friends' behaviour, he's a bit …"

"Mad? Insane? Oh, don't worry Professor; I have my own ideas about what Sirius is. Personally, I think he's a bit unhinged" Ginny told him, breaking into a weak smile. Sirius looked stunned when he heard this and pouted.

"Well, thanks. I know where I stand" Ginny giggled for the first time that day and shook her head slightly.

"Ginny! _There you are_! I've been looking _all over_ for you! Ron's going around telling everyone that you fancy Harry again, is it true?" Parvati squealed as she entered the classroom. Ginny looked extremely annoyed and upset.

"Sod off, Parvati! And tell Ron to shut his big fat gob if he knows what's good for him!" she snapped. Parvati looked taken aback.

"All I did was ask you a civilised question"

"Oh yeah? So you can go around telling everyone at the beginning of term and have everyone laugh at me? Sod off!"

Parvati looked extremely pissed off as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Actually, I'm not like that anymore Ginny, I want to help you."

Ginny snorted loudly with amusement.

"Now, there's a good one. Only last term, you were going around spreading rumours that my brother fancied Lavender!"

Parvati looked utterly appalled.

"That wasn't me!"

"Leave me alone!" Ginny snapped angrily "I've got enough people trying to help me without you of all people spreading rumours. Get lost!" Parvati looked extremely miffed at being yelled at.

"Fine, have it your way, but don't blame me if you never get a boyfriend after this. Anyway, Dean's been going around saying that you're frigid. You give off the impression that you'll go far with a guy then freak out at the last minute. Poor bloke, he hasn't had any action for the last three months. Just think, he had to be stuck with _you_ of all people!" she snarled bitchily as she stormed from the room, making Ginny burst into tears once again.

"God, what a bitch!" Lily whispered angrily "Please don't tell me that this generation are all desperate to lose their virginity!" she pleaded. Ginny stopped and sniffled slightly, before saying.

"Well, one of my best friends have" she said smiling slightly "she sort of reminds me of Sirius in a way actually. She's really funny" James smiled slightly, while Lily merely raised an eyebrow.

"So, what are we going to do about Harry then?" Remus asked, clearing his throat slightly, even though he looked uncomfortable.

"I don't really know" Ginny said, biting her lip, realizing that they'd gotten off track of their main topic.

"Babes!" Ginny scowled slightly in irritation, couldn't they just get this talk over with without any interruptions. Her expression changed when she realized that it was her best friend: Charlie.

"Charlie, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your parents?"

"Yeah, but I just had to see you! Oh. My. God! You'll never ever guess what!" Charlie said excitedly. Ginny merely raised an eyebrow in question.

"What?"

"You remember Danny, right?" she questioned, tiptoeing from one foot to the other, barely able to contain her excitement. Ginny nodded slowly.

"I slept with him!" she said proudly, a huge grin on her face. Ginny's jaw dropped.

"You lucky bitch!" Charlie laughed and gave Ginny a high-five.

"Now all I've got to do is sleep with his brother"

Ginny's eyes widened in shock.

"Please tell me you're joking! He's like, what, twenty five?"

"So? It'll be an experience. Oh, and I've just seen Harry, babes, he wants to talk to you about something. Good Luck! He seemed pretty keen" she said with a wink as she exited the classroom, whistling happily.

"Sh-she's going to sleep with a guy ten years older than her?!" Lily exclaimed, looking horrified. Ginny merely waved it away.

"Charlie's crazy like that. I've learned never to interfere with her sex life. I always end up getting my head bitten off." Sirius laughed.

Ginny paled when Charlie's words about Harry sunk in. He wanted to speak with her? That must mean that he knew then. What was she going to do now?

"Ginny?" A quiet voice asked. Ginny turned to the doorway and immediately felt sick. Standing there was Harry, and he looked pretty anxious "Do you think I could have a word?"

Ginny nodded and shakily getting up and making to follow Harry out of the room. She smiled in assurance back at Lily, James, Sirius and Remus, before exiting the room. It was lucky that she hadn't looked Remus in the eyes, because she would've been astounded to find desire and lust twinkling happily in his hazel eyes. Although what he hadn't expected was for Lily to see …

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Harry nervously led Ginny into a spare classroom and turned to look at her. She had, indeed, blossomed into a young woman and she was extremely beautiful, Harry couldn't deny that. Now he was worried that maybe his feelings of brotherliness were turning into something else.

"Ginny, I-I know how you feel about me" he told her, running a hand through his hair. Ginny merely smiled weakly.

"So, you know now? Are you going to try to avoid me now? Ah, it's okay. I'll avoid you instead" she told him, before making to leave, but Harry quickly grabbed her arm.

"There's no need for anyone to be avoiding anyone. What makes you think that?"

"Well, won't you feel awkward around me now in case you think you're leading me on or something?" Ginny asked. Harry shook his head.

"Ginny, I'm flattered that you like me, really I am, but-"

"-you're with Hermione" she said, looking dejected "I know"

"I'm sorry"

"There's no need to be. It's fine. Hermione needs never know and we'll just carry on our lives as normal" Harry stared at her quizzically after she'd said this.

"You're just going to act like you don't fancy me?" Ginny nodded in confirmation.

"That's right. Forget it, Harry. It's just a stupid crush. I'll get over it, eventually" she said, whispering the last word, so he couldn't hear. Unfortunately, Harry had heard. He pulled Ginny into a tight embrace and held her there for a while.

"Why did you start going out with Hermione?" Ginny asked, suddenly, looking curious. Harry felt himself redden and stammer slightly.

"W-What?"

"Why did you start going out with Hermione?"

Harry immediately looked sheepish as he looked down at his toes. It looked to Ginny, as if he were a little boy, and he'd done something wrong that he knew he shouldn't have done.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked. Ginny nodded, feeling confused.

"Yeah" she said slowly "of course I can. You know you can count on me, Harry"

"Well … to begin with, it was actually a ruse to get Ron to 'fess up his feelings about Hermione, so then I could break it off with her, but he never did. Instead, he began to detach himself from us both and I began to have feelings for Hermione. It just sort of spiralled out of control after that" he told her, looking ashamed "I know it was wrong. Really, I should've just told her my real reason and not led her on. What would she think if she knew the truth?"

"Well, for one thing Harry, you're an absolute ass! I can't believe that you'd do something like that, and to think, I thought you actually _loved_ me!" Harry whirled around in horror to find Hermione appearing from under his Invisibility cloak. She'd heard the entire thing.


	20. An attack in Hogsmeade

Time seemed to stop for a few minutes. Hermione was glaring angrily at Harry, who looked sheepish, while Ginny on the other hand, didn't know what to think. How could Hermione take Harry's invisibility cloak without his permission? Did she think that Harry had been seeing Ginny behind her back?

Ginny's blood ran cold at that thought. Her best friend thinking her a traitor was the last thing she needed right now, but then she remembered what Harry had told her about Ron.

Ron had fancied Hermione? Well, that sort of made sense when one thought about it properly. Those two were always fighting and he used to get jealous whenever she found other dates. Hermione and Ron seemed more perfect for each other, than Hermione and Harry, yet she'd never admit it out loud.

Harry nervously took a step forward and cleared his throat.

"Hermione, I-"

"How COULD you?!" she exclaimed, practically seething. Harry's nervous attitude suddenly changed to anger.

"Hermione, you heard everything I said! I began to have feelings for you! I have feelings for you even now, why are you acting like this?"

"You were trying to get me to go out with-with-"

"My brother, that's right" Ginny remarked coolly "what's wrong with him?" Hermione stopped spluttering and turned to her young friend.

"Nothing" she replied hotly, before turning back to Harry "I just can't believe you would try something so ridiculous!"

Harry merely shrugged and pulled a face.

"Oh well, we're together now. Unless you don't want to be with me anymore" he added questioningly "seeing as I'm so immature at wanting two of my best friends to be happy"

Hermione opened her mouth and shut it a few times. She didn't know what to think.

"I'll leave it for you to decide" Harry told her neutrally, before storming from the empty classroom, Ginny quickly hurrying after him. She needed to speak to someone about what had just happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ "Remus," Lily called after her friend, "Remus, I want a word with you!"

Remus turned around sharply on hearing Lily Potter's voice, he'd never heard her sound so angry before.

"Lily? What is it?" he questioned worriedly.

"I want a word with you about Ginny" she told him sternly, hands on hips. Remus immediately turned extremely pale and started shaking slightly.

"I-don't-know-what-"

"Don't lie to me, Remus! You know that I can see straight through your lies!" Lily snapped "I see the look in your eyes when Ginny went off with Harry, what do you think you're playing at? Ginny's from the future!"

"I haven't done anything!" he exclaimed, putting his hands up in defense "Honest!"

"Remus, if you tried anything with her, then the future will be severely messed up, did that cross your mind at all?" Lily questioned sharply. Remus shook his head and gulped slightly.

"Normally, I would be all for you getting the girl, you know that, but … she's—"

"-from the future, I know" he replied dejectedly as he hung his head in shame at being discovered. Lily sighed and looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry, it must be the hormones, I don't mean to sound so cruel"

"No, it's fine. I know you're just trying to protect us both from something stupid happening" Lily smiled gently.

"You're a good man, Remus. I just wish you would find someone who would love you back"

Remus blushed and looked down at his toes; he hated it when Lily went all sympathetic on him. Suddenly, without warning, Remus went flying forward as someone knocked the wind out of him.

"Oh My God, I am soo sorry!" A small red-headed girl squeaked out as she saw the young Remus Lupin lying on the floor, trying to get his breath back "I didn't mean—here, let me help—oh I'm so sorry!" she spluttered incoherently, blushing bright red.

Lily had to cover her mouth to suppress giggles at the flustered looks on Remus' and Ginny's faces. They both seemed so embarrassed!

"I promise to be careful next time, honest!" she rambled on "I just wasn't looking where I was going and—oh I'm such an idiot! Please forgive me, I honestly didn't mean—"

"Ginny, calm down!" Remus exclaimed "It was an accident; you didn't mean any harm by it. Calm down!" Ginny immediately shut up and bit her lip, turning redder by the minute. Remus suddenly found that she looked really cute when she blushed. His lips twitched slightly into a small smile as he coughed to stop himself laughing.

Suddenly, a gasp and a shriek filled the air. Ginny whirled around to see Lily staring wide-eyed at the floor beneath her. Remus gasped loudly when he saw. Lily's waters had broken!

"Quick! We've got to get her to the Hospital Wing!" Ginny yelled, trying to conjure a stretcher at the same time.

"Ginny, go and get James, tell him what's happened!"

"But it's not right!" Ginny screamed, "Harry's not supposed to be born until the thirty first of July!"

"Just GO!"

Ginny quickly did as she was told. Not only was she going to tell James, but she was going to tell Harry and Dumbledore too!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, it feels nice to be out in Hogsmeade again, doesn't it?" Ron asked as he clapped Harry on the back. Harry merely smiled slightly. He hadn't seen Hermione all day.

"Hey, why don't we go into your brother's shop? I haven't seen them in a while" Ron nodded in agreement and together, they entered WWW.

They'd been sitting down and chatting to Fred and George for about fifteen minutes, when high pitched screams could be heard from outside. Harry didn't fail to notice the green rays of light flashing past the door either. He froze and turned to Ron.

"Death eaters are here in Hogsmeade" he whispered, eyes wide.

"But why?" Ron asked fearfully, looking shakily to Fred and George.

"All of you should hide!" Harry told them sternly "you could get killed"

"And you couldn't?"

"Ron, shut up!" Fred hissed as he clamped a hand over his brother's mouth.

"Hide!" Harry commanded "actually wait, use the passageway to get back to Hogwarts and stay there! Tell Dumbledore!" The Weasley brother's all looked to each other and nodded determinedly.

"Use my invisibility cloak!" Harry hissed, chucking it at Ron, before dashing outside to join in the fight that was unfolding.

His eyes widened in shock and horror at what he saw. It was pandemonium! Death eaters were running amok, shooting the killing curse at everyone. People were either lying dead on the floor, or writhing and screaming at the feet of people who had them cast under the Cruciatus curse. It looked even, that some people were cast under the Imperius curse too.

What shocked Harry the most was that he had seen Voldemort, only there was more than one! It seemed that the past and present had joined together.

"Find the Potter's and bring them to me!" The past Voldemort commanded. Harry quickly pulled his wand out. It wouldn't take them long to realize that Harry Potter was here, the most wanted boy on Voldemort's list!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily screamed loudly; she was in obvious pain. Ginny winced slightly, she'd never witnessed a birth before, but by the sounds of it, it was extremely painful. Dumbledore had come straight away as soon as he'd heard, while James was already sitting by her side, holding her hand.

"It must be July the thirty first back in the past" Dumbledore said softly "it's the only explanation" Suddenly, Fred, George and Ron appeared out of nowhere, panting for breath.

"Albus-Pro—Professor Dumbledore sir!" George gasped. Dumbledore turned to them all, looking extremely concerned.

"What is it?" he asked them, never losing his calm demeanor.

"Hogsmeade is under attack, sir! Both Voldemort's from the past and the future—they're here! And all the Death eaters! They want the Potter's! Harry's in Hogsmeade right now, trying to fight them all" Dumbledore's expression immediately turned to one of concern and anger.

"What?!" Sirius roared, looking disbelieving "Harry's there, right now?!" Ron nodded weakly.

"We've got to get him out of there! Remus, Sirius!" Lupin and Black immediately jumped to Dumbledore's side "I'm going to need you to assist Harry in getting him back safely to Hogwarts. I'm afraid that this time, there may be no chance of survival for him. This time … there are two Voldemort's, not one."


	21. Harry's fight and James' worry

Harry quickly hid at first; uncertain whether it would be wise to attack. After all, he'd be facing two Voldemort's this time, not one, and one was tough enough! He quickly reversed and crouched behind the door of WWW. Fred and George had gone; he was on his own once again.

_Please, will someone out there help me decide what to do, _he thought desperately to himself. Out of nowhere, there was a flash of red light and the door to WWW burst open. Harry suddenly saw no other option, but to fling himself into action.

"Expelliarmus!" he cried, aiming his wand at the culprit standing in the doorway. Lucius Malfoy stood there, eyes agleam as he only just managed to dodge out of the way. Harry gasped. There were a dozen Death Eaters standing behind him ready to come in to attack. What the hell was going on! Where was everybody? Wasn't there somebody out there ready to fight by his side? He knew Ron and Hermione would have done, but he couldn't risk losing his best friends. Where were Dumbledore and the Order? Had they all abandoned him at his time of need?

Harry felt anger surge through him. No one cared, no one at all. They'd all let him down like they always did. He'd finally had enough.

"Crucio!" he screamed, pointing his wand at Nott. He fell to the floor screaming in pain. All the Death Eaters stared in shock as Saint Potter used an Unforgivable curse.

"This can't be…" Bellatrix uttered in shock, before suddenly pulling herself together. "Let's get him!" she yelled.

"I don't think so!" came the voice of Sirius Black as several rays of light came flying into the shop, "_Expelliarmus! Reducto! Rictusempra!_" Harry stared in amazement as Black and Lupin came to his rescue.

"Harry, move! Get out of here!" Lupin shouted over the battle that was currently taking place "Get out of here before you get yourself killed!"

Harry stared disbelievingly as Lupin and Black carried on fighting. He couldn't leave them here to fend for themselves, they'd get themselves killed!

"I can't just _leave _you here…" Harry began, but was cut off by Black roughly shoving him out of the shop.

"Go…now! We'll catch up, I promise! Please, just go! Lily and James would never forgive me if something happened to you!" Sirius yelled, trying his best to fight and to get Harry out of harms' way.

"But Sirius…"

"Go!"

Harry took one last look back. He was torn between staying to fight and helping his godfather and Lupin, but he didn't want to go against Sirius' wish either. In the end, he chose to go, even though he felt strongly against what he was doing.

"Get Potter! Kill him!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Nooo, Harry!"

_No Harry, it's not your time yet, hang in there…_

_Professor Dumbledore?_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -----------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Where is he! Where's my baby!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs.

"He's here…" James winced on seeing the glare Lily had shot him.

"I mean…" she said taking a deep breath "Where's my other Harry! Hasn't someone been sent out to save him yet? I WANT MY SON!" She screamed, becoming more and more hysterical by the minute.

"Mrs. Potter, please try to calm down. Sirius and Remus have gone to help him." Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, trying to remain calm herself, but seeming to be having difficulty. She was also rather shaken by the events of two Voldemort's being in one time era.

"It's Harry, he's going to want to fight no matter what," George said quietly, going paler by the minute and looking incredibly sick.

"But I want him _here _with _me_!" Lily screamed, now beginning to try to get out of bed. James, alarmed, swiftly moved to push Lily back down on the bed.

"Lily, try to control yourself, remember you're holding baby Harry as well. He's your concern too, not just the Harry from this time. Look, please, just-just try to calm down a bit, we're all worried…" James' voice cracked as he imagined what Harry must be facing. Was he even alive? Writhing in pain? Was he facing Voldemort? James felt overwhelmed with worry by it all. He'd give anything to go out there and fight by his son's side, but the thought of leaving Lily alone in this world and time was too much to bear. True if they lost the Harry from this time, they'd still have baby Harry, but that wasn't enough. They needed hope and help from everyone who was willing. Harry couldn't face the forces of evil alone. James was sure of it.

Suddenly James felt ill. After all the treatment he'd given Harry. All the threats, hate and fights he'd picked with Harry, he still felt close to his son. Even through all the guilt, the pain was unbearable. He felt he owed it to Harry to be there with him. He couldn't just stand here anymore… he had to help, he had to fight!

Without warning, James drew his wand from his pocket and began to run. Lily screamed.

"James, where are you going! JAMES!"

Harry was in trouble, he needed him. James wasn't about to let his son die or get hurt without knowing that he was there and could've made a difference. He wasn't going to let Voldemort take him. He mustn't! James put on a spurt of speed and ran, ran as fast as he could. This time, he and Harry were on the same side and this time, he was going to do things the right way…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Harry, I'm here to help you. Please stay calm. I'm here for you, son. Harry, answer me? ANSWER ME! _

Dad?

_Yes Harry, it's me. I'm coming to save you, to help you. Father and son side by side, I'm sorry for how I've treated you, please forgive me. If I hadn't of been so stupid in the past, I just wish our relationship was better._

Dad I've forgiven you, you know that. Where am I? How are we talking to each other?

_You're in a time warp. _

What!

_I've created a strong time warp, because of mine and Lily's strong feelings towards you. It's a powerful bond of magic between parents and children. Time has stopped and when I transport you back, no one will know that you'd even disappeared. _

But why? Why did you create a time warp?

_To try to buy us some time while I come after you. When I release you from it, you'll be in front of Voldemort and you'll have to be on your feet ready to fight. Do you understand me, Harry? BE READY!_

I understand, Dad. And Dad, thank you. I do forgive you. If I get out of this alive, I promise we'll all go down to Hagrid's for a nice cup of tea!

_Very well, I'm sorry Harry, I can't hold on much longer… I'm nearly there though so don't worry; you won't be alone for long. Aahh I'm sorry…_

A blinding flash of light and Harry was standing in front of Voldemort, wand poised, a look of determination on his face. Thanks to James, he was ready.

"Harry Potter" Voldemort hissed. The other Voldemort was nowhere to be seen and he hoped that James hadn't been found yet. Harry glared nastily at Voldemort.

"If you want a fight I'll give you one!" Harry snarled. He raised his wand, but Voldemort got there first.

"Crucio!" Voldemort snarled as Harry collapsed to the floor, screaming and writing in pain.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! EXPELLIARMUS!" Voldemort nearly dropped his wand in surprise as James ran in front of Harry, shielding him from harm.

"Harry, it's time," James said, pulling him up to standing as they both faced Voldemort. Both Potter's had their wands at the ready. This was it, there was no turning back. James knew Lily would kill him if Voldemort didn't. But he had to do this. For everyone's sake.

"James No! What do you think you're doing!" Black could be heard yelling at the top of his voice, "Get away while you can!" But James merely shook his head. He was going to fight. He had to.

"Are you ready, son?" James questioned, looking to Harry. Harry smirked and nodded. James turned back to Voldemort and swallowed back his anxiety and worry.

"Let's do this then!"

_I'm soooooooooo so so so SO sorry I haven't updated in over a year! I've had major problems but still that's no excuse! I hope you can all find it in your hearts to forgive me and I promise I'll try and update asap! Keep the reviews coming and please forgive me if my writing is bad, I haven't written anything in over a year. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter._

_Thank you to everyone who loves my stories and hasn't lost faith in me. Thank you for hanging in there!_

_Luva of Timetravel xxx_


	22. Chapter 22

To my loyal readers

I am so unbelievably sorry for not updating in so long! I have had many different things happen to me in the last few years such as moving abroad and then back to UK which haven't left me with a lot of spare time. In all honesty I have lost my way of writing and am attempting to get it back! I hope fairly soon I will update but as you can see, the plot on this story has gone a bit haywire and I have lost my summary on it, so I am afraid the original plot is lost and I will have to make up a new one…..

I promise I will update as soon as I possibly can! Once again, my apologies for not updating sooner!

Luvaoftimetravel


End file.
